Lincoln Louder
by F726
Summary: Lincoln Loud regresa a su casa después de haber acabado sus clases en la universidad y decide pasar sus vacaciones de verano con su familia. Muchas sorpresa le preparan para nuestro grandioso albino, al saber que su familia le espera con los brazos abiertos, sin saber que sus “12” hermanas tiene un gran sentimiento amoroso hacia su unico hermano varon.
1. Vida como un Loud

**Lincoln Louder: Se que muchos lo han oído pero será como una versión diferente sin nada de pociones mágicas y etc. Pero bueno, haber como me sale y espero llegar al mismo nivel que los otros escritores que hace historias basadas en un Lincoln ya mayor y siendo el hermano mayor alpha. Esto tendrá muchos temas y referencias a unos cuantos capítulos de la serie de TLH, más unas ideas inspiradas por unas cuantas historia quebal leerelas, notarán Algo similares. No todos los personajes salidos en la serie aparecerá en esta historia pero con edades diferentes; Tales como todos los amigos de Lincoln y los demás personajes que son de edad de 11 años, serán de la misma edad de Lincoln que en esta hoñistoria tendrá 20 años. Habrá Loudcest, y también Non-Loudcest, violencia (Habrá muchas peleas), romance ( habrá amor en esta historia) y familia (Nada más por que habrá un final feliz...)**

 **Disclamair: No soy dueño de TLH, cada parte y referencia que ustedes mencioné o que piensen que una idea sea suya pues le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Escritores y por supuesto a Chris Savino (TLH) **

**Bueno sin más que decir, les dejo esto y nos vemos al abajo XD.**

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana de verano en Royal woods Michigan, a excepción de una sencilla casa de dos pisos llena de juguetes, diversos equipos deportivos y otras novedades. Dentro de esta casa había una familia que para el ojo no ajustado era por la falta de mejores palabras locas.

La fuente de esta locura proviene de una familia diferente a cualquier otra. La familia Loud, una familia de quince miembros que consistía con dos padres, "doce hijas" y "un hijo".

Numerando del más joven estaba la bebé de la familia, Lily Loud, la más reciente adición a los louds. La única característica notable de la niña pequeña era el mechón de cabello rubio que sobresalía de su cráneo.

Luego de la bebe estaba Lisa Loud. A la edad de 4 años con un IQ de proporciones irreales era actualmente y probablemente sería el miembro más inteligente de la familia; su apariencia era un reflejo de su intelecto luciendo un pequeño suéter verde, pantalones rojizos y cabello castaño corto y sin duda su característica más reconocible, los grandes espejuelos adornados en su rostro.

Después de la genio estaban las gemelas Lola Loud y Lana loud de 6 años. Aunque el término "gemelos" es una palabra muy suelta para describir estas dos niñas rubias, ya que en realidad no podrían ser más diferente siendo Lola la princesa de la casa, la niña mas femenina en general. Ella se vestía extravagantemente un vestido rosa brillante (muy probablemente uno de cientos que trae) que ayudan a solidificar su lugar en la casa. Mientras que Lana siendo la mayor, amante de los animales, mecánica y entusiasta del barro hicieron una pareja bastante extraña. Mientras que sus personalidades no podrían ser más diferentes, sus apariencias son incuestionablemente similares con ambos pelo rubio brillante heredado de su madre, Lana lució un simple par de overoles de mezclilla y una gorra de béisbol de color rojo brillante.

Avanzando dos años conoce a la amante del murciélago gótico y aspirante a poeta. Lucy Loud, una chica aparentemente misteriosa que tiende a guardar silencio y dirigir sus escritos a solas en los conductos de ventilación de la casa. Era una niña sencilla vestida con un pequeño vestido negro de rayas blancas, mangas y calcetines a rayas largos que combina con el juego de su color.

Pasando la espectro vamos con las edades más avanzadas. Las gemelas albinas Linka L Loud y Liberty L Loud. ¿Que? ¿Pensaron que Lola y Lana eran las únicas gemelas de la familia? Ambas albinas de edad de 11 años son las hermanas más especiales de la familia. A la diferencia de las gemelas menores, ellas dos siempre se llevan bien. Cierto aveces pelea por cosas pero no al nivel para matarse entre sí. Aparte ellas comparte los mismo gustos al igual que su hermano mayor. Ambas les gusta leer cómics mientras ellas están leyendo en ropa interior, (Un mal hábito que fue heredado por parte de su hermano) al igual que su hermano ellas también hacen planes para mejorar su estilo de vida y también son bien talentosas. Linka es una niña tierna y tímida pero siempre alegre ayudando cuando uno necesite su ayuda. Mientras que Liberty es un niña fuerte y rebelde con un corazón lleno de pasión al que tanto le en canta defender y sacrificar todo por el bien de los demás. Al igual que las gemelas sus aparecías son casi similar, con ambos cabellos blancos como la nieve, al diferencia que Linka tenía los cabellos arreglados mientras que Liberty tenía los cabellos algo sueltos y más largo que su gemela menor. Ambas hermanas visten la misma camisa de polo naranja, pero la deferencia de camisa es que Linka tenía una camisa sin mangas, mientras que Liberte con mangas, ademas ambas usan la misma falda de color azul.

Después tenemos a Lynn Loud Jr. La atleta versátil de la familia; sus características estaba centrado alrededor de sus actividades deportistas, por lo que era un par de pantalones cortos de color rojo atlético y su camisa no era más que una simple camiseta roja con un logo numérico del número uno (lo más probable es que se refiriera a un jugador favorito) y tenía su cabello de longitud mediana en un corto cola de caballo.

Un año más adelante estaba la reina de los payasos, Luan Loud; el juego de palabras, el juego de mordazas, el comediante amoroso de Día de los inocentes, una niña floreciente con talento para hacer reír a la gente. Su aspecto consistía en una falda amarilla que le llegaba a las rodillas, una camisa blanca simple con una flor de chorro en ella y su pelo hecho en una coleta larga.

Llegando a la cuarta entre las mayores tenemos a Luna Loud, la más ruidosa, la propia máquina de discos y la multitud de surfistas. Ella era la dotada musicalmente de la familia. No podía dejar de tocar un acorde cada vez que la sensación le golpea. Su atuendo combinaba con su estilo de vida Rocker, ya que llevaba un par de botas de combate moradas que le llegaban un poco más allá de las rodillas, para la parte trasero tenía una pequeña falda escocesa de color púrpura y para ella una camiseta morada con mangas rotas y una calavera.

Pasar a la siguiente, al actual diseñador de modas, y la más inocente de los Loud, Leni Loud. Leni iba a decir que no era la más inteligente de la familia, sino que la inventó con una personalidad encantadora y cariñosa que no rivalizaba con nadie; se hizo un vestido simple color verde azulado con gafas de sol y sandalias blancas.

De penúltimo a último, Lori Loud, estudiante de 17 años de preparatoria y la hermana más mandona de la casa. Ella es una adolescente dura pero sencilla con una actitud que simplemente grita "¡No puedes hablarme de esa manera, soy casi un adulto!". Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas azul claro y pantalones cortos de color beige.

Por último, pero no menos importante, a los 20 años tenemos a Lincoln Loud, el marginado de los Loud's, no solo siendo el único hermano varón sino también el mayor, nació de la familia Loud y ahora es un estudiante universitario, artista del cómic, además de ser un miembro respetado y distinguido de su familia, se estableció como el modelo a seguir para que sus hermanas también lo mirasen. Su atuendo consistía en jeans negros largos, una camisa de vestir de manga larga naranja y zapatillas blancas. Pero fácilmente su rasgo más obvio y apremiante que era simplemente otra rareza que lo hacía diferente era su cabello blanco como la nieve, era lo suficientemente largo como para llegar a la parte posterior de su cuello y parecía atraer la atención, le gustara o no.

Estas son sus historias, estas son sus experiencias, estos son sus logros. Esto es lo que significa ser hermano y también lo que significa para ser un Loud.

—O es lo que yo pensaba. —Pensó el albino, mirando hacia atrás y ve como la casa estaba totalmente destrozada mientras que unos constructores estaba reparando la casa.

El mayor solo suspiro y miraba a todas sus hermanas con las cabezas baja mientras ellas miranda el suelo, como si ellas sabían lo que el estaban pensado en la mente de su hermano mayor.

—Y así es mi vida después de aver regresado de la universidad a pasar mis vacaciones de verano con mi familia. En vez de estar con mis colegas universitarios a festejar a lo grande mientras que posiblemente haga locuras y arrepentimientos al que posiblemente me arruinaría el futuro. —Lincoln volvió a suspirar mientras el explicaba a los lectores todo lo que pensaba —. Pero que puedo hacer, soy el mayor. Aún con todo los problemas que hacen mis hermanas, yo jamás las odiaría, ni mucho menos las dejaría por nada en el mundo, ya que es el deber como el hermano más mayor a guiarlas, ayudarlas en todo lo que pueda, velarlas y cuidarlas... a que engaño, nunca van cambia, ahora estoy atascado hasta que me asegure que Lori sea lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar de la casa mientras que yo estoy aunsente estudiando y haciendo mi vida. Dios que hice para merecer esto.

Y así comienza la vida del hermano más mayor de los Loud. Y si que el pobre tendrá unas vacación muy estresantes. Pero como dijo el hombre del plan. El siempre estará para todas ellas y jamás las dejaría por nada en el mundo. Pero si que el poblé no sabe las sorpresas que sus hermanas le tiene preparado, pero lo eso será para la siguiente capituló.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos y lectores, esto es todo. Y como sabrán, esto es una historia al que tanto e decidido hacer, y como sabrá el nombre, es inspirado por todos los Fic de Lincoln Louder y otros Fics relacionado a un Lincoln siendo el mayor de todas sus hermanas.**

 **Se que no es mucho. Ya que son solo introducciones de personajes y si que no les llegara interesarles.**

 **Bueno amigos espero que le haya gustado la introducción y comente sobre esta historia y también aceptaré ideas nada más por que no se si podré tener materia para continuar algo Yam ambición. También puede preguntar cosas si habrá o no.**

 **Bueno sin quitarles más tiempo, nos leeremos luego XD**


	2. Llegando a casa

Dejo escapar un montón de aire después del esfuerzo que hizo para cargar el último equipaje y ponerlo en la parte trasera de su auto. Se inclinó sobre el techo del vehículo mientras se secaba su sudor de la frente.

—Bueno esto es lo último. No puedo creer que haya pasado un año. ¿Cómo es que todos mis otros años en la escuela no fueron así de rápidos? —Pregunto ligeramente molesto a tiempo. —Bueno, será mejor que empiece regresar a casa, las chicas enviarán un grupo de búsqueda si no salgo de viaje ahora.

Se dejo caer en el asiento del conductor de su Acura negro, al que se enamoro de nuevo. Levantó la vista y vio a su compañero de habitación, Martín, acercándose hacía el.

—Wow, ¿ni siquiera puedo tener una despedida de alguien tan cercano? Vaya que eres frío jejeje. —Habló mientras que el albino salía del auto y después le dio un abrazo fraternal.

—Lo siento, hombre, tú sabes como son mis hermanas y todo. Si no regreso tan pronto como sea posible, estoy bastante seguro de que mi rostro aparecerá en las noticias como persona desaparecida. —Martín se rió de lo que le dijo.

—Te entiendo hombre, maneja seguro y oye, ¿estamos bien para ser compañeros también el próximo año? —Preguntó y el albino asentía con la cabeza feliz.

—No lo haría de otra manera buen amigo.

Después de un último apretón de manos, Martín se fue para hacer su propio empaque, mientras que Lincoln volvió a entrar a su auto, se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Pero antes de que el pudiera encender el motor de arranque, su teléfono sonó y lo alertó de una solicitud de video de llamada. Pulso el botón de aceptar y después se encontraba cara a cara con su hermana mayor, Lori, su primera hermana menor, y la mas mandona de todos. Lori Loud, es una joven adolescente estoica y sin sentido del humor que nunca deja que sus emociones se lleven lo mejor de ella, alguien muy difícil de descifrar por muy cierto. Pero el sabe que ella no es mala, claro que aveces llega hasta al punto de poder abalanciarse hacia ella, también llega a sobrepasarse, pero aún así es una mujer muy directa y fuerte al que tanto orgullo le tiene... o eso era lo que creía...

—Hola, Lincoln, me alegra que hayas respondido, ¿ya estás en camino? —Lo miró hacia los ojos.

—Sabes que no uso mi teléfono mientras estoy manejando. Todavía estoy en el estacionamiento. —Le informa a su hermana.

Lori hizo un puchero antes de sonreír.

—Bueno, supongo que es bueno que no te encuentres en la carretera, ya que todas esta muy desesperadas en volver a verte. —Dijo poniendo el teléfono y le dio una visión completa a todas sus hermanas ahí sentadas en el sofá.

Todas ellas habían crecidos muy rápido desde la última vez que las vio. Jamás creyó verlas todas tan lindas y hermosas. Había pasado un año desde que las vio todas juntas en un solo lugar, y vaya que le traen varios recuerdos.

—¡Lincoln! —Gritaron las chicas saltando del sofá, mientras todas ellas corrían hacia donde esta el teléfono, lo hicieron solo para agarra su atención y también comenzaban a pelear quien tendría la primera conversación sobre el marco

—¡Chicas una a la vez! —Grito el hermano para calmar la tormenta.

—Hasta cuanto vas a regresar a la casa! —Todas gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Miren, chicas, estaré allí para el final del día, lo prometo, pero no es seguro conducir por teléfono así que estoy en el estacionamiento de la escuela. —Les explico su situación.

—Pero Lori conduce mientras está en su teléfono todo el tiempo. —Lana dijo provocando un grito ahogado de las hermanas reunidas.

Lincoln frunció el ceño al ver que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Lori, y apesar de que estaban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Todo el mundo sabía que Lincoln era uno de los mejores conductores qué hay con la seguridad en el manejo, de hecho, su forma de conducir era una de las razones por las cuales bajaba el precio del seguro de Vanzilla, para orgullo y vergüenza de sus padres sabiendo que su hijo era un conductor más seguro que ellos.

—Lincoln no es así, no lo hago todo...—Lincoln la interrumpió con frialdad.

—Hablaremos de esto cuando llegue a casa. —dijo con palabras muy serias.

Lori salto del susto al escuchar las palabras bien frías de su hermano, parecía que quería ir corriendo a llorar en su cuarto, pero ella se mantuvo firme sin que sus hermanas la viera débil.

—Linky, hermano, ya vienes en camino, ya no puedo esperar en poder darte un grandioso abrazo después de un año en no poder verte. —Dijo su segunda hermana menor dándose a sí misma una abrazo.

Al decir esas palabras tan dulces, lograron desaparecer el ambiente helada y frío que anduvo por varios segundos. Leni realmente era como un ángel muy inocente a la vista de los demás. "Como desearía que no la manipulara así de fácil".

Después de la incomodidad por el regaño de Lori y las dulces palabras de Leni. Todas las hermanas comenzaron a conversa con su hermano, ya que esa era la razón por la que ella le llamaron in primer lugar.

—Oye Big Bro, me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a un concierto que va a dar en el centro de la ciudad en dos días. —Preguntando su tercera hermana menor, diciéndole con su acento británico.

—¡Hey Linc! espero que te prepares para el mejor viaje de tu vida ya que te tengo muchos chiste preparados para cuando llegues al la casa jejeje. —Y aquí su payasa y la cuata hermana menor. Dios que ella no le dejara el día jejeje.

—Oye Lincoln, cuando llegues a la casa, me preguntaba si querías jugar conmigo hacer varios actividades deportivas, es que quiero a alguien mayor que me ayude a entrenar en varios juegos muy rudos, y tu realmente eres la persona indicada para esto. —Comenzó a reírse a ver a su quinta hermana menor.

—¿Y qué hay de papá? —Pregunto esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

En un momento Lynn se rascaba su cabeza mientras comenzaba a silbar.

—Pues le dije que me ayudara hacer unos cuantos actividades, pero al intentar jugar con uno, papa quedó noqueado y creo que lo mande al hospital jejeje. —Riéndose mientras m se alejaba un poco de la cámara del video llamada.

Lincoln abrió sus ojos muy abiertos al escuchar lo que le dijo su hermanita, sabía que Lynn era fuerte pero WOW, jamás creyó que su hermana ya fuera demasiado fuerte como para porder noquear a su padre.

—¡Lincoln!

—¡Hermano!

Se sorprendí al ver las caras de sus queridísimas hermanitas.

—Liberty, Linka. Vaya que han crecidos ustedes dos. —Dijo muy sorprendido al ver a sus hermanas gemelas albinas.

—Jejeje hay, hermano, ni siquiera hemos crecido tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos. —Hablo Liberty.

—Pero mírate tu, hermano, tan grande y guapo. Ya hasta novia debes traer jeje. —Dijo Linka burlándose un poco mientras notaba cómo Liberty miraba a Linka directama hacia ella.

—Como crees, hermana, Lincoln puede ser guapo, pero sigue siendo nuestro torpe y queridísimo hermano. Hasta apuesto que aún sigue leyendo en ropa interior, leyendo revistas Hentai jejeje.

Se quedó paralizado por un momento, había olvidado que sus dos hermanas sabían de su oscuro secreto.

—¡Liberty! No digas eso enfrente de nuestras hermanas, además tu también lees revistas yaoi en ropa interior mientras te imaginas... —Linka no pudo hablar ya que Liberty le tapa su boca.

—¡Linka! No enfrente de nuestro hermano. —Susurró mientras ella comenzaba a verlo —. Ignora lo que dijo ella. Espero que llegues a salvo y también queremos que tengamos nuestro pequeña privasidad en leer nuestros cómics. —Dice mientras le guiño el ojo a su hermano.

Cuando las gemelas se fueron, todas las hermanas le comenzaron a verlo con la cara bastante disgustadas, realmente están pensando lo peor de el en estos momentos.

—Bueno... creo que me toca a mi.

—AHHHHHH! —Grito del susto al darse cuente de la presencia de su octava hermanita menor.

—Santos cielos, Lucy! Como apareciste de la nada. —Pregunto a su gótica de la noche.

—"Suspiro". Estaba aquí cuando las gemelas se marcharon, estuve esperando que hablaras, pero al ver que estabas en tus pensamientos, pensé que no me tocaba en poder hablarte contigo. —Eso fue lo que le respondio mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Lucy. Estaba pensando de lo que dijo Liberty y... bueno hermanita, perdóname por no ponerte atención. —Le dijo rezando que no la odiara.

—No te preocupes, Lincoln, se que Liberty no debió decirte eso enfrente de las demás. Yo también leo algo parecido pero con vampiros y hombres lobos.

Al decirme eso se quede con la boca abierta, ¿acaso sus padres no checa los libros que su hermana compra?

— _Diablos, tendrá que hablar con ellos dos._ —Pensó a si mismo

—Ya se lo que estas pensando, si les dices a nuestros padres, yo les dire que en el garage te encontré varias revistas y películas para adulto mientras en la esquina tenias un pequeño estuche lleno de condones. Ahora entiendo por que traes a mucho a tus amigas de la misma edad. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— _Diablos, ni siquiera estoy en casa y ya me están jodiendo el día. Sabía que tenía que llevármelos todos al momento de irme de vuelta al colegio. Lo bueno es que me lo dijo con la voz baja, o sino las chicas me vería con otros ojos._ —Pensó para si mismo.

—Hermano. Me puedes escuchar? —Preguntando Lana tocando el teléfono.

—Te escuchó Lana, vaya que has crecido hermanita, cómo está Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt, Goldie... —Lucy aparece en la pantalla.

—Y no te olvides de Colmillos. —Agregó Lucy mientras ella muestra su pequeño murcielago que lo tenía escindido en sus cabellos oscuros.

—Cierto jejeje... pero bueno Lana, como los estás cuidando a todos? —Pregunto el albino.

—Están todos bien, y hasta tengo más miembros que incluí a la familia. —En su bolsillo de su pecho salía una rana mientras que en su pierna salía una serpiente —. La rana se llama Brincos y la serpiente El Diablo. —Les muestras sus mascotas a Lincoln.

—Vaya...! Y qué pasó con Seymour. —Pregunta al notar que no tenía a su primera rana.

Lana bajo la cabeza mientras notaba que ella comenzó a sollozar un poco.

—Bueno... solo digamos que mi hermana... [sniff] le hizo algo y... [sniff]...—Lana no pudo terminar ya que su gemela la quita del medio.

—¡Ya estuviste mucho tiempo con el! —Lola la empuja del medio —. ahora me toca a mi hablar con mi rey.

—LOLA! —Le grito al ver como su gemela le quitó del medio de su conversación con Lana

—Si mi, rey. —Dijo de la manera más natural, ignorando la razón por la que le gritó.

—Porque le hiciste eso a tu hermana? —Pregunto algo molesto.

—Lana tardaba mucho y yo quería hablar contigo mi rey, acaso ya no quieres hablar a tu princesita. —Le responde mientras ella ponía esos ojos grandes y llorosos.

—Lola, sabes que eso ya no tiene efecto en mi... casi pero no contodas. —Miro hacia donde esta Leni —. Vaya que con ella necesito aguantar sus encantos para así ganar inmunidad —. Pensó Lincoln.

Lola comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y luego comenzó acercarse la pantalla mientras ella hablaba con la voz baja.

—Está bien, pero coste que si no me quieres, y prefieres más a Lana o a Leni... —Lola miraba a su alrededor, luego se acerca un poco a la pantalla y después le habla con la voz baja, asegurándose de que su hermano lo pudiera escuchar.

—N-no... como lo... ac-acaso lo... Dios... Lo-Lola perdón... —Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que Lola lo interrumpe.

—No te preocupes, hermano, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Dice con un tono picante mientras ella se mordía su labio inferior —.Cundo te desocupes, ve a mi habitación cuando Lana esté dormida. —Al decir eso ella le da un beso mientras le sopla a la pantalla.

No podía creer que esto le esté pasando, se suponía que sería unas vacaciones normales por Dios,

—Bueno mi Rey, te veo...—No pudo terminar ya que Lana lo embiste.

—¡Maldita! Como te atreves a interrumpirme! —Gritaba Lana.

—¡¿Chicas?! —Grito a sus hermanas para poder calmarlas, pero al no estar enfrente del teléfono no podía saber si lo pudieron escuchar o no.

Cuando el ruido de la pelea se comenzaba a aumentar, escucha varios gritos mientras miraba en la pantalla una luz resplandeciente que provenía en la dirección donde las gemelas peleaban, después el ruido seso y pudo ver a la siguiente hermana junto con una bebe.

—Lamento por esho unidad fraternal. Pero ya shabrásh la rutina de nuestrash unidadesh y como termina al no tenerte a nuestra estancia donde vivimosh. —Explicó su penúltima hermana menor.

—Lisa, ¿que fue lo qué pasó con las gemelas? —Pregunto curioseado.

—Si te refieresh a eshas dos salvajesh, eshtán ahí acoshtabas mientrash que las demásh unidadesh fraternales ayuda a llevárshelas a sus cuartosh de recuperación. —le respondió con una de sus explicación que apenas logro entender por su ceceo lateral que hacía. No la culpa por ser una niña de 4 años.

—Así que las llevan a sus cuartos. —Comente mientras levantaba un poco la ceja.

—Ashí es mi queridíshimo hermano mayor llamado Lincoln. Y me alegro mucho que al menosh hay alguien másh en esta casa que tenga la capacidad de poder entender mi shuperioridad intelectual que me entienda mis conocimientosh. —Lisa sostuvo muy firme a la infante mientras ella se acomodaba sus anteojos —. Por su puesto que yo misma te tuve que enseñar todo.

Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, desde la edad de dos, ella le había ayudado con unos problemas en sus tareas y estudios. Al principio sabía que sería inteligente, pero jamás llego a pensar que tendría una mente brillante como para alcanzar el mismo IQ de Albert Einstein.

—¡Pop-pop! —La infante intentaba tocar el teléfono.

—Hola, Lily, Vaya que ya has creicido mucho mi pequeña florecita. —Puso su mano a la vista de la cámara para que su ultima hermanita la pudiera tocar.

—Wil-Pop —La pequeña toca la pantalla donde estaba la mano.

—Vaya que me conoces, ya no puedo espera en volver a verte Lily.

—Bueno unidad, me tengo que marchar, ya que mi unidad comenzó a descargar un poco, y no quiero sheguir cargando por mucho tiempo. —Lisa comenzaba a jadear por mantener cargada a Lily.

Una vez acabado, todas las demás hermanas se despide y también le deseaba que regresara bien del viaje, pero antes de que Lori colgara, el le dice que esta conversación aún estaría pendiente. Lori no tuvo opción que aceptar y después corto la llamada.

Una vez finalizado, encendió el motor del auto, arranco el vehículo, salió del estacionamiento y sale a la calle camino a casa. Si el GPS estaba en lo correcto, debería estar en casa antes de las cuatro cuarenta y cinco. Cuando el llegue de la casa, tendrá una charla muy seria con ellos dos sobre todo lo que paso y espera que no le vaya traer malas noticias, ya con sus hermanas fueron suficientes como para saber que realmente tenía que esforzarse en poder cambiar un poco a esta familia suya.

El tiempo pasa mientras maneja, pero cada vez que ve su celular, tuvo que tomar respiro al fondo, no es como si estuviera enojado... bien, estaba enojado, pero la mayor parte de su desilusión es que Lori era la hermana mayor de la casa, ¡se suponía que le daría un buen ejemplo a sus hermanas!

— _Diablos, sí que tendré que hablar con Lori cuando llegue a casa después de instalarme en mi habitación. Ella debería saber mejor, y qué pasaría si sucediera algo? Ella podría hacerse matar, y no solo a ella, sino a cualquiera de los demás. Sin mencionar lo que eso le haría a mamá y papá. Sé que nuestros padres se culparían a sí mismos por lo que le sucedió a su hija mayor._ —Pensó mientras el comenzaba a calmarse —. Cálmate y no conduzcas enojado Lincoln, solo respira profundamente —. Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dejaba ir lentamente y se calmaba un poco.

Una de las cosas buenas de estar en la carretera durante horas, es que le ayudaba a calmar a si mismo, junto con su auto y la carretera, así que cuando llegue a casa, estaba más que suficientemente preparado como para tener una conversación tranquila con su hermana, de paso entretener con sus hermanas y por supuesto que también en sus actividades.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas más y por fin había llegado al pueblo de Royal woods, Michigan. Así que una vez llegando a la avenida Frankly, estaciono su auto en la calle del frente de su casa, cerró la puerta y como arma inicial en las carreras, ese golpe hizo que toda su familia saliera disparada por la puerta hacia el. El estaba preparado para eso, pero se preguntaba, quién era el primero en contactarle? Y sorprendentemente fue su madre. Rita se balanceó hacia el albino, después le comenzó a besarle en la frente y mejillas.

—¡Oh mi bebé, es tan bueno verte! —Gritó apretando contra su pecho.

—Sí, me alegro de verte también, mamá —. Dijo mientras aplastaba el aliento, lo que se hizo cuando cada una de sus hermanas se unió al abrazo.

—Señoritas, creo que ya ha tenido suficiente. —Dice el padre con aplausos mientras rompía el abrazo grupal —. Es bueno verte, hijo. —Le saluda mientras abrazaba y daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

Cuando rompieron el habrazo, el fue a sentarse al asiento trasero de su auto mientras veía como su papá prosedio en agarra su equipaje.

—No, papá, yo puedo hacerlo. —Dijo solo para que su padre le pusiera su mano hacia el.

—Lincoln, trabajaste duro todo el año; es hora de que tomes un descanso y deja que tu viejo se ocupe de esto. —Dijo levantando una de sus bolsas jadeando con cada paso.

—Hazte a un lado novato. Yo lo tengo. —Lynn Jr. habló crujiendo sus nudillos mientras se tiraba a Lincoln de su asiento trasero y se retorcía usando todas sus bolsas y corriendo hacia el garage.

—Muy bien Lynn. —Dijo mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de su automóvil, y después seguía a su padre y hermana al garage.

Una vez adentro todo se veía exactamente como lo dejo. Originalmente dormía en uno de los cuartos de la casa que actualmente Lori y Leni dormía ahí, luego de que su familia se expandiera un poco, el se mudo al closet que increíblemente podría caber su estatura actual, pero ahora ese closet esta ocupada por Linka y Liberty. Cuando sus padres no tenía control... [tosiendo] "sexo"... [tosiendo] pues tuvieron más miembros de la familia y como ya le llegó a la pubertad y cosas de chicos... decidió mudarse y vivir en el garage. Sus hermanas no le gustaron la idea de mudarse y alejarse de ellas, pero cuando su mamá les dio la charla a las mayores y a las menores les tuvieron que inventar otra cosas, pues entendieron y por eso lo dejaron vivir a solas en su cuarto de garage.

Al momento de acabar de instalar las cosas, su padre y Lynn decidieron dejarlo solo mientras el acababa de terminar los toques finales. Una vez finalizado, saco su teléfono para marcar a alguien, pero luego decidió llamarlo mas tarde ya que casi se olvida sobre un pequeño asunto, así que marco de nuevo el número y espero que le contestara. Luego de varios intentos al fin tuvo respuesta.

—Lori, te quiero aqui en el garage, tenemos que terminar de hablar. —Esas fueron sus serias palabras hacia su hermana.


	3. Siendo el mayor

Al decir esas palabras a su hermana, esperaba que ella le respondiera.

— _Lin... Lincoln..._

Pudo escuchar la voz de Lori como si estuviera tartamudiando entre miedo y llanto, también podía notar varios sonidos que se escuchaba por toda la línea.

—Lori, ¿donde estas? —Preguntando por saber en donde estaba ella.

— _Estoy en mi cuarto junto con Leni... ella me pidió que le ayudara a ser algo especial para ti._

—Ya veo. —Ahora sabe donde estaba su hermana —. Solo quería recordarte que aún tenemos esa charla pendiente.

Al recordarle a su hermana, Lynn entró por la puerta y depositó unas cosas en el garaje.

—Bueno, Lori, te hablaré después...

Lincoln colgó la llamada y luego fue hacia donde esta Lynn

—Oye, Lynn, quería volver agradecerte por ayudar a papá acargar mis cosas y también a desempacarlas. —Dijo alborotando su cabello mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—No hay de que, Lincoln. —Sintiendo que su hermano dejaba de sacudir su cabeza —. Además quería demostrarte lo fuerte que me e hecho. —Lynn le mostraba unas poses, y pudo notar una pequeña masa muscular en los brazos y las piernas.

—Vaya, Lynn. Con tanto músculo hasta podrías levantar hasta la Vanzilla jejeje. —Reia mientras que Lynn ponía la cara de puchero.

—No me digas como si no fuera gran cosa. Además me estaba preparando para poder enfrentarte a ti en unas luchas libres. —Ella dijo poniéndose en posición para lanzarse encima de el.

Usando la cama, Lynn salto sobre ella, luego se lanza sobre Lincoln y aterriza en su brazo para hacerle un "Diving Armbreaker". Pero al llegar agarrar el brazo, Lincoln la atrapa y después lo agarra de los hombros, le hace girar dandole vueltas muchas veces hasta que Lynn consigue marearse, luego la deja caer en la cama.

Cuando intento tomar un reposo después de darle tantas vueltas, Lynn le sorprende por la espalda y agarra su cabeza, apoyándose sobre su hombro; entonces, se deja caer tumbado para conducir en su rostro abajo de la cama a través del hueco de su axila.

Al momento de acabar, Lynn comenzó alzar la pierna de su hermano, se apoyaba en su pecho y después comenzó a contar.

—1... 2... 3!

Después de finalizar Lynn se bajó de el y comenzó a saltar de alegria.

—¡Woohoo! Y la ganadora y aún campeona... Lynn Loud Jr. —Se dijo a si misma exitada por haber vencido a su hermano.

Por otra parte Lincoln aún seguía adolorido por lo último. Si que Lynn aún no se le quita de lo competitiva que es, pero al ver la feliz se hace sentir muy alegre por ella.

—Tal vez me hayas vencido Lynn, pero aún sigo siendo el campeón de las consquillas. —Se levanto de golpe, comenzó a embestirla y le comienza acérele cosquillas a su hermana.

—Linc!... Pssh... n-no se... haha... Mnnn... vale jaja... hahahahah! —Ella no podía decir nada ya que le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Cuando la segunda pelea había cesado, Lynn y Lincoln estában acostados en la cama recuperando el aliento por haber jugado por mucho tiempo. Al recobrar sus fuerzas, el se levanto de la cama, pero por sorpresa Lynn lo embiste en su pecho y comienza a hablar.

—Realmente te extrañe, hermano. —Lynn comenzó abrazarlo y ponía algo de fuerza en su agarre.

Lincoln sabia que Lynn era la que más lo extrañaba de todos. Bueno todos lo extrañaban, pero Lynn era uno de las personas al que no conoce la palabra "paciencia" en su vocabulario, así que no la culpo por no estar mucho con ella. Así que el comenzó acariciar su cabello mientras ahora la castaña comenzaba a sollozar.

—Hermano... [Sniff] aún me quieres. —Dijo la deportista, poniendo la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

—Por su puesto que te quiero, Lynn. —Le responde sabiendo por que le dijo esas palabras.

—Aún sigo siendo una mala hermana ante tus ojos? —Ahora llorando un poco.

—[Suspiro] Lynn, ya hemos hablado de eso, ya todo pasó, ellas te perdonaron por lo que hiciste. —Abrazo a su hermana mientras le acaricio su cabeza.

—Linc... —Lynn Lloraba en su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. La pobre aún se sentía culpable por lo qué pasó hace un año.

* * *

Pasó un buen tiempo y Lynn cayó dormida en su adome. Se toma un momento para mirar a su alrededor, notando que su habitación no había cambiado, además de que Luna había movido su exceso de equipo musical, y no se veía ni una mota de polvo. Miró la hora de su reloj y ve que ya había pasado más de media hora. Así que decidió despertar a su hermana ya que si se tardaban otra media hora más, toda la familia comenzara a preguntar en donde estarían.

—Lynn despierta. —Le susurra en su oído y agitaba un poco su hombro.

—Mmmn... solo 5 minutos más. —bosteza mientras ella usaba sus piernas para amarra un poco en su regazo.

En ese momento noto como su hermana se veía bien hermosa cuando estaba dormida. El cuerpo muy formando lo hacía verse bastante atractiva, sus curva era perfecta en su condición física, aunque aún no tenía los tributos de una mujer, aún tenía esa bellasa que la hacía verse especial. Así que comenzo acariciar sus cabellos para así poder ver mejor su rostro.

En el momento de seguir acariciando, su teléfono sonó, haciendo que la deportista comenzara a despertarse.

—[Bostezo] ¿Que hora es? —Lynn comenzó a estirarse mientras que Lincoln comienza a levantarme de la cama.

—La hora de ver con los demás, vamos Lynn. —Camino hacia la puerta y comenzó a salir en ella.

* * *

Miro alrededor de la casa con ojos frescos que todavía parecía familiar, y a la vez diferente al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo fue esa canción? "Todo se queda, pero aún cambia muy levemente." Era cierto que todo está cambiando, incluso si todavía tiene el mismo aspecto. Fue y se sento en el sofá, pero inmediatamente fue rodeado por sus hermanas.

El les daba una entrevista con historias de las cosas que el y su compañero de cuarto de Martín. Empezaron a mostrar las fotos que había tomado con su teléfono de un año de distancia. El tiempo vuela cuando se están divirtiendo antes de saber que su padre estaba sirviendo la cena; su famosa lasaña.

—¡Démosle la bienvenida a Lincoln de regreso de la universidad a todos!—. Dijo Lynn padre alzando su vaso, en el que todos hicieron lo mismo.

—¡Bienvenido de vuelta Lincoln!

Lincoln se sonroja. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenia tanta atención, en una familia de quince simplemente no es posible.

—Oye, Lincoln. Me gustaría saber si tienes novia. —Pregunto Linka que estaba en su lado derecho.

—Nope. —Le responde mientras tomaba un pedazo de lasaña —. Salí con unas cuantas, pero nunca me agarro la atención en tener una relación. Además mis estudios me impedían tener algo de tiempo para mi mismo.

—Me alegra. —Dijo Linka con un tono de alivio.

—¿Disculpa? —Dijo Lincoln atónito por lo que escuchó.

—Nada, hermano! —Linka agita sus manos muy nerviosa y vuelva a comer su plato de lasaña.

—¿Aún sigues pensando en "ella" cierto? —Agregó Liberty que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

—¿De "Ronnie"? Pues... aún la extraño, pero ya dejamos claro nuestros términos. —Le respondío con un tono algo triste.

—Por tu tono de voz pienso que aún quieres estar con ella. Aunque en mi opinión me alegra de que ustedes dos hayan terminado su relación. No me lo malinterpretes pero ustedes dos no era como la buena pareja que antes pensába.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Aún sigo sintiendo el golpe que me dio Ronnie cuando acepté tomar sus sugerencias. —Le dice mientras miraba a todas sus hermanas con un poco de enojo.

—Lo sentimos, Linky. No esperábamos que eso pasara. —Hablo Leni pidiendo disculpas.

—Si, Bro. Estábamos demasiado entusiasmadas como para poder ver tu situación. —Tambien Luna le estaba dando una disculpa

—Además Ronnie sabe como dar justo en el blanco, jejeje ¿entiendes? —Comentó Luan intentando dar humor a la mesa.

—Debi haberla golpeado cuando tuve la oportunidad. —Le dice muy enojada ya que ella no le gusto como lo había golpeado a su hermano.

—... —Lori no dijo mucho, ya que aún estaba asustada por lo que le va decir su hermano después de que la cena se acabe y tenga una charla con el.

* * *

Después de comer Lincoln estuvo listo para descansar. Ese impulso le sacó más de lo que pensaba. La cena de su padre en su estómago no le ayudaba a mantenerse despierto, pero el y Lori aún necesitábamos tener una charla.

—¿Lori puedes venir conmigo por un minuto? —Pregunto mientras abría la puerta de entrada y salía para dirigirse al garaje.

Ella lo siguió y una vez que estuvieron dentro Lincoln tomo un momento para poder pensar en lo que le va a decirle. Era claro que necesitaba darle una buena charla y también una buena disciplina.

—Lincoln, sé que estás enojado, pero te prometo que no enviaré mensajes de texto ni conduciré tanto como de vez en cuando.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno, Lori. No deberías hacerlo nunca, qué tipo de ejemplo estás estableciendo como la hermana mayor, ¡sin mencionar que podrías matarte a ti mismo y a los demás! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso me haría a mí?! —Grito controlando su temperamento sin éxito.

—Lincoln lo sé, pero...-

—¡NO hay peros! —La interrumpe —. ¡No quiero perderte! —Grito agarrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola.

Los ojos de Lori comenzaron a llorar ante la explosión de amor de su hermano por ella. Ella se apoyó en su hombro y lo abrazó.

—Está bien, prometo que no enviaré más mensajes de texto ni conduciré... —Dijo mientras ella rompe el abrazo, se sentaba en la cama y su hermano lo hacía lo mismo.

—Bueno, sí te creo, pero creo que todavía debes ser castigada. —Le dice mientras sacaba en sus cosas una vieja pala de madera.

Lori al ver la vieja pala que tenía en sus manos, ella salta del susto mientras cubría su parte trasera con sus propias manos.

—¡LINCOLN! —Le grita con un sonrojo que mostraba su rostro.

—HAHAHAHA! No puedo creer que después de tantos años, aún sigues teniendo miedo mis métodos de castigo.

Lori ponía la cara de puchero.

—Literalmente no es gracioso, eres el único que tiene las agallas para ponernos un dedo encima a nosotras.

—Pues no es mi culpa que nuestros padres no sea capaces de disciplinarlas, tal vez por eso los problemas siguen creciendo y hasta apuesto que los castigos no son nada comparados con lo que yo siempre les doy... —Lincoln puso la pala hacia aún lado —. Yo diría que una niña como tú entendería el mensaje. —Dijo sonriendo mientras que Lori se sonrojaba.

—Yo... he sido una niña mala, ¿verdad? —Dijo mientras que Lincoln la interrumpe.

—No te pases, Lori. Se muy bien lo que ibas a hacer, y eso mi hermana ya no tiene efecto en mi, tal vez con clyde lo puedes seducir hasta matarlo, pero conmigo jamás.

—Jejeje solo bromeaba, hermano. Aunque si no fuéramos hermanos... —Lori comenzo acercase a Lincoln y le susurra en su oído —. En estos mismo instantes tu me tendrías en tu cama y me harías tuya por toda la noche. —Le dice con un tono muy picante y seductor, haciendo que el peliblanco tragara saliva.

Lori tomo la pala, luego ella comenzó jugar con el, dándose a si misma unas cuantas nalgadas.

* * *

Afuera de la puerta del garaje, todas las hermanas escucharon atentamente el "castigo" de Lori que se podía escuchar cerca de la casa. Esto generó varias reacciones distintas. Leni desde la ventana del comedor, podía escuchar varias palmadas muy fuertes, como si varias pelotas cayeran al suelo. Luna junto con Luan podía escuchar desde la cocina, varios gemidos de parte de Lori. Lynn al que estába en el patio trasero haciendo ejercicios después de haber comido la cena, pudo escuchar como Lori comenzaba a gritar de placer. Linka y Liberty que estaban en su cuarto leyendo cómics en sus ropas íntimas, podía escuchar desde su ventana, varias palmada de placer. Sorprendentemente todas sus caras comenzaba a tonarse de color rojo cereza, luego Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Liberty y Linka, pensaron en una sola cosa en su mente.

—No te quedarás con el Lori, ya que mi hermano será solo mío.

Por otra parte, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa, el sonido de una palmada hizo que las cuatro jóvenes se aterrasen. La razón era por que su único hermano mayor, eran la única persona que tenía las agallas para castigarlas severamente, ni siquiera las maldiciones de Lucy, los animales de Lana, las amenazas de Lola y ni la ciencia de Lisa, puede lograr salirse de un castigo severo y aterrador.

* * *

Lori estaba justo en el borde. Un swat más haría que su hermano quedaría con la cara de vergüenza. Pero eso nunca pasó,

—Acabaste. —Dijo con una mirada seria mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

Su trasero le comenzaba doler por tantas palmadas que se hizo a si misma. Lori deja caer la tabla mientras se masajeaba su parte trasera.

—Ouch... parece que te había subestimado, Lincoln... ay. —Lori comenzaba quejarse de dolor.

Lincoln se quedó allí sentado con las piernas cruzadas y suspiro un poco.

—No se lo que acabaste de hacer y ni quiero saber por qué lo hiciste, pero creo que tu castigo fue entregado lo suficiente. Lori se burló antes de notar la oscuro que se veía afuera.

—Bueno, ¿podría dormir aquí esta noche?" Preguntó la rubia ruborizando solo para que la puerta de la entrara se cerrara, dejándola afuera del garaje.

* * *

—¿Como te fue con nuestro hermano? —Pregunto Leni aguantándose las ganas en no matar a su compañera de cuarto.

—[Suspiro] Mal, Leni. —Lori le responde mientras ponía la almohada en su cara.

—Oh... ¿así que tu plan en azotarte a ti misma no funciono? Al menos lo dejaste una buena impresión... ¿cierto? —Preguntando mientras daba los toques finales de su creación.

—No Leni, ni siquiera se ruborizó, ni mucho menos ponía la cara de vergüenza. ¿Como la harán esas zorras para tener a nuestro hermano en sus merced?

—Pues puedes preguntárselo a Car..! —Leni esquiva la almohada que le arrojó su hermana mayor.

—Ni te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, Leni. Todavía no se me quita esa imagen de mi cabeza. Como se atreve esa perra en acostarse con mi Linky. —Dijo Lori muy furiosa.

—Al menos ella esta de viaje en Londres con sus padres, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para poder seducirlo a nuestro hermano y así tenerlo para nosotras solas. —Leni pone la ropa en una bolsa.

—Pero qué hay de las demás. Diablos, nunca pensé que casi la mitad de nuestras hermanas estuvieran enamoradas de nuestro hermano. Y no se como demonios me convencieron en unirme a esto.

—Yo tampoco se porque decidiste entrar, desde que Bobby se mudó, tú has estado un poco distante. —Leni se acercó a su compañera.

—Crees que Lincoln sea capas de... ya sabes... —Lori bajo su cabeza.

—No lo creo. Se que lo arruinamos en ese día, fuimos muy malas hermanas, especialmente sobre los temas que tuvimos. —Leni se sienta a lado de Lori.

—Todo es mi culpa, Lincoln me dejo a cargo de ser la hermana mayor, y yo le fallé. Nunca estuve lista para ser la alpha de la familia. Era mejor que Liberty lo fuera. —Lori comenzaba a llorar.

—Hermana... —Leni la abraza —Lo intentaste, Lori.

—Pero no fue suficiente, le falle a mi hermano, te falle a ti, Leni, falle a esta familia, que más tengo que fallar... solo soy una egoísta hypocrita que solo usa su teléfono en vez de cuidar a mi familia. Lincoln tiene todo el derecho de odiarme y verme como...

—No lo eres. —Leni le corta mientras ella también comenzaba a llorar. —Tu realmente te esfuerzas, mientras que yo... sólo soy un estorbo... [Sniff]

—Leni. —Dijo Lori mirando a su hermana.

—Tu realmente das orden a la casa, intentas tomar acciones y haces que la todas te obedezca... mientras que yo... solo soy una tonta a que no pone mucha atención en todo lo qué pasa en su alrededor.

—Leni tu...

—Yo soy la tercera mayor, tengo 16 años por Dios. Siempre dependo mucho, de ti, de mis padres, y sobre todo, mi Lincoln, mi hermano mayor, la única persona al que tanto tiempo me a dado para que yo sea alguien, el que jamás se rindió en mi... pude haber parado todo... —al finalizar ella se acuesta y usa una de las almohadas para recostarse en ella.

—Leni...

* * *

Ya era muy tarde y la luz de la luna comenzaba a iluminar sobre todo su cuarto. Tuvo suerte de que Lola se pusiera mal después de que unos de los postre que consumió estuviera envenenados. La pobre tenía que ir muchas veces al baño, y su mamá le tuvo que dar unos medicamento para aliviarle la diarrea.

Lincoln comenzaba buscar en sus cosas algo para matar el tiempo, pero cuando checo más al fondo, pudo encontrar varios documentos guardados. Así que abrió el folder y solo había varios trámites de transferencia, pero al checar la ultima hoja, pude ver la palabra "custodia" en ella. En ese momento recordó el día en que tuvo que usarlo como último recurso, como desearía que su familia no fuera tan estupida.

—Vaya "suerte" que tengo...


	4. Assesino cereal

Una mañana de sábado en la casa Loud. Para Lincoln generalmente consistía en ser despertado por los sonidos de sus hermanas, que causaban algún tipo de caos y destrucción. Se podía escuchar todo el caos desde afuera donde actualmente estaba dormido el hermano más mayor de los Louds cerca donde esta el garage.

Parecía que ese sería el mismo caso que hoy, así que cuando despertó de su actual sueño, se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj ubicado en su tocador. Marcaba las 9:24 a.m. sobre un momento posterior a su hora habitual de despertar.

Luego agarró un par de prendas limpias y se movió para salir afuera y así llegar a la casa para poder ir a la ducha, pero mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, no se dio cuenta de que su cabeza se dirigía hacia la parte superior del marco de la puerta,

 ***¡BANG!***

—¡Ouch! —Lincoln dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza en un intento de aliviar el dolor.

Verán Lincoln solía olvidar que debido al crecimiento masivo que tuvo al final de sus años de escuela secundaria, lo hizo disparar a una impresionante altura de seis punto uno pies y también solía olvidar que la puerta de su habitación era simplemente lo suficientemente pequeño como para causar daño corporal a su cara de enfrente.

—Ser grande tiene sus ventajas, pero también sus desventajas. — Lincoln mira a los lectores. — Vaya que fue una enternidad en poder hablar con ustedes. Estar en la universidad no es sencillo como uno cree, pero al menos logre sobrevivir.

A medida que el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse, continuó su camino hacia su casa y cuando llegó, noto que la puerta de enfrente estaba abierta. Era raro para el mayor, pero después se da cuenta que posiblemente Luna debió haber salido de la casa para ir a una fiesta o concierto que por obvia razones no le dieron el permiso, como siempre tuvo que escabullirse e irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Una vez que terminara sus asuntos Luna debió regresar y como un mal hábito de parte de sus hermanas era que ninguno se molestaba en cerrar la maldita puerta de su hogar. Siempre fue así con esta familia, tal vez les tenga que volver a recordarles que siempre deben cerrar la puerta cuando la casa esté sola, o aún si hay personas en la casa siempre hay que mantener cerrada en caso de que un extraño entra por a la residencia sin ningún previo aviso, pero eso tendrá que esperar ya que ahora necesitaba de un buen desayuno, no podría pensar las cosas con el estómago vacío. Así que Lincoln entro por la puerta principal de la casa.

Una vez en la planta alta y llegando hacia la puerta del baño, nota que ninguna de sus hermanas se encontraba en el pasillo haciendo fila. Posiblemente algunas estuviera abajo sin que el se diera cuenta, o también podrían estar dentro de sus habitaciones haciendo sus propias actividades, preparándose para el día siguiente. Así que si perder el tiempo, Lincoln entro al baño y ahí comenzó a pensar en como se la pasaría su tiempo de vacaciones con su familia ruidosa.

Después de terminar de ducharse, bajó las escaleras para conseguir algo de comer. Aquí es donde se encontrará con la primera hermana de hoy.

—Hola buenos días, Lynn. —Lincoln dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Lynn apartó la vista de su pequeña pila de panqueques (probablemente hechos por su padre más temprano en la mañana) para enfrentar a Lincoln.

—Buenos días, hermano. —Lynn respondió casualmente hacia él.

Lincoln luego se mudó a los armarios para obtener un cuenco de su cereal Zombie Bran favorito, pero cuando fue a servirlo se dio cuenta de que la caja estaba vacía. Así que, mientras arrojaba la caja con aire abatido, se dirigió hacia la nevera con la esperanza de encontrar algo para comer. Para su disgusto, encontró solo contenedores vacíos y el estómago vacío.

—Mamá y papá probablemente necesiten ir de compras. —Pensó Lincoln para sí mismo, así que con nada mejor que hacer y crujiendo sus dientes, salió a buscar algo para comer.

Pero justo cuando el albino se preparaba para sacar las llaves, El y Rita entraron, y notaron la partida de su hijo. Decidieron pedirle un favor.

—Hijo. Yo y tu madre tenemos que irnos al trabajo en un par de minutos, ¿crees que podrías ir y recoger algunas despensas para nosotros? —El , preguntó de manera inquisitiva.

Lincoln tuvo que contenerse físicamente para no suspirar de la exasperación, pero asintió de todos modos con sus padres.

—Esta bien papa lo haré. —Pero cuando el estaba apunto de darle el dinero a su hijo, Lincoln pone su mano en frente de su padre —. Lo haré pero con una condición. —Los Padres atónitos por la petición que pedía su hijo —. Iré por los despensas solo. —Esa fueron las palabras serias que le dijo.

Los padres se sorprendieron por las palabras serias de su hijo, pero después asistieron ya que sabía muy bien como eran la conducta de sus hijas, y era muy razonable la petición que pedía su único hijo varón. Aún recordaba ese día en donde el dueño de la tienda prohibió la entrada a toda la familia después del gran desorden que hicieron sus hijas. Y como su único hijo no estaba con ellos en ese día, era posible mandar a Lincoln a comprar los comestibles sin que el tuviera problemas con el gerente de la tienda. Además no quería decirle a su hijo sobre ese asunto, entre todos sus hijos, Lincoln era el que más temían cuando se tratara de disciplinar a su familia, en especial cuando el castiga a sus propios padres.

Después de recibir el dinero de sus padres para que comprara pronto las compras, se dirigió hacia la puerta, salió de la casa y fue hacia donde esta su auto estacionado junto con la camioneta, en la cual iba ser heredada cuando llegará tener su licencia de conducir. Pero con los problemas económicos en la casa más el caos en ella, era obvio que el hombre del plan tenía ya ahorrado dinero suficiente como para comprar su propio auto. Obvio que no era su hermosura de Acura negro que tenía, si no un carro común usado que apenas estaba en estado de aguantar por lo menos dos a tres años de vida, comparando con el Vanzilla que ya llevaba casi de sesenta años de vida la vieja camioneta.

Una vez que entro a su auto y encender el motor de arranque, Lincoln solo dio un último suspiro de frustración y después comenzó acelerar del motor de su auto, dejando la calle de la ave Frankly y después recordando el día en que casi el gerente de la tienda los sacaba a escobazos a todos.

—Cómo me gustaría que por una vez mis hermanas tuviera un buen comportamiento... Heh. —Bufándose a si mismo. Sabiendo que eso jamás pasaría mientras una tuviera una familia bien grande como la suya —. Si tan solo el papel de hermano mayor fuera así de fácil.

Esas fueron siempre sus palabras como recordatorio, al recordar el día en el que tuvo que llevar a sus hermanas al supermercado. Sabiendo que llevaría la tormenta consigo.

 **Flashback un años antes**

Hace un año en las vacaciones primaverales, con la misma rutina diaria que tomaba el albino al llagar a su casa después de salirse de su cuarto de garage y tener planeado a tomarse un buen baño. Luego de vestirse y saludando al resto de sus hermanas en la cocina, el hermano mayor fue a buscar algo de comer, y al darse cuenta de que no había nada para desayunar, el albino tomo sus llaves de su auto ya usado, pero muy pronto se compraría un buen auto al que tantos años se había ahorrado para conseguir la cantidad necesaria para comprar el vehículo al que tanto se había esforzado en conseguir.

Pero una vez que saliera del cuarto del comedor, se topa con sus padres y le pide a su hijo el favor de comprar las despensas de la casa. Ya que sus padres tenía planeado ir a un Spa, y como ya tenía sus nombres citados para esa hora, el albino solo asistió aguantándose las ganas de no suspirar en ellos.

Una vez que recibe el dinero de sus padres para que comprara pronto las compras, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de poner girar la perilla de la puerta, su hermana lo detuvo y le hizo una simple petición.

—Ooh, Lincoln irá a la tienda, ¿puedo ir? Necesito comprar más pelotas de tenis, ¿por favor, Lincoln? —Preguntó Lynn con una mirada suplicante y no pudo encontrar la fuerza en él para rechazarla.

Pero justo cuando salían de la cocina hacia la puerta de entrada chocaron con otra hermana.

—¡Oye! ¿hacia dónde se dirigieron ustedes? —Luan preguntó con una mirada curiosa.

—¡Vamos a ir a la tienda! —Respondió Lynn rápidamente.

—Realmente esto es perfecto, necesito obtener más suministros para mis shows, no te molestaría si lo etiqueto, ¿no? —Luan preguntó con una mirada inocente.

Todo lo que Lincoln podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza a su hermana como su respuesta silenciosa a su pregunta. Pero Lincoln sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora, al igual que una bola de nieve rodando por una ladera nevada, se haría cada vez más grande y más grande hasta que finalmente alcanzara la masa crítica. Y justo cuando él predijo que sus hermanas salieron de la carpintería preguntándole si podían venir para sus propias necesidades personales. Finalmente, cuando todos estaban preparados para irse, Lincoln agarró las llaves de Vanzilla y les dejo las suyas a sus padres para que ellos pudieran ir a le Spa, luego se dirigió a la puerta con el resto de sus hermanas a remolque.

Lincoln no era un tipo frívolo, solo obtenía algo por necesidad en lugar de solo quererlo. Fue por esta razón que Lincoln había comprado su automóvil, porque descubrió que ir a la universidad, ir al trabajo y regresar a casa, le quitaeia demasiado tiempo del día. Siguiendo los pasos de su padre, Lincoln había conseguido, en su aspecto personal, la Van más genial en la historia de la humanidad. Un autobús Volkswagen diez ventanas personalizado con capacidad para hasta quince personas. Había conseguido esta camioneta como regalo de graduación de sus padres y había aprovechado bien desde entonces.

Después de apilar a todos en el monstruo móvil y asegurarse de que todos estuvieran abrochados, se retiró de la entrada y comenzó su viaje al supermercado más cercano. El viaje al mercado fue relativamente pacífico (tan pacífico como se puede obtener con esta familia) y también fue relativamente corto.

Cuando entraron en el estacionamiento, Lincoln le dijo a Lori que estaba a cargo de observar a las niñas menores, como Lily, Lisa, las gemelas y a Linka, mientras el resto se retiraba a recoger sus propios productos dentro de la tienda. Verán a pesar de que Lincoln es el mayor y sus padres lo dejan a cargo mientras están fuera de la casa, él tiende a dejar que Lori tome las riendas del comando, porque ella parecía mejor para estar pendiente de los más jóvenes. Aún que aveces tenía que echarle un ojo de vez en cuando.

Cuando todos ingresan a la tienda, Lincoln pesca la lista que su madre le había dado antes de irse al Spa. Después de sacar la enorme lista del bolsillo de su pantalón, Lincoln solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza.

—Esto me llevará por todo el maldito día.

Fue alrededor de cuarenta minutos más tarde mientras compraba en la sección de productos lácteos que Lincoln descubrió el primer contratiempo de su excursión en la tienda de comestible.

 **¡WOOHOOO!**

Escuchó una voz que sabía que pertenecía a su hermana Lynn cuando también oyó el "clic clac" de un carrito de la compra de comestibles gritando por el suelo de baldosas limpias.

—[Suspiro] — Lincoln suspiró suavemente por pura expectación de que esto sucediera. Había esperado que Lynn hubiera dejado de montar en los carros como si fueran Go karts, pero por desgracia, parecía que no.

Perezoso Lincoln se alejó de su carrito y se dirigió hacia la sección más abierta de la tienda y esperó a que Lynn pasara volando en su carrito como él sabía que haría. Como era de esperar, tuvo razón en su suposición al ver que Lynn iba más rápido de lo que creía que era físicamente posible para un carrito de supermercado estándar, y cuando ella lo estaba pasando le alcanzó la mano, la agarró por la camisa y la sostuvo en su lugar con sus pies colgando impotentes en el aire.

—Lynn, ¿qué te dije sobre ir en los carros por la tienda como un loco? —Lincoln preguntó con un tono acusador.

—Um ... no andar en el carro como loco. —Dijo Lynn tímidamente con un aspecto sorprendentemente similar a un ciervo en los faros de un camión de 18 ruedas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? —Lincoln preguntó aparentemente ya sabiendo la respuesta que se aproximaba

—Oh, vamos Linc, no puedo evitarlo, veo esas cosas y el corredor de trineos dentro de mí simplemente estalla. —Respondió Lynn rápidamente.

Cuando él la pone sobre sus propios pies, recupera su carro y le dice a Lynn que vaya con él.

—¿Sabes dónde están todas las demás? —Preguntó Lincoln, aparentemente menos seguro de que el hermano mayor pudiera contenerse.

-La última vez que vi, creo que vi a Leni soltando las langostas, Liberté estando en las sección de revistas y a Luan haciendo malabares con los huevos. —Lynn respondió casualmente.

—Oh, está bien. —Lincoln dijo que no estaba procesando lo que acababa de decir —. ... ¡Espera un momento...! Oh Dios mío! —Pensó Lincoln abatido. Tan pronto como Lynn dijo esas palabras, él le dijo que esperara allí mientras las revisaba.

Corrió por el pasillo hacia la sección de pescados y mariscos. Efectivamente vio a su adorable hermana de la cabeza de aire, liberando unos crustáceos.

—¡Leni, detente que no puedes hacer eso! —Lincoln dijo con urgencia esperando que la detuviera. Ella giró su cabeza reconociendo la voz de su hermano y respondió.

—Oh, hola, Linky, ¿por qué me pides que deje de liberar a estos pequeños? —Leni preguntó confusamente, aparentemente sin entender las verdaderas consecuencias de sus acciones.

—Leni, estas langostas pertenecen a la tienda y no se puede simplemente dejarlos salir. —Lincoln le dijo simplemente.

—Oh, está bien. —Contestó Leni simplemente y se alejó aparentemente sin intención de limpiar el desastre que le quedaba.

A toda prisa Lincoln colocó a todas las langostas en su jaula, alcanzó a Leni, le dijo que se reuniera con Lynn y ñ también le dice que recogiera algunos artículos de la lista. Ella asintió y se fue.

Una vez hecho Lincoln fue a la sección de revistas y ahí se encontró con Liberty leyendo unos cuantos cómic.

—Liberty. —Dijo Lincoln al acercarse a la albina gemela mayor. Ella bajo el cómic y miro a su hermano mayor, y al parecer sabía lo que el iba a decir.

—Oh... hola Lincoln. —Dijo la albina tímidamente mientras ponía el cómic de vuelta.

—Hermana, sabes que no puede leer esto sin antes pagarlo. —Dijo Lincoln, mirándola muy decepcionado de ella.

—Perdón, pero este cómic es la nueva edición y yo... —Liberty solo puso su cabeza baja mientras que Lincoln solo suspiro y después le acaricia su cabeza.

—Esta bien, Liberty. Se que estabas desesperada por leer esta edición. Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas leerlo sin antes pagarlo. Sabes el trabajo duro que pone los dibujantes en hacer esos cómics. —La albina asistió la cabeza al saber lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo —. Mira no estoy enojado, pero ahora mismo tengo que resolver unos asuntos con nuestras hermanas y...

—Lo se. Intente decirles que no hiciera locuras, pero ya saben como son nuestras hermanas. — Diciendo Liberty mostrando en donde podría estar la comediante.

—Ya veo. Bueno, hermanita. Ve a donde esta Lynn y Leni. Y de paso puedes tomar esas latas que están en esta lista. —Lincoln partiendo la lista y se lo da a su hermana.

—Por supuesto. —Liberty toma la hoja —. Te esperaremos cuando termines —. Liberte se fue caminado.

Una vez que perdió de vista a su hermana albina, tuvo que lidiar ahora con Luan. Rompió en un ligero trote hacia donde estaban los huevos. Vio a su pequeña comediante sentada en los estantes arrojando huevos al aire y de alguna manera atrapando a cada uno con poca dificultad.

 ***SPLAT * * SPLAT * * SPLAT ***

Bueno, hasta que ella los salpicó contra el piso. Se acercó a ella asegurándose de no deslizarse en ninguna de las bondades yemas que cubrían el suelo. Él la miró y le lanzó una mirada que solo gritaba

—¿De verdad? ¿Huevos? —Lincoln agitando sus cabeza de decepción.

—Lo siento, Linc. No pretendía hacerte enojar con ira, ¿entiendes? —Dijo tratando de romper la tensión con un juego de palabras.

—Luan ve a buscar a Liberty, Lynn y a Leni. Ellas casi terminaron con sus cosas así que ve a verla y te juntas con ella. —Dijo Lincoln severamente sin espacio para discutir en su voz.

—Está bien. —Dijo Luan rápidamente, luego se escabulló sin querer estar en el extremo receptor de la diversión de su hermano.

—Muy bien. Creo que son todos. —Lincoln pensó para sí mismo.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ir por su carrito, escucha unos sonidos de los altavoces (generalmente utilizados para dar instrucciones rápidas a los empleados), de repente se adelantaron y no le sorprendió quién estaba en el otro extremo.

 **¡HELLLO EVERYBODY FOR THOSE ABOUT TO SHOP! ¡ESTE ES LUNA LOUD! ¡Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTE DE SU COMPRAS!**

Decía la bocina tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que los astronautas en el vacío del espacio podían oírla.

Empezó su marcha para buscar a su rockera hermana. Comenzó a escuchar el tocado de algunos acordes en la guitarra. Fue un poco desorientador para él porque no podía decir de alguna forma donde podría provenir originalmente la música.

Finalmente, después de unos 10 minutos de búsqueda, la vio de pie junto a un pilar con un micrófono que muy probablemente estaba conectado a los altavoces. Rápidamente se movió hacia ella y ella pareció absorber para notarlo. Así que, aprovechando su dicha musical, silenció rápidamente los altavoces y agarró la guitarra por el cuello haciendo que se detuviera toda la música.

Al darse cuenta de que su música se habían interrumpido, miró a la persona a la que pertenecía la mano, estaba feliz y asustada porque fue su hermano quien descubrió que ella estaba tocando.

—Luna ve a la caja y espérame allí ok. —Lincoln dijo con un tono casi aburrido.

—Jeje... esta bien, lo siento, "Love" —Ella dijo en su falso acento inglés.

Lincoln había terminado de perseguir a todas sus hermanas. Decidió terminar con esto rápidamente, agarró el micrófono del altoparlante previamente descartado y se lo llevó a los labios para decir una oración simple.

—La familia Loud por favor vengan a las líneas de pago, la familia Loud a las líneas de pagos en la caja. Gracias. —Lincoln pronunció sin perder un solo ritmo.

Después de dar el anuncio se dirigió hacia la línea de cajas para reunirse con el resto de sus hermanas. Una vez allí, notó que todas estaban reunidas, pero todas desordenadas. Lori le explicó a Lincoln los problemas que tuvieron. En como Lisa se intentó congelarse a si misma, las gemelas mojándose con las mangueras de agua, Lucy creando pasteles de monstrous y Linka no tenia mucho que decir siendo que fue la única que se había portado bien en la tienda, Pero una vez que Lori terminara de explicar a su hermano, Lola también agregó que Lori anduvo hablando con su novio desde que entraron al súper mercado. Eso hizo que Lori se enojara pero su furia no fue comparada la de su hermano mayor. Así que sin decir nada a Lori, fue a la caja para hacer línea y una vez que le toco su turno, dejó que el empleado escaneado todo y guardando las cosas en la bolsa, Lincoln pagó por los Abarrotes y así su aventura allí llegó a su fin.

El camino de regreso a casa fue inquietantemente tranquilo, nadie dijo mucho, francamente Lincoln les dio las gracias por eso, pero realmente no estaba molesto con ellas, si no que estaba más cansado, simplemente el no esperaba que todo fuera así su sábado, pero aún así encontró el silencio agradable.

Después de entrar en el camino de entrada y sacar todas las expensas, Lincoln se dirigió al garage y después se fue a recostar en su cama de enfrente sobre su colchón. Volvió la cabeza para mirar el reloj de su tocador como lo había hecho esta mañana. Miro que era las 4:55 PM de la tarde y estaba llegando al final del día.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de recostar la cabeza y descansar el resto del día, escuchó un golpe repentino en su puerta. Crujiendo sus dientes, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta para después abrirla. Espero que fuera una de sus hermanas o tal vez incluso su padre, pero se sorprendió cuando solo se encontró con el aire. Miró alrededor esperando encontrar algo hasta que finalmente miró hacia abajo y vio algo que casi lo hizo babear. Un Sándwich de mantequilla de maní y chucrut en un plato pequeño; su favorito. Pero con él también vio una pequeña nota. Lo levantó y comenzó a leerlo solo.

—Oye, nos sentimos mucho que te hayamos causamos muchos problemas, espero que esto te haga sentir mejor. Con amor: Tus hermanas (:

Cuando una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en la cara de Lincoln, solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza.

—Debería ir de compras más a menudo. —Dijo Lincoln mientras comenzaba a comer el sándwich que por una razón se sentía muy cálido, como si realmente lo hicieran con mucho amor y dedicación.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback presente**

Una vez terminado de comprar las cosas que estaba en la lista. Lincoln fue hacía la salida, pero fue detenido por la persona que nunca esperó encontrarse de nuevo.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Lincoln Loud.

Cuando Lincoln volteo, se sorprende mucho al ver a la persona al que una vez estuvo enamorado, también uno de los mejores amigos y ex novia que tenía.

—Stella...


	5. Recordando nuestros tiempos

—¡Stella! —Se sorprende al ver a una chica esbelta con piel bronceada, pecas en sus mejillas, cabello negro que se riza en la parte posterior, con dos mechones de pelo que sobresalen de su cabeza.

—Así es mi algodón blanco. —Stella saludándole mientras le daba una sonrisa amistosa. Jamás pensó en volver a ver a su vieja amiga después de que ambos se graduaran de la preparatoria, y vaya despedida que tuvieron.

Stella usaba una chaqueta blanca con líneas rojas, debajo de la chaqueta usaba dos camisas puestas, una camiseta sin mangas azul claro con una estrella blanca en el centro, y por debajo de ella una camisa de color negro. Llevaba una corta falda negra, medias blancas que llega a su rodillas con una franja roja y azul en la parte superior, y botas verdes. Lincoln se sorprende lo hermosa que se había vuelto su amiga después de tres años que no se veían. Nunca espero encontrarse con uno de sus viejos amigos... bueno esperaba encontrarse con unos cuantos, pero jamás espero que fuera una de las que una vez había salido, y siendo también su ex.

—Y como has estado. —Poniendo sus manos en el carrito de compras, en la cual tenía sus despensas.

—Bien. Solo comprando algunas despensas que mis padres me había mandado hacer. Y tu Stella, ¿como has estado? —Dijo alegremente a su amiga.

—Bien. Solo pasaba caminando por aquí a comprar una bebida mas un paquete de palos de zanahorias. —La morena sacaba una botella y comenzó a beber en ella.

Lincoln comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa después de escuchar lo que le dijo su amiga. Había olvidado completamente los gustos que tenía Stella; siempre encantando hacer nuevos amigos, probándose pelucas en la tienda de pelucas, Lazer tag, bailando, conos de waffles, hamburguesa eructos y palos de zanahorias. Stella era una chica bastante peculiar y a la vez especial para el. Vaya que le alegra que sea su amigo.

—¿Así que estas de visita? —Le pregunto mientras miraba Stella comiendo unos cuantos palos de zanahorias que tenía en la bolsa.

—Mmm... si y no. —Lincoln forcejo su ceja por lo que le respondió, en la cual Stella le comenzó aclararle —. Si, vine aquí al pueblo, y no, no vine de visita. Apenas he terminado de mudarme aquí y ahora estaré viviendo en Royal woods en mi propio apartamento.

—¡Vaya Stella! —Lincoln se sorprende por lo que dijo —. ¿Así que terminaste con tus estudios? —Stella sacudió su cabeza de negación.

—Todavía no. Decidí cambiarme de colegio, por eso me mudé aquí para terminar con mis estudios, estar cerca con mi familia y también trabajar aquí con la experiencia que traigo. —Stella saca un palo de zanahoria —. ¿Quieres uno Lincoln? —Ofreciéndole un palo de zanahoria.

—Claro. —Tomando el palo de zanahoria, lo da un mordisco y después lo digiere —. Gracias por el bocadillo.

—Jejeje, de nada. —Stella se reí mientras tomaba otro palo de zanahoria.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del supermercado, llegaron hasta donde esta el vehículo de Lincoln y luego abre la cajuela trasera de su carro. Stella se sorprendió por el Acura negro que tenía Lincoln. El no le gustaba presumir mucho pero eso le daba algo de elogio. Una vez que puso los comestibles en la cajuela de su auto, Lincoln se prepara para irse, pero no antes preguntarle algo a su amiga.

—Oye Stella, ¿estás ocupada este día? —Preguntando a su amiga.

—Nope, estoy libre casi toda la semana. ¿Por que preguntas? —Mostrando su sonrisa entusiasmada a su amigo.

—Nada más quería preguntarte si querías salir un rato conmigo, llevamos casi 3 años que no nos veíamos y quisiera recordar los buenos momentos que anduvimos juntos, ya sabes, como los viejos tiempos. Además quería visitar un amigo pero todavía no a llegado a su casa. —Diciéndole su razón por su pregunta.

Stella se tomo su tiempo en pensar la propuesta que le ofrecían y después le da una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por supuesto, porque no. Será una cita entonces. —Lincoln se alegro y después le abre la puerta del pasajero a Stella, en la cual ella se sorprende por el gesto de caballerosidad del albino.

—Entonces podemos salir hoy mismo. Tan solo déjame llevar esto a mi casa y después comenzaremos con nuestras cita. ¿Que te parece? —Esperando por la respuesta de Stella.

—Tu y tus planes como siempre. —Stella agitando su cabeza de lo obvio que intentaba hacer el albino, pero aún así no perdió esa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Así que comenzó adentrarse al vehículo y después mira a Lincoln—. Que esperas Linc, vas a dejar que tu pareja cierra la puerta por ti. —dándole una pequeña carcajada.

—Tomare eso como un si. —Lincoln le cierra la puerta, camino hacia el otro lado de su carro y se adentra en ella.

Ambos jóvenes se pone sus cinturones, Lincoln enciende el motor de su vehículo y de ahí comenzaron a dejar el estacionamiento del súper mercado.

* * *

—Chicas, ¿ustedes an visto a Lincoln? —Preguntando Lori a todas sus hermanas que estaban reunidas en la sala viendo la televisión.

—No, Lori. No he visto a Linky por ningún lado. —Dice Leni sin tener idea.

—Sorry, sis. Tampoco lo se. —Dijo Luna recostada en el sofá.

—Nope, ni siquiera pude toparme con el. Aunque si lo viera, yo no lo perdería de mi vista, jejeje, ¿entiendes? —Riéndose la comediante por hacer un mal uso de juego de palabras, en la cual hizo suspirar a la rubia más mayor de las hermanas.

—Ahahaha, buena esa Luan. —Liberty le da un cinco a la comediante, en la cual al hacer contacto con la mano de Luan, se electrifica y después cae al suelo.

—Hahahaha. Vaya que no te lo esperabas, cierto, hermana? —Mirando como Liberty se levantaba del suelo y después su hermana le salta encima de ella.

—Lo siento, hermana, pero no se donde esta. También intente buscarlo para que me ayudara en algo pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. —Dice Linka que estaba al lado de Leni.

—No pode sentir su alma. —Lori salta del susto al escuchar a Lucy que estaba detrás suyo.

—¡Lucy por dios! ¡No me asustes así! —Agarrando su pecho mientras tomaba varios respiros profundos.

—*Suspiro* Estaba aquí sentada a tu lado, Lori. Pero al parecer no me notaste como siempre. —Dice Lucy sentada en el sillón.

—Nosotras no lo hemos visto en su cuarto. —Dice Lana sentada en el piso arreglando una pieza de mecánica.

—Intentamos buscarlo para que juegue con nosotras, pero no estaba por ningún lado. —Agregó la princesa mientras tenía en su mano un espejo de bolsillo.

—Negativo unidad mayor. He eshtado en mi habitación por cashi toda la mañana trabajando en mi shiguiente experimento. —Dice Lisa que estaba sentada en el medio del sofá.

—Poo-Poo. —Comentó la infantil encogiéndose sus hombros sin tener idea de donde podría estar su hermano mayor.

Las hermanas siguieron preguntándose en donde podría estar su hermano mayor, hasta que alguien comenzó hablar.

—Se donde esta Lincoln. —Las Hermanas voltearon sus cabezas y miraron a Lynn sentada al lado más derecho del sofá.

—Entonces escúpelo, Lynn —Dijo Lana desesperada por saber donde podría estar su hermano mayor.

—Si, Lynn. Ya dinos donde esta nuestro hermano. —Agregó Lola con la misma expresión de desesperada.

—¡Muy bien chicas! Dejen de presionarla. —Lori se puso enfrente de las gemelas y después mira a Lynn —. Bien, Lynn. Dinos donde se fue Lincoln. —Lynn miraba a Lori con un poco de presión, pero después comenzó a responderle.

—Nuestros padres mandaron a Lincoln al supermercado para que fuera comprar las despensas de la casa.

Al decir la respuesta, todas las hermanas comenzaron a calmarse, al saber donde estaba su hermano mayor. Cada vez que Lincoln venía tomarse sus vacaciones, todas y cada una de ellas tomaba su turno para así poder pasar un rato con el, en la cual su rutina para cada hermana era; Pedirle un favor, consejo, ayuda y etc. Cierto su hermano siempre les tendrá su tiempo para cada una ellas. Pero no siempre estará allí para todas.

Cuando las hermanas terminaron de dar tanta drama sobre el paradero de su hermano, Lori volvió a preguntarle a Lynn sobre algo que espera que su padres no le haya dicho a su hermano sobre un pequeño asunto que tenían.

—Oye, Lynn. —La deportista miro de nuevo a Lori, pero esta vez la miraba con una expresión de miedo en su rostro —. Lincoln no pregunto nada sobre... ya sabes, el de ¿porque nosotros no podemos ir al supermercado a que siempre íbamos? —Pregunto Lori nerviosamente, mientras que la deportista entendió de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—No, Lori. Lincoln no pregunto nada. El estaba callado cuando mamá le pidió que fuera al supermercado a comprar las despensas de la casa. Pude notar por su cara que no quería ir, pero después de eso no pude escuchar mucho ya que el se fue a la sala y ahí no pude oír nada de lo que estaban hablando a nuestros padres. —Lynn aún recordando cuando intentó ir a espiarlos, pero el hambre le había ganado y se regresó a la mesa a disfrutar de su pila de panqueques.

Lori se alibia que su hermano no preguntará nada sobre ese pequeño asunto que tenía en el supermercado. Sabía muy bien de lo que pasaría si Lincoln se enterará de que ellos ya no tenía acceso a la entrada del supermercado. Aún se sentía mal de lo que había pasado en ese día, se suponía que tenía que mantener en ojo a sus hermanas cuando estaban comprando las despensas de la casa, pero al estar tan distraída hablando con Bobby, no se percató de que sus hermanas hiciera un gran desorden en la tienda, y por su puesto que el gerente no podía dejarlas pasar por los daños que hicieron sus hermanas. Al final fuero echadas a escobazos y su madre muy decepcionadas de ella. Es por esa razón que no quería que su hermano se enterara sobre ese asunto, ya que demostraría que había fallado de nuevo en ser la hermana mayor al que tanto orgullo le había dejando Lincoln a ella, y valla forma que lo demuestra.

—Lori. —La rubia mayor despierta de sus pensamientos y mira a Lynn con una expresión de culpa que tenía en su rostro —. Tu no tienes la culpa que nos echara de la tienda.

Cuando Lynn dijo esas palabras, todas las hermanas que estaban presentes en la sala lograron escucharla y después comenzaron a rodear a Lori.

—Lynn tiene razón. —Dijo Lucy poniendo su mano en el hombro de la deportista para así poder consolarla —. Nosotras tuvimos la mayor parte de la culpa.

—Así es, Sis. —Luna poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Lori —. Debimos portarnos bien cuando estuvimos en la tienda. Se suponía que te daría una mano pero...

—¡No! Nosotras debimos ayudarte con las compras en vez de hacernos las egoístas. —Linka se pone enfrente de Lori.

—Así es, hermana, debimos cooperar entre nosotras o por lo menos comportarnos como se bede. —Agregó Liberty mientras ponía su mano en el hombros de su gemela.

—Debimos estar quietas o al menos limitarnos en pelearnos entre nosotras. —Las gemelas sollozaban —. Es nuestra culpa que nosotras hiciéramos mucho desorden en la tienda.

—Yo no debi hacer eshas tontería científicash y alarmar tanto a la gente, fue algo muy irreshponshable por mi parte, unidad hermana mayor. —Lisa se quitaba sus lentes para luego limpiarse sus lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter.

—Nunca debi jugar con las cosas para entretener a la gentes con mis actuaciones. —Dijo Luan penada por las cosas que había echo en ese día.

—Y yo siento mucho por haber liberado a todo ser enjaulado. Es como que, no me gusta que estén encerrados y todo, pero... —Comenzando a sollozar —. Perdóname, hermana mayor. Por nuestra culpa nos sacaron de la tienda y mamá te castigo injustamente... [Sniff] Y lo peor de todo, es que si Linky se entera de eso, el también nos regañará y ya no nos querrá hablar con nosotras. —Leni poniendo su frente en el hombro derecho de Lori.

Todas las hermanas comenzaron a llorar y abrazan a Lori con un abrazo grupal. Lori también llora y se une también con el abrazo.

—No chicas... [Sniff]. Ustedes no tuvieron la culpa. Yo debí echarles un ojo a todas ustedes, yo las forcé a que fuera a buscar por las despensas, mientras que yo solo hablaba con Bobby sin siquiera darles una mano con la tarea que me asignaron a "mi". Ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, mamá tenía el derecho de castigarme por no hacer bien mi trabajo por eso yo...

—¡No! ¡La culpa la tenemos todas nosotras! —Exclamaron en unión todas las hermanas (excepción de Lori).

—¿Que? —Lori anonada por lo que dijeron sus hermanas.

—Todas tuvimos la culpa, Lori. —Dijo Liberty con un tono firme y sereno —. Es cierto que estuviste distraída hablando con Bobby, pero nosotras también tuvimos la culpa por no comportarnos bien. Es por eso que no debes llevarte toda esa carga de culpa que traes.

—Además recuerda que también nosotras confesamos a mamá sobre las travesuras que hicimos en el supermercado y por eso ella nos dividió el castigo a todas. —Agregó Liberty apoyando a su gemela mayor.

—Y si por una razón nuestro "Bro" se entera sobre ese asunto. Nosotras estaremos aquí para apoyarte y decirle que todo esto es nuestra culpa. Así no tendrás que llevar esa carga tu sola. —Comentó la rockera dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Tu no estas sola, hermana. Nos tienes a todas nosotras, es como eso lo que siempre dicen en la televisión. —Leni intentando pensar en algo que le podía animar más a su hermana mayor.

—Lo que importa ahora esh demostrar a la unidad mayor de nueshtro hermano que noshotrash también podemosh sher reshponshablesh, shólo debemosh tener paciencia. —Comentó la niña prodigio.

—¡Poo-Poo! —Agregó Lily estando de acuerdo con todo lo que decían sus hermanas.

—Chicas. —Lori no aguanto más y las vuelve a abrazar con muchas fuerzas a todas sus hermanas. Estaba feliz sabiendo que no estaría sola en esto, y sin importar lo que pasara, siempre tendrá en el apoyo fraternal de todas sus hermanitas menores —. Que tal esto chicas. Cuando Lincoln llegue a la casa, le vamos a ayudar con las bolsas y una vez terminado, vamos a pedir una pizza, a ver una película para así poder pasar tiempo con nuestro hermano. ¿Que les parece la idea? — Sin pensarlo un segundo las chicas asiente sus cabezas, afirmando estar de acuerdo con la idea que su hermana le había sugerido.

Una vez terminado con tanta drama, la puerta de la entrada comenzó abrirse, y en ello aparece su hermano mayor.

—¡Lincoln! —Todas exclamaron al mismo tiempo al ver a su hermano mayor.

—Hola, chicas! —Entrando a la casa con varías bolsas que cargaba en sus manos.

—Déjame ayudarte, Linc. —Lynn corrió hacia el y agarra unas cuantas bolsas que fuera algo pesadas.

—También déjame ayudarte, hermano. —Linka se acercó a su hermano y toma dos bolsas.

—Gracias, chicas. Todavía traigo más en el auto, así que déjame tráelos. —Lincoln salía de la casa.

—Muy bien, chicas, tan solo espere que nuestro hermano regrese con las bolsas, y una vez que terminemos de colocar las despensas, le vamos a pedirle que pase un buen rato con nosotras. Así le demostraremos que nosotras podemos ser muy buenas hermanas. —Dice Lori, mientras que todas afirma lo que le decía su hermana.

—Siento la demora. —Regresando el hermano mayor con muchas bolsas en sus manos.

—Yo tomó esto, Lincoln. —Lana agarra el enorme paquete jumbo de papel de baño y después se fue subiendo las escalera.

—Y yo tomo esto. No quiero que nadie mezclé mis productos con los demás. —Lola toma la bolsa y se sube junto con Lana al baño.

—Déjame tomar esto, Bro. —Luna toma dos bolsa.

—Gracias, Luna. —Dándole una sonrisa. Luna se sonroja y se fue caminando hacia la entrada del comedor. Las chicas notaron el sonrojo de la rockera, y eso les puso un poco celosas. —Bueno chicas, ya sólo queda unas cuantas bolsas más. —Lincoln vuelve a salir afuera.

—Espero que todas ustedes puedan controlar sus hormonas jejeje. —Luan comentó sobre el pequeño incidente qué pasó con Luna.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Aún tenemos que mantener bajo nuestro pequeño problema amoroso con nuestro hermano. —Liberty miro a Lori con una cara de preocupada que tenía —. Ese sería el momento de confesarle ahora o...

—No lo se. —La albina se entristece pero siguió manteniendo su postura — Es muy pronto para decirlo, en especial cuando me dio su pequeña bronca conmigo. No se si sea el momento para decirlo pero. —Dibujándose una sonrisa determinada —. Se que no estaré sola. —Liberty la miro y también se le dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Esto es lo último. —Las dos voltearon y ven a Lincoln con unas pocas bolsas que tenía en sus manos.

—Yo tomare el resto. —Liberty toma las bolsas, se marcha pero no antes darle un guiño en el ojo a Lori y después se adentra al la habitación.

Una vez terminado, Lori comenzó acercarse a su hermano y después le comienza hablar.

—Lincoln, quería pedirte si...

—Lori, necesito decirte que saldré afuera. —Interrumpiendo a su hermana.

—¿Q-que? —Lori se sorprende por lo que dijo su hermano.

—Voy a salir afuera con alguien. Así que diles las demás que estaré a fuera, y cuando llegue nuestros padres... —Lincoln sacando en su bolsillo, un papel de recibo más el cambio que le sobró por las compras. —Quiero que les des esto a Papá y también les digas que posiblemente llegaré un poco tarde para la cena. —Le da todo a Lori y después comenzó a macharse.

—¡E-espera Lincoln! —Lori toma el brazo para pararlo —. No puedes irte así sin antes avisar que te irías. Literalmente te íbamos a pedir que pasarás un tiempo de calidad con nosotras, ya que queremos pasar un buen tiempo contigo. —Comenzaba a reclamarle, mientras que las hermanas oyeron el escándalo y después comenzaron a reunirse todas juntas.

—¿Que sucede, Lori? —Preguntando Linka muy preocupada por el escándalo que se oyó en la sala.

—Pues al parecer nuestro hermano tiene planes para si mismo y no quiere pasar tiempo con nosotras. —Reclamando muy serio a Lincoln.

—¿Es cierto eso Linky? ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con nosotras? —Leni apunto de estallar en lágrimas.

—Chicas, solo voy a salir con alguien. No es para tanta drama. —Lincoln mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Y con quien vas a salir? ¿Si puedo preguntar? —Dijo Lola preguntando a su hermano.

—Voy a salir con Stella. —Dijo Lincoln muy calmando y sereno, al decir el nombre de la persona que saldría.

Las hermanas se horrorizaron al saber que la persona que saldría su hermano era nada más y nada menos que una de las cuatro ex novias que Lincoln había salido. Las siete hermanas conocía muy bien las cuatro, mientras que las menores no tanto, pero si sabía muy bien las historias romántica de su hermano mayor.

—S-Stella está aquí en el pueblo. —Dijo Lori mientras que Lincoln asiente su cabeza.

—Ahora mismo Stella me está esperando en el auto. Así que dile a nuestros padres que llegaré un poco tarde a la cena. Y no se preocupe que cuando regrese, las compensaré a todas ustedes en lo que más necesitan. Bueno hermanas cuídense. —Antes de irse afuera, se voltea y mira a Lori —. ¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! Lori, estás a cargo mientras no estoy, y por favor, no destruyan la casa como la última vez. Ya no se si el seguro siguen cubriendo los daños de la casa. Así que por favor no se metan en problemas. Bueno eso es todo, adiós a todas. —Lincoln salió corriendo de la casa.

Una vez que se salió, las hermanas también salen y para su mayor terror, ahí estaba la chica morena sentada en el asiento pasajero del Acura negro de su hermano. Lincoln se adentra al vehículo, le da un último saludo a sus hermanas y luego comenzó acelerar el vehículo.

Una vez que el auto ya no estaba, las hermanas comenzaron angustiarse mucho, al saber que una de las cuatros ex novias de su hermano estaba en el pueblo, y eso hace que los planes de sus hermanas comenzaran a tener complicaciones.

—¿Que vamos hacer ahora, Lori? —Dice Linka angustiada por saber que ahora sus planes de tener a su hermano se pondrían complicar mucho.

—Literalmente no tengo idea, Linka. —Respondió Lori con una pequeña lagrima que le salía de su mejilla.

* * *

—Lamento mucho por la espera, Stella. Mis hermanas siempre quieren que les ayuda en algo y...

—No te preocupes Lincoln, se muy bien como son tus hermanas. —Recordando las veces que visitaba la casa Loud —. Y vaya que tu familia creció más ahora. ¿Cuantas hermanas tienes ahora? La ultima vez que recuerdo, tenias como 9 o 10 hermanas.

—Tengo doce hermanas. —Stella se sorprende por el número de hermanas.

—Vaya. Así que ningún hermano eh. —Lincoln dio una pequeña carcajada.

—Así es. No me molesta mucho... aunque si que quería por lo menos un hermanito. —Diciendo con un tono depresivo —. Pero aún así las quiero a todas y cada una de ellas. Son mis hermanitas después de todo. Mi trabajo como el hermano mayor es siempre cuidarlas, velarlas y guiarlas en todo lo que yo pueda ofrecerles. —Stella se sorprende por lo que dijo el albino —. Es por eso que tengo que visitarlos cada vez que tenga vacaciones. Y para serte sincero, Stella. No puedo confiar mucho a mi propia familia, no después de... —Lincoln se sacude su cabeza. Perdón, creo que me estoy pasando del...

—No te preocupes, Lincoln, siempre fuiste muy servicial con todos. —Stella le sonríe a su amigo —. Es por esa razón por la que me enamoré de ti. Siempre fuiste una persona de buen corazón y con buenas intenciones, que siempre está buscando diversión y pensando en el bienestar de los demás. —Lincoln se sorprende por las palabras que le decía —. Bueno siempre fuiste un nerd. —La expresión sorprendida de Lincoln cambio radicalmente al escuchar lo que le dijo sobre su persona —. Jejeje, ¿no esperabas que te digiera cosa sorpresivas de ti cierto?

—Jejeje, debí adivinarlo. —Lincoln se sonroja de vergüenza.

—Aún así eres muy fanático entusiasta de los cómics, mangas, videojuegos y etc, que son intereses típicos de un nerd.

—¡Oye! —Quejándose por lo que una vez fue desde joven.

—-Ahahaha, tranquilo, Linc. —Calmando un poco a su albino —. Aún así. —Poniéndose un poco roja mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos —. Fuiste mi primer amigo. —Lincoln frena en un semáforo que estaba en rojo y después paró el vehículo —. Recuerdo ese día cuando intentabas darme una buena bienvenida.

Lincoln comenzó a recordar ese día, un día bastante bizarro para ser honesto, no era porque dio una mala impresión a Stella, si no un sueño bizarro que tuvo en ese día, cuando pensó que tendría más de hermanas de lo que una vez tenía antes. Aún así logro darle una buena impresión de bienvenida a Stella y ahí se volvieron buenos amigos.

—Si. Quien diría que tu primer amigo sería un joven extraño que intentaba darte una buena impresión. —Dijo mientras miraba que el semáforo había cambiado a verde, y luego comenzó acelerar el motor de arranque.

—Si. Al principio quería negarte el asiento, pero me alegro que no lo hiciera, ya que no solo te conocí a ti, si no a todos tus amigos y hermanas tuyas.

—Me alegro ser tu primer amigo, Stella. —Lincoln mirando el lugar de su destino.

—Y también fuiste mi primera vez. —Lincoln se sonroja por lo que dijo Stella —. Me pregunto que tan bueno te has vuelto después de la ultima vez que lo hicimos en la graduación de la escuela.

—Ahh... mira que ya llegamos. —Lincoln le señalo y se estaciono en la restaurante del hamburguesas eructo.

—Vaya que llegamos. —Stella miraba el restaurante de comida rápida.

Una vez que el motor del auto se apagara, los dos jóvenes salen del vehículo, la pareja caminaba juntos y después lograron adentrarse al restaurante.

Luego de eso, una persona misteriosa logro reconocer a la pareja y después comenzó a sonreír.

—Vaya hermano, al parecer no has perdido tu toque con las chicas.


	6. La apuesta

Adentro del restaurante había poca gente cenando sus hamburguesas, en la cual varios de ellos comenzaba a eructar. No era de esperar siendo que esto era uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida rápida qué hay en el pueblo.

Lincoln junto con Stella caminaron hacia el mostrador y de ahí miraron el menú. Había muchas variedades de hamburguesas, al igual de los combos que había en ellos. Lincoln se sorprendió por el precio de las hamburguesas. Pero al ver lo bueno que era los sándwiches de carne, sabía que valdría la pena por cada centavo que tenía.

—¿Algo que te llama la atención? —Preguntando Lincoln a Stella.

—Mmm... todo se ve sabroso. —Poniendo la punta de su dedo índice en su labio superior y después comenzaba a frotarlo. La morena asiática se debatía mucho en escoger un tipo de variedad, todo lo que mostraba en el menú se veía muy sabroso, hasta quería probar casi todas las hamburguesas qué hay.

—Que tal si prueban el especial eructo deluxe.

Los dos jóvenes adultos se voltea para saber quién era el que les había sugerido esa variedad, y se sorprende al reconocer a esa persona.

—¡Clyde!

—El mismo, cuánto tiempo sin verlos chicos. —Clyde camino y le da un abrazo a ambos. Era una gran sorpresa para ellos, ya que el moreno con anteojos era diferente al que ellos se acostumbraba ver después de la última vez.

—Vaya, Clyde! ¡Mírate como a has cambiado! —Stella sorprendida por el gran cambio del joven McBride.

—Si, hermano. Mírate como has cambiado. —Dice Lincoln a su mejor amigo. Se nota que Clyde era más alto que Lincoln, pero no tanto siendo que apenas le gana como unos cuantos centímetros.

—Ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás. —El moreno ponía las manos en sus cabezas y comienza a comparar las estaturas de ambos amigos, en la cual se notaba que eran de la misma estatura. Lincoln realmente había cambiado mucho en su aspecto físico, al igual que sus ropas, pero sabía que el color naranja preferido era lo único que lo diferenciaba. Por otro lado el que lo dejo casi babeado, era el gran cambio de Stella, vaya cambio que se dio desde la ultima vez que la vio.

—Hermano, desde cuánto llegaste? —Pregunto el albino curioseado.

—Apenas llegue desde la mañana. Quería dar un paseo por el centro y cuando vi la cabellera blanca en un Acura negro, no dude ningún segundo que ese persona iba ser nada más ni nada menos que mi hermano de diferente madre. Y cuando los seguí hasta aquí, también me sorprendió en verte con una hermosa chica... —volteado su cabeza para encarar a Stella —. Y no me esperaba en verla también a ti.

—Ni tampoco yo. —Stella tampoco se esperaba encontrarse con Clyde, y se alegra mucho de haberse encontrado.

—Igual yo.

Los tres se voltean y mira a un pelirrojo con pecas que increíblemente era igual de alto que Clyde.

—No puedes ser. ¡¿"Rusty Spokes"?! —Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Mira la sorpresa que tuve. Nunca espere encontrarme a ustedes tres aquí juntos en el mismo restaurante que nosotros. —Decía el pelirrojo con las lagrimas apunto de salirse.

—¿Nosotros? —Los chicos se preguntaron al saber que Rusty no estaba solo.

—No puede ser, ¿acaso ustedes son? —Un peli naranjo con cabello rapado se levanta de la mesa.

—Je, no lo puedo creer, realmente son ustedes. —Dijo un hombre pelirrojo con trenzas y gafas de sol.

—¡Liam! ¡Zach! —Los tres sorprendidos en ver a los dos sentados en la mesa.

Tal como se veía, la vieja banda se había reencontrado después de tanto años que no se veía desde la graduación de la escuela. Luego de darse un saludo, Lincoln, Clyde y Stella ordenaron sus órdenes (en la cual Clyde les sugirió en el comienzo), y después comenzaron a sentarse en la misma mesa donde estaba sentados sus tres viejos amigos.

Lincoln se sorprende mucho al ver a sus tres viejos amigos de la infancia, al igual que a su mejor amigo. Los cuatro realmente había cambiado desde que los vio por última vez. Cada vez que venía a Royal Woods a tomar sus vacaciones, siempre iba primero al centro del pueblo haber si por coincidencia podía encontrarse con uno de sus amigos, pero lamentablemente nunca encontró con ninguno de ellos... bueno a excepción de "ella".

—¿Y como andan ustedes? ¿Lograron conseguir sus metas? —Habló Stella, ahora con la curiosidad de saber si sus amigos había lograron tener una vida.

—Pues claro. —Habló primero Rusty —. Logre graduarme en mi escuela de música y ahora soy muy bueno tocando con el piano más otros instrumentos musicales. Rusty sacando su teléfono y mostrando un video en donde tocaba el piano en un teatro música.

Los chicos miraron el video y se sorprendieron lo bueno que tocaba, tanto que también tenía una cuenta en donde tenía muchos likes en sus videos.

—Vaya, Rusty, nunca esperaba de ti. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes dos? —Preguntando la morena ahora a Liam y a Zach.

—Bueno como ven con este uniforme... —Liam se levanta y muestra que llevaba un uniforme militar, en la cual los chicos se sorprende al ver que su amigo el granjero ahora servia en las fuerzas armadas.

—No lo puedo creer, así que decidiste unirte a la armada para servir a nuestro país. —Clyde orgulloso de que su amigo ahora peleaba por su país.

—Así es chicos. Como ya sabrán, nuestra familia no tenía los ingresos para que yo pudiera ir a un colegio comunitario. Así que decidí entrar a la armada a servir por mi país, así podré ayudar a mi familia y a la vez servir a mi país. —Liam le muestra su tarjeta de identificación en la cual probaba que el era un soldado —. También me ayuda a dar buenos descuentos, jejeje.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Zach? —. Pregunto Lincoln al pelirrojo con anteojos.

—Pues yo me dedico el arte de hacer varios tattoos. —Mostrando los tattoos que rodeaba por casi todos sus brazos.

—Parece ser que al fin pudiste tatuarte a ti mismo. ¿Pero no crees que te excediste un poco? —Apuntando el cuello del pelirrojo donde se mostraba más tatuajes y también notando en las piernas.

—Nah, uno se viene acostumbrando. Si están interesados también puedo tatuarlos si quieren, hasta les daría un buen descuento, incluso les daría de gratis. —Zach dandole una tarjeta y en ella decía el nombre de la tienda de tatuajes.

—Lo pensaré. Gracias, Zach. —Stella guardando la tarjeta.

Después de que el trío terminara de hablarles sobre sus vidas, el empleado del restaurante comenzó llamar las órdenes. Al escuchar las órdenes, Lincoln, Stella y Clyde se levantan de las mesa, fueron hacia el mostrador para recoger sus órdenes. Miraron sus órdenes y notaron el gran tamaño de las hamburguesas. Tantas calorías y grasas que podría darle un ataque cardiaco, pero sabía muy bien que valía la pena.

Agarra sus bandejas con sus órdenes y regresaron de vuelta a su mesa. Los chicos notaron el gran tamaño de las hamburguesas, sabían muy bien cuál orden había ordenado, siendo las mismas hamburguesas que ellos habían ordenado. El grupo de jóvenes adultos comenzaron a disfrutar de las hamburguesas mientras unos cuantos comenzaba a entretenerse; haciendo concursos de quién eructaba mejor, en la cual Stella ganaba.

Al terminar con las hamburguesas, quedando solo las papas fritas y las bebidas carbonatadas. Los chicos comenzaron ahora hablar sobre sus planes vacacionales siendo que cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios horario vacacional. Pero cuando se veía que esta pequeña reunión se iba a terminar, la morena comenzó hablar y después trajo un tema en que los chicos nunca esperaban que este día iban a recordar.

—Oye chicos, ¿recuerda sobre "la apuesta" que hicimos? —Los chicos pararon de hablar y después pusieron toda la atención a la morena asiática.

—¿Cual apuesta? —Dijo Rusty.

—Ya saben chicos... —Poniendo su cara pícara y después mordía un poco su labio inferior —. La que hicimos en la noche después de la graduación.

Los chicos que tenían sus bebidas en el popote comenzaron a escupir y después miraron con los ojos abiertos. Nunca esperaba que Stella trajera ese tema tan dedicado y diciendo en el medio de un restaurante.

—No me digas que... ¿enserio hablas sobre esa noche? —La morena asiente al peli naranja de Liam.

—No puedo creer que aún lo recuerdes. —Clyde tapando su rostro que estaba todo rojo de vergüenza.

—Vamos chicos, no estaba tan mal. Aún recuerdo como ustedes quedaron fuera de combate cuando intentaron...

—Stella, creo que no es el lugar adecuado para hablar sobre este tema. —Lincoln coloreado intento parar a su amiga.

—Pues no veo a alguien aquí en el restaurante. —Los chicos se voltearon y miraron a su alrededor. Tal como lo dijo Stella, no había ninguna persona a excepción de los empleados que estaban ocupados haciendo las hamburguesas.

Los chicos un poco nerviosos pensaron el día en que ellos hicieron una locura, en la cual tuvieron una noche alocada llena de pasión y... dios como deseaban no tener esas hormonas siendo que por culpa de eso ellos tuvieron que llegar tan lejos.

Si tan solo nunca hubieran hecho ese pacto en ese día...

 **Flashback 10 años antes...**

En el parque Ketcham, había un grupo de chico sentados en la banca con las miradas bajas. Cada uno llevaba una carta que al parecer iba ser para las parejas enamorados, pero al parecer ninguno tuvieron suerte.

—Esto apesta chicos. —Rusty tirando la carta en el bote de basura.

—Ni que lo digas. Realmente la cage de madre, sin tan solo tuviera tiempo para... [Suspiro] realmente es la tercera vez que la cago. —Liam mirando la carta y después lo vota en la basura.

—Al menos ustedes tuvieron lo fácil, yo fui el hazme reír de toda la clase... dios desearía no ser tan feo. —Comento Zach, apretando tan fuerte la carta y después lo tira en el bote de basura.

—Bueno al menos ustedes intentaron, yo no tuve el valor de confesar mi verdadero amor hacia mi Lori. —Clyde fantaseando en su mente cómo el y Lori andaban juntos en el parque.

—¿No crees que es muy menor para ti? Ella tiene 8 años. Aparte no creo que Lincoln te deje salir con ella, ¿no es así, Lincoln? —Rusty mirando al albino —. ¿Lincoln?

Los chicos deprimidos miraron a Lincoln y se dieron cuenta que su amigo no estaba todo bien. Al parecer todavía no había superado su pérdida.

—Hermano, todavía piensas en ella? —Poniendo su mano en el hombre del albino —. Sabes que tienes que superarlo. A Cristina no le gustaría verte así de deprimido.

Desde que Cristina rompió con Lincoln, su mejor amigo no a sido lo mismo desde que su novia se había mudado a otro estado. La noticia fue tan inesperada que ninguno de los dos lo veía venir, y eso les trajo varias emociones entre ambos. Lincoln le imploró a Cristina que se quedara, incluso se puso de rodilla y suplicó a la familia que no se mudara, algo que los padre de la pelirroja comenzaron a incomodarse e intentar alejar a su hija de él. Pero aún así ellos pelearon por su amor, pero eso no le bastó.

—Vamos, Lincoln, no te pongas así. Sabemos que lo de Cristina era algo que ninguno lo veía venir, pero ya pasó más de dos semanas y aún sigues con esa depresión. Incluso tenías a varias chicas que querían salir contigo y las rechazabas solo porque querías ser lea con Cristina. Ya es hora de que lo superes o al menos quieres que nosotros te obliguemos a buscarte una pareja como la última vez. —Al decir lo que dejo Rusty, Lincoln despierta de sus pensamientos reprimidos y comenzó a mirar a sus colegas.

—Perdona chicos, es solo que... realmente la extraño mucho, no es tan fácil olvidar esos buenos momentos que anduve con ella. ¿Saben lo que se siente cuando la chica de tus sueños te acepte ser tu novia? ¿La chica que llevo enamorado desde el jardín de niños? Este dolor que siento realmente no se puede deshacerse tan fácilmente.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y sabían lo que su amigo les acaba de decir. Hubo un momento en donde todos ellos tuvieron a las chicas del sueño, pero lamentablemente esa relación no duró mucho. Desde el baile de Sadie Hawkins, los cuatro hicieron todo lo posible en no cagar con su nueva relación, en el que Lincoln les había emparejado con cuatro lindas chicas.

"Polly Pain" es una entusiasta del deporte. Su deporte favorito es el roller derby y habla con una jerga infantil. También le gusta practicar sus trucos de derby con otros, y respeta a los que soportan esto. Ella es una marimacho, pero no totalmente ya que lleva ropa rosa. A ella no le gustaba a la gente deshonesta, y le encante tener buena compañía. La relación entre Rusty era algo que se veía venir, siendo que el pelirrojo era una persona bastante resistente, pero lamentablemente no podía seguir el ritmo de la castaña siendo que Polly era una chica bastante energética. No se podía encontrar una forma de poder apagar esa energía. Y tal como pasó, su relación no duró mucho como el esperaba.

"Risas" (No su verdadero nombre) es una alegre payasa. Le encanta la actuación y el entretenimiento, en especial cuando ella actúa para entretener a la audiencia infantil. Le encanta ver las sonrisas de la gente, es muy positiva y a la vez graciosa. La relación entre Zach era muy sincronizada siendo que ambos tenía los mismos gustos, en especial cuando ambos les encantaba mucho los payasos. Lamentablemente para el pelirrojo no duró mucho siendo que la familia de la payasita tuvieran que mudarse.

"Tabby" es una rockera amante de las fiestas. Su talento con la guitarra hace que ella lograra ganar mucho reconocimiento y a la vez su forma de festejar en las fiestas. Su espíritu libre y la pasión a la música, hace que esta niña llegara ser una de las más especiales qué hay. Y al ser una británica hace que su forma de hablar lograra también ser reconocida por tener una boca muy sucia (No de la manera asquerosa). La relación con Liam fue una de las más alocadas que había, ya que el joven peli naranjado era uno de los chicos más apasionados qué hay. Pero lamentablemente Tabby rompió con él, ya que Liam no logro mantener su relación estable, haciendo que la rockera se aburriera de él.

"Haiku" es una chica tranquila, fascinada por la poesía y la literatura gótica. Es una aspirante a poeta en la cual siempre llevaba una libreta de poemas. Ella habla con un tono tranquilo, sin emociones, y rara vez sonríe, tiene afecto hacia un posible vampiro de ficción y ella lleva un relicario con su interés amoroso. La relación con Clyde era regular y estándar, haberes podía decirse que era algo que posiblemente funcionaría bien, incluso Lincoln pensó que por fin Clyde dejaría de acosar a su hermanita menor, pero por desgracia ambos tuvieron que terminar ya que aún tenía las esperanzas de poder conseguir sus amores prohibidos.

Ahora con las relaciones destruidas por sus descuidos, los chicos juraron hacer lo posible en no volver hacer otra tontería, no después lo qué pasó con...

—¡Hola chicos!

Los muchachos despertaron de su transe, se enfocaron en la voz femenina, en la cual era nada más y nada menos que Stella. La nueva integrante y también la primera chica en unirse a su banda.

—Hola Stella. —Los cuatro saludaron a la morena.

—Hola Stella. —El albino saludando a su amiga aún con la expresión desanimado.

—Vaya, Lincoln, ¿que te paso? —Mirando al pobre peli blanco.

—Aún no lo puede superar. —Respondió Lían.

—¡¿Enserio?! —Mirando de nuevo al peli blanco —. Vamos, Linc, ya es hora de superarlo, queremos devuelta al hombre del plan... —Comenzándolo a sacudirlo.

Lincoln con un suspiro se levanta del césped y después miró a todos sus compañeros. No podía dejarse estar así de deprimido por casi toda su vida, ya debería aceptar que Cristina ya no volvería a regresa a su vida, así que es mejor olvidarla y continuar con su camino.

—Tienen razón, ya creo que es hora dejar el pasado y continuar con mi vida. —Los chicos felices por ver la determinación del albino decide pasar su tiempo contándole a Stella sobre lo qué pasó con su día.

La morena escuchaba atentamente a cada uno de sus rechazos, cada uno comenzó a llorar sabiendo lo malo que fue en ser rechazado y humillado de manera vil. Stella los consolaba todos y después les contó lo suyo. Para ella fue algo molesto, ya que cuando pasaba por los pasillos de la escuela, siempre es sorprendida por un chico que quería confesarse su amor, recibiendo cartas anónimas y rellenando su casillero lleno de cartas con chocolates.

Los chicos se sorprendieron por lo afortunada que era Stella. Era de esperarse siendo que su amiga era muy atractiva y hermosa. Eran afortunados de tenerla como amiga, y se alegran mucho por ello. Al principio quería salir con ella, pero Stella los rechazo a todos ellos, ya que ella no quería una tener relación, y que solo quería tener amigos. Y es mejor ser amigos que perder la oportunidad de tener una grandiosa chica.

Comenzaron a jugar en el parque y hacer varias cosas lo que harían unos jóvenes pre-adolecerte. Pero esa diversión se termino cuando el albino tuvo las ganas de ir al baño. Normalmente se aguantaría las ganas ya que los baños públicos en los parques no son de los más limpios que se puede haber, hay aveces que hasta se asusta con tan solo pensar en lo que podría encontrar adentro de la taza del retrete.

Los chicos también tenia la urgencia de ir al baño, ya que al jugar tanto más tomar mucha agua, les hacía llegar su hora de hacer sus negocios, así que todos fueron a los baños públicos.

Los chicos fueron a su lado de los hombres mientras que Stella fue al lado de las mujeres. Cuando los niños entraron, tuvieron la suerte en ver que los urinarios estaban limpio, incluso parecía que había limpiado el lugar recientemente. Ambos chicos se tomaron su tiempo siendo que orinar en el mismo lugar les incomodaría un poco, pero una vez terminado los chicos se lavaron las manos y una vez que salieron, vieron como Stella esta ahí afuera parada con una cara inusual. Se preguntaron qué había pasado.

—Stella. —Habla Lincoln intentando llamar su atención, en la cual la asiática reacciona el llamado y mira a ahora sus amigos.

—¿Terminaron tan pronto? Pues bien, vamos que tenemos que disfrutar del tiempo... —Stella toma la mano del albino y lo arrastra.

—Stella...! —Siendo jalado del brazo.

—Vamos chicos. No hay tiempo que perder. —Los chicos anonados por la reacción de Stella, siguieron a los dos hasta llegar en una parte más profundo del parque, en la cual había un pequeño bosque.

Los chicos preocupados un poco por la actitud de Stella, los llevada en un lugar en donde no pasaba mucho la gente por aquí, ya que estaba muy cerca de un lago y que muy pocas veces se podía toparse con unos cuantos animales silvestres del bosque.

Una vez llegando en un lugar menos visible a la vista del público, Stella suelta a Lincoln de la muñeca y una vez que los chicos se tomaron un descanso por lo largo que fue el camino, la morena se toma un respiro para luego encarar con los chicos que por una razón tenia la piel sonrojada.

Los chicos no sabía que estaba pasando o porque Stella les había traído en ese lugar tan bosquejo, pero algo enserio debió haber pasado en los baños públicos del parque, y solo ella les podía explicar.

—Stella, ¿algo te pasa? —Clyde fue el primero en pregunta, Stella miró al moreno y después comenzó a hablar de manera exaltada.

—Chicos... ¿no escucharon algo inusual en los baños? —Los niños se miraron entre sí y se encogieron sus hombros entres, negando saber algo de lo qué pasó en los baños —. ¿En serio no escucharon nada? —Su rostro estaba muy roja que hasta sus palabras comenzaron a temblar.

—Pues los baños estaban limpios. —Liam respondió esperando que eso era la respuesta que Stella preguntaba.

—No... pero si que estaban limpios... p-pero eso no es lo que preguntaba! —Los chicos aún confundidos sabiendo que no oyeron nada inusual. Pero después Stella le muestra algo en su celular y con eso basto para que los chicos abrieran sus bocas.

 ** _Te gusto esto cariño... ya que con esto te harás sentir lo mejor._**

Los chicos veía en el video a un hombre sin sus pantalones junto con una mujer que no llevaba absolutamente nada de ropa.

 ** _Hazlo amorcito. Pone esta cosa dura adentro de mi. Y hazme gritar como una perra que soy._**

Los chicos con los ojos concentrados en la pantalla de 3,5 pulgadas, vieron como los dos adultos hacía cosas que posiblemente ellos no debía de ver, era algo que solo los adultos debía hacer.

El video solo duró como cuatro minutos y eso fue lo suficiente como para dejar a los chicos en estado de trance, en la cual no podía quitar las imágenes de los dos adultos haciendo actos carnosos lleno de pasión y lujuria.

—¿Y como les pareció? —Diciendo la morena, guardando su celular y esperando la respuesta de sus amigos.

Los chicos no dijeron nada siendo que era muchas cosas que aparecía adentro de sus cabezas, y no solo eso, si no también una extraña sensación que comenzaba a despertar adentro de sus cuerpo, en especial en las partes más específica entre sus entrepiernas.

—Stella, ¿es por eso que te pusiste así? —La morena asistió al responder al albino.

—Así que eso de... no sabía que esto se podía usar... y también... —Liam miró a Stella y después comenzó a imaginarse algo que posiblemente nunca pensaría en imaginarse.

—Dios creo que no podré... —Clyde al no aguantar más, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Al parecer el video realmente lo había dejado excitado siendo que su cuerpo llegó en tal punto que necesitaría de enfriar un poco su cuerpo.

—No otra vez... ¡espera! Cómo estás sangrando si no está Lori por aquí. —Dijo Lincoln al saber lo acostumbrado que estaba al ver a su mejor amigo sangrar mucho en la nariz.

—Chicos... creo que no me siento bien. En especial... —Sonrojando mientras se tocaba en la parte de la entrepierna.

Los chicos se miraron por debajo y notaron que sus pantalones estaba todos levantados.

—Hay no!

Los chicos intentaron tapar sus partes con sus manos sabiendo que estaba una chica enfrente, pero por una razón Stella no estaba tan afectada.

Los chicos miraron a la morena y notaron algo que posiblemente jamás vería lo que estaría viendo por debajo de la larga falda negra que tenía. Sus largas piernas estaban mojadas, y se podía notar las gotas resbalarse lentamente por debajo de sus piernas.

—Stella... acaso tu... ¿no has podido hacer tus necesidades? —La morena negó su cabeza pero después ella le responde a Lincoln.

—No... no pude hacerlo. ¡Pero esto no es lo que ustedes piensan! —Intentando aclarar que esto no era su orina.

Los chicos confundido al saber que su amiga no tuvo ningún accidente pero aún así estuvieron curioseado.

—Mire si quieren aquí les muestro. —Stella agarro su falda y después comenzó alzar un poco para que los chicos miraran adentro de su falda.

Los niños con los ojos abiertos miraron con sorpresa el interior de la falda. Podía admirar la ropa interior de su amiga en la cual llevaba puesto unos panties blancos, pero en ello estaba totalmente mojada. Sabía que esto no era orina, siendo que la orina dejaría una gran mancha amarilla en sus panties blancos. Los chicos se acercaron poco a poco y después notan que Stella bajaba su falda.

Stella estaba aún ruborizada de pura vergüenza, pero por una razón le gustaba que los chicos la mirara así, como si algo en su cuerpo quería que les enseñara algo.

—Chicos. —Los muchachos miraron a Stella —. Ustedes quiere ver cono me orino.

Con tan solo decir esa palabras los chicos comenzaron a caerse por el suelo. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir tan rápido que posiblemente saldrían de sus cuerpos, por primera vez en sus vidas vería a una niña orinar, y eso era una de las preguntas que siempre se preguntaba cualquier chico, ¿Como se orinaría una niña?

Los chicos tragaron saliva y con un simple movimiento ellos asiente lentamente sus cabezas, dándole a su amiga sus respuesta.

Los chicos estaban sentados de rodillas en el césped mientras miraba atentamente con sus ojos la parte íntima de la morena. Los chicos estaba entre un millón de emociones siendo que esto era la primera vez para los chicos ver la vagina de una chica tan de cerca.

Lincoln por otra parte no era mucha sorpresa siendo que el había visto ya la vagina de una chica. No se si contar las veces que el había cambiado los pañales de todas sus hermanas, desde que nació Lori hasta llegar con las gemelas Liberty y Linka. Pero esto era la primera vez que el veía uno comparado la de sus hermanitas, siendo que la intimidad de Stella era de diferente color.

Stella ahora sentada en el césped sin su falda ni ropa íntima, ella abre sus piernas para que los chicos pudiera verla con mejor vista. Los chicos contemplaron la vista y notaron algo raro que le dio curiosidad. Una pequeña bolita que estaba en la parte superior. Ninguno de los chicos sabía lo que era, y no sabía si eso era parte de la intimada de la chica, tal como los chicos tenía cuando ellos intentaba bajar su prepucio de su pene. La morena pone sus manos en los labios mayores vaginal, y después lo separa para así poder mostrarles a los chicos lo que realmente es la vagina cuando uno abre su intimidad.

Los chicos con los ojos tan abiertos miraron lo que realmente era la vagina. No sabía cómo describirlo siendo que ahora mismo los chicos tenía tantas emociones que no sabía si realmente sea algo que uno debería emocionarse. Había aveces que sentía miedo siendo que esto era algo nuevo. Cierto hubo una vez que la maestra Johnson les había explicado sobre ciertas diferencias entre el hombre y la mujer, pero nunca llegaron mucho el tema siendo que esto tipo de cosas les llegaría enseñar una vez que todos estaría en la secundaria.

El ambiente comenzó calentarse mucho, no sabía si era el fuerte sol, o los cuerpos de los chicos que comenzaban a salir humo por sus bocas, parecía que estuvieran sedientos, pero no era la necesidad de agua, si no otra cosas, aparte algo en sus estómagos les hacía revolver mucho siendo que deseaban sacarlo de sus cuerpos.

—Muy bien chicos, pongan mucho atención. Stella un poco nerviosa —. Voy a comenzar hacer del baño, así que por favor mantenga su silencio y por favor... limitase un poco la mirada siendo que apenas puede hacerlo sin que ustedes me sigan mirando con esos ojos de pervertido que ponen. —Los chicos parpadearon y se da cuenta de que todo este tiempo no pararon de mirar la vagina.

Cuando todo estaba en silencio y los chicos se limitaba en verla, Stella suspiro cerrando sus ojos, comenzó ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba en su alrededor. Intentaba dejar que los fluidos internos dejaran de salir para así mostrarles a los chicos como una chica se orinaba, y cuando sintió que estaba apunto de salir, la morena les comienza a avisarles.

—Aquí viene chicos. —Jadeando mientras sentía que una gran cantidad estaba apunto de salir de su ser —. Mire como una chica se orina enfrente de ustedes —. Exaltada de emoción comenzó expulsar los fluidos.

Los chicos con mucha atención miraron como Stella comenzaba a expulsar un líquido amarillento y se sorprendieron en donde venía esos fluidos. Al principio se preguntaron sobre los agujeros que tenía, uno por arriba cerca de la bolita superior y otro por debajo, cerca en donde estaba el ano.

Se sorprende mucho la cantidad que expulsaba y la distancia que daba siendo que por accidente lograron mojar un poco a los chicos. Normalmente uno se alejaría y comenzarían a gritar, pero por una razón no sintieron las ganas de hacerlo, estaban tan fascinados en verla que no les importara si ellos quedaran bañados por los jugos amarillentos de su amiga, ni siquiera pensaron lo asqueroso que era siendo que eso ya no era de importante.

El sonido de los fluidos comenzaba a cesar después que la morena terminara sus necesidades, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y después caerse por el pasto húmedo que había marcado la morena. Stella alzó su cabeza y se exalta al vez lo que ella había hecho.

Los chicos estaba empapados en la parte inferior de sus piernas, más específico en la parte de la entrepierna. Los chicos apenas despertando del trance nota algo mojado en sus regazos y se da cuenta que estaban empapados con algo, y una vez que recordaron ellos se levanta y comenzaron a asquearse un poco.

Lo bueno de este lugar estaba un pequeño lago cerca de ahí, nadie pasaba por este lugar así que pusieron sus pantalones mojados en unas ramas de un árbol y después comenzaron a esperar a que los pantalones se secaran, aunque eso si que apestaría un poco.

Stella avergonzadas pedía disculpas a los chicos siendo que no se esperaba que se orinaría mucho y que alcanzara a orinarles a todos. Los chicos avergonzados perdonaron a Stella pero ahora se limitaba mucho siendo que ahora todos estaban sin nada de ropas a excepción de sus camisetas y zapatos.

Todo estaba en silencio a excepción de las aves cantando y animales silvestres pasando por ahí. Los chicos no podía evitar poner la vista en la morena siendo que ella estaba sentada con las piernas abierta, mostrando de nuevo la imagen completa de su vagina. Si poder aguantarse, sus pequeños colegas comenzaron a levantarse al tal punto que ahora la morena notaba los pequeños amigos de sus compañeros.

Los varones intentaron lo posible en cubrir sus penes ante la morena, pero la asiática con una mirada pícara se levanta del césped, camina de manera provocadora, se acerca hacia ellos y con una sonrisa ella les dice.

—Bueno mira que tenemos aquí, acaso no me van a presentarme a sus pequeños amiguitos, yo ya le mostré a mi amiguita, es Justo que ustedes presente los suyos.

Stella en un acto toma las manos del albino y con un poco de fuerza revela lo que tenía ocultado su amigo, y tal como esperaba, estaba el pequeño Linky Jr. El pene del albino era largo y a la vez grueso. Estaba casi como 4 pulgadas de largo (10,4 cm).

—Vamos chicos. Muéstrame los suyos. No me burlaré de ustedes si piensa que los tienen pequeños. —Stella les estaba animado para que ellos pudieran revelar sus miembros.

Clyde con calor le muestra lo suyo y todos se sorprende por lo largo que tenía. Era más de 4 pulgadas y la diferencia de Lincoln, era que el suyo era delgado pero no tanto de masa.

El trío peli rojos se miraron entre sí, asustados sabiendo que sus penes no sería a la altura de sus dos colegas, pero al ver como Stella les animaba mucho que mostrara los suyos, decidieron mostrarles y espera que todo esto se terminara.

Los chicos miraron al trío y se sorprendieron que los de sus colegas no estaban tan mal del tamaño. La de Rusty era largo pero no tanto como la de Lincoln. Liam lo tenía norma pero se le compensaba por lo grueso que estaba. Y por último la de Zach está entre Liam y Rusty siendo que el suyo era delgado.

Finalmente los cinco estaba expuesto con sus penes firmes. Los chicos esperaba por la crítica de la morena sabiendo ahora los tamaños de sus miembros. Y tal como se esperaba, la morena estaba sin hablar.

Stella se le acercó un poco, más específico se acerco a Lincoln mientras su mano se levantada.

—Puedo... tocarlo? —El albino se sorprendió por la pregunta, y sin más que decir.

—S-si... p-puedes.. d-digo... si quieres. —Balbuceado como tonto si realmente deberían dejarse tocar por las manos suaves de su amiga.

Cuando la morena recibió su permiso, movió su brazo hacia enfrente con unos centímetros cerca del pene, ella le hace contacto y cuando lo toca el miembro comenzó a moverse un poco por el contacto de su dedo. Lincoln reacción de manera íntima siendo que el dedo de la morena estaba muy frías y suaves. Stella recuperando su conciencia por la sorpresa que recibió, volvió a tocarlo de nuevo y cuando lo siente, ella siente los pulsos que por una razón se sentía como uno le tocaba su pecho de su corazón.

Stella enrolla su mano y después comenzó a frotarlo un poco. Intentaba imitar lo que hacía la pareja que se encontraba en el baño, ya que era lo único que podía pensar después de ver cómo la mujer frotaba mucho el miembro de ese hombre.

Lincoln se sintió algo incómodo por esa acción, pero por una razón se sentía bien cuando había pasado varios minutos. Nota como los chicos comenzaba a poner atención en la forma que le afeitaba su pene, y al ver como se movía pensaría que ellos también necesitaría de una buena frotada, o eso era lo que curioseada ellos.

La morena miró a los chicos y sabía que ellos también necesitaba eso, así que ella levantó su otra mano que estaba libre.

—También puedo con la otra, chicos. —Esperando que uno tuviera las agallas.

Los chicos tragando saliva, quería tomar el paso, pero al parecer uno les había adelantado.

—P-puedes f-frotarlo como lo haces con Lincoln? —Dijo el peli rojo de Zach, ahora con la cara muy roja y notando cómo sus anteojos suyos estaba cubierto con vapor que casi bloqueaba por toda su vista.

Stella con una sonrisa toma el pene de Zach con sus manos y después comenzó a frotarlo. Zach sentía algo raro en el al sentir la manos suaves de la morena. Era una sensación rara que nunca había sentido en su vida.

Después de un rato los chicos comenzaron a sentir algo inusual, algo que les hacía sentir viscoso y pegajoso. Sus penes comenzaba sacar algo que ellos no sabía que era. Tocaron la punta de su pene (algunos que tuvieron que bajar el prepucio) con un poco de miento siendo que sabía que sentiría un raro tipo de dolor, pero gracias a la distancia viscosa no sintieron esa horrible sensación y después comenzaron a ver lo que era. No tenía mucha información siendo que no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

Zach comenzó a sentirse algo raro siendo que algo comenzaba a salir.

—Stella... algo me pasa, creo que me voy a... —Lincoln supo lo que iba pasar he intento alejarse un poco, lo suerte es que el agarre de Stella no estaba muy firme.

Zach no pudo contenerse y comenzó sacar algo que no era orina, si no algo blanco y viscoso. Por suerte no le dio a ninguno de los dos siendo que la dirección fue algo a la azar y no expulsó tanto como uno esperaría.

Los chicos se acercaron y vieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos. Lo que había sacado Zach no era orina, si no una cosa blanca que comenzaba sacar un olor inusual.

—Diablos... ese olor... no parece mucho el olor de la orina. —Clyde se tapo su nariz.

—Que fue eso eso lo que sacaste, Zach? —Pregunto Liam.

—No lo se... —Jadeando mientras tocaba un poco su entrepierna, más específico en las partes de sus bolas —. Pero lo que acabo de sacar fue... fue algo lo que me saco de mi ser... y fue... increíble. —Eso último dejó a los chicos atónitos.

Por otra parte a Stella a oler eso olor, algo en su ser comenzó a despertar, algo que un su interior comenzaba a quemar, y lo peor es que no paraba de mojarse siendo que muchos fluidos comenzaban a resbalar entre sus piernas.

Los chicos curioseados intentaron imitar lo que hizo Stella y cuando lo hicieron, sintieron algo que les hacía sentir algo tan rico que no pudieron parar de frotar sus miembros.

Lincoln por otra parte sintió que alguien le comenzó a agarra su miembro y tal sorpresa era Stella pero esta vez tenía una mirada perdida. La morena comenzó a mirar el pene del albino y noto lo grueso que era, quería hacer una locura, quería hacer lo que había hecho esa mujer con el hombre.

El albino se sorprendió al ver como su amiga comenzó a sacar su lenguas y para su mayor sorpresa, le comenzaba a lamer como si fuera una paleta. Al sentir la punta de su lengua sintió una sensación que por unos instantes iba a separar de ella, pero su cuerpo no le permitía ya que esas sensación eléctrica impedía que el pudiera mover sus piernas y brazos. Las lamidas siguieron constante hasta llegar el momento.

Stella comenzó a poner su boca adentro de su pene.

Lincoln quería gritar de susto ya que pensó que Stella iba a comer su pene, pero esos momentos que iba a gritar como niña cambiaron a un maullido Yam fuerte que hizo que los chicos voltearan y pusieran su atención a la pareja.

Los chicos dejaron de frotar sus amiguitos y comenzaron a acercarse a la pareja y vieron como Stella comenzaba chuparle mucho el pene de Lincoln. Quería quitarla de encima ya que pensaron que ella estaba comiendo el pene de su amigo, pero al ver que Lincoln no mostraba señas de dolor, sabía que no era eso lo que hizo que maullara.

Lincoln sentía que estaba en su límite y le advirtió que estaba apunto de venirse, pero ella sabía que lo que sacaría no era orina, así que deje de chuparlo pero no lo suelta el miembro. Seguía masturbando lo, podía ver que ya había llegado a su límite y después el albino comenzó a sacar lo mismo que sacó Zach.

Todos vieron con claridad cómo la sustancia blanca comenzaba embarra a Stella, la mayor parte le había caído en su cara.

Lincoln cayó de rodilla candado y después su mejor amigo le ayudó ponerlo en un lugar, pero después notaron como la morena no estaba satisfecha con eso y después comenzó con los demás.

La asiática comenzaba ahora con Rusty junto con Liam. Clyde al no querer perderse, le dice a lincoln que tomara un descanso junto a Zach y de ahí los tres comenzaron a disfrutar su momento con la morena.

El resultado fue lo mismo, ambos disfrutaron de una buena mamada, después corrieron y sacaron esa sustancia blanca que comenzaron a machar mucho en la piel morena de Stella.

Pasaron otro buen rato y ahora estaba las ropa de Stella colgado en las ramas de un árbol junto con las demás ropas de los chicos.

Los chicos ahora estaban desnudos sin nada de vergüenza ahora pensando que hacer para matar el tiempo. No podía salir con las ropas mojadas, ni mucho menos salir si que el olor les vaya a llamar mucho la atención. Lo bueno es que uno llevaba un perfume (parte de clyde por intentar impresionar a lori por su aroma).

Los chicos miraron de nuevo a la morena y de vuelta sus amigos comenzaron a pararse de nuevo. Stella sabía que los chicos no estaban satisfechos. Heh, ni ella tuvo lo suyo ya que nunca se vino siendo que todo lo qué pasó era darles una buena mamada a los chicos, así que ella pensó en lo que hizo esos dos adultos en los baño y una idea le llegó.

—Oigan chicos, tengo una idea para matar el tiempo. —Los chico pusieron su atención a la morena, y después ella les dice —. Qué tal si hacemos lo que hacía en sos dos adultos en el video. Ya saben. Tener relaciones sexuales.

Los chicos se sorprendieron por la sugerencia más a clyde que comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

—No sería eso llegar demasiado lejos, somos muy jóvenes y ya sabes lo que pasaría si lo hacemos sin protección. Recuerda lo que nos enseñó la maestra Johnson sobre lo que pasaría si llegamos a ese territorio. —Lincoln diciéndole a Stella sobre las consecuencias si ellos hiciera ese acto.

Los chicos preocupados al saber lo que pasaría si embarazara a Stella.

—No se preocupen, para esto tengo esto. —Stella mostrando un estuche pequeño.

—Y eso es? —Dijo Liam.

—No lo se. —Los chicos cayendo al suelo al saber que ni Stella sabía lo que tenía en su mano.

—Pero se que con esto previene que uno quede embarazada, ya que lo había visto como ella lo tomaba cuando el hombre le comenzó a... poner su pene adentro de ella. —Stella recordando cuando ella estaba espiándolos en el baño y como el hombre le dijo que se le olvidó su protección, la mujer de mala gana tomo un estuche y de ahí tomo una pastilla y la puso en el bolsillo. Stella por curiosidad tomo la pastilla mientras grababa con su celular.

Los chicos no estaban seguros, pero después de que si en verdad previene estar embarazada decidieron tomar el riesgo y experimentar el lujo de tener relaciones sexuales.

—Muy bien lo aremos.

Los chicos decidido hacerlo.

—Así que... quien quiere ser el primero en hacerlo. —Stella estaba consciente sobre perder su virginidad siendo que había escuchado muchas las conversaciones de las chicas y como la primera dolería un poco.

Cuando Stella esteraba, los chicos comenzaron a jugar un juego clásico de piedra, papel y riveras, para así decidir quien sería en primero en hacerlo, y tal como esperaba de un juego, tardaría un rato en saber quien sería el ganador.

El primero en ser sacado fue Clyde, después Rusty, Zach y por último Liam, que tardaron como 99 veces en ser empatados y que al final Lincoln fue el trufado.

Lincoln camino hacía Stella y ve como la morena tomo una pastilla y la digiere con dificúltale siendo que no tenía algo con que tomar. Pero después ella se posiciona para que el albino pudiera poner su pene adentro de ella, pero no antes decirle algo a ella.

—Sabes, Stella. Tengo una curiosidad en saber algo, o mejor dicho saborear algo. —Lincoln se acerca su cabeza en la parte íntima y con una sorpresa comenzó a lamer los labios mayores de Stella.

—Que haces Linc... Ahh! —Stella gime al sentir la lengua del albino.

Lincoln comenzó a saborear la vagina y tal como esperaba, sabía algo salado pero dulce, no sabia porqué pero siguió hasta llegar a un pequeño oyó en la parte inferior. Al parecer es ahí en donde tenía que ponerlo.

—Bueno, creo que con eso basta... —Lincoln pone su pene en la cara de Stella —. Puedes ayudarme a lubricarme un poco... —Stella con una mirada atrevida le comienza lamer un poco y después cubría un poco de su saliva —. Gracias. Ahora aquí vamos.

Lincoln se prepara para penetrarla y una vez que la mete, Stella comienza a gemir pero esta vez era de algo que lo dejo un poco asustado ya que veía como su amiga comenzaba a sacar un poco de lagrimas. No sabía porque pero después de sentir also cálido y a la vez algo que comenzaba a secar, miró por debajo y se asusta al ver sangre.

—Dios mío! Estamos sangrando?! —Los chicos al escuchar eso, se acercaron con rapidez al saber que ocurría, y tal como lo había dicho, ambos se estaba sangrando en la parte de la entre pierna.

—Dios, Lincoln! Que le hiciste a Stella! —Liam asustado por la escena.

—Esto es mucho, incluso para que sangro mucho. —Clyde con la piel fría.

—Que estamos esperando, besemos sacarlo, YA! —Rusty estaba apunto de sacar a Lincoln, hasta que escucha alguien gritar.

—ALTO! —Chicos pararon y vieron como Stella tenía sujetado la mano a Lincoln para que así no lo separaran de él.

—Que decía, Stella. Ustedes están sangrado, eso no pasó en el video o si?! —Liam no sabía si eso era normal o no.

—No se preocupen, no nos estamos desangrando nosotras... si no que yo soy la que sangro. —Lincoln se alivia un poco, pero a la vez se culpaba siendo que fue el que la hizo sangrar.

—Perdóname, Stella. Si supiera que eso hija a pasar yo... —Fue callado por el dedo índice de la morena.

—No te preocupes... solo also... el dolor se ira, te lo prometo... —Stella separa su dedo —. No se preocupen, chicos, después de eso no volveré a sangrar, ya que ahora soy una mujer y muy pronto ustedes serán hombre. —Los chicos creyendo las palabras dejaron al albino y después dejaron a la pareja para que continúen con lo que hacía.

—Estas lista, Stella. —preparándose para adentrarse aún más adentro de ella.

—Hazlo mi compito de nieve. —Aguantando un poco de dolor pero a la vez dándole una sonrisa para así no preocupar mucho a su amigo.

Una vez dicho empuja un poco y siente como el interior de su amiga comienza apretarlo un poco, en la cual le hacía sentir tan bien, pero una vez que la punta del pene pegara algo, supe que llegó al punto y después comenzó a sacarlo lentamente.

Stella sentía cómo su vagina se desgarraba cada vez que el miembro de Lincoln se adentrara poco a su interior, pero después siente un golpe en la punta de su vientre. Una vez que sintió el golpe, el pene comenzó bajar y después volvió a subir a dar el golpe, pero esta vez ese golpe se sintió raro alguien que una nueva sensación comenzaba aparecer. Siguió con lo mismo y el dolor desaprecio, ahora sentía algo que realmente le gusta mucho.

El ritmo en las caderas comenzaban a celebrar y Lincoln por una razón ya no tenía control total sobre sus piernas. Miró a su amiga y ve como Stella ya no tenía esa cara dolorida si no una de excitación.

Los "splash" se generaba en sus caderas cada vez que el albino embestía a la morena y coló los ruidos se podía escuchar por todo el bosque. Los varones al no aguantarse comenzaron a frotarse sus miembros mientras se imaginaba así mismo cogiendo a Stellar, en la cual muy pronto tomaría su turno.

Lincoln no se satisfacía con tan solo cogerse a su amiga así que decidió manotear un poco tocando el cuerpo suave mientras le besar la piel, besando poco a poco hasta llegar los pezones y después lamerlos. Stella sentía las caricias y a la vez ser succionada sus pezones.

Los dos siguieron sin para hasta que Lincoln ya no aguantaba más.

—Stella... ahh. ya no aguanto más... estoy a mi límite. —Lincoln aún sin parar de embestirla.

—Yo también... Ahh. Hagámoslo juntos. —Stella enrolla su cadera con sus piernas.

—Stella! —Se vino adentro de ella.

—Lincoln! —Ella también se viene.

La joven pareja de niños corrieron y después soltaron un grito que posiblemente sería escuchado, pero por fortuna no había afuera, excepción de los animales silvestres bosque.

Una vez terminado, Lincoln se separa de Stella y cuando lo hace, una gran cantidad de Sperma comenzaba a salir en la entrepierna de la morena.

Cuando pasaron cinco minutos, Lían se acercó a Stella, la morena con una sonrisa habré sus brazos y pierna para después decirle.

—Vamos mi granjero, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz de asearme.

Liam no aguanto más y comenzó a saltar sobre ella y después la penetro. Lían jamás se sintió esa sensación tan cálido y placentero, era tan rico que hasta asusta ya que su cuerpo no tenía control y la embestía sin ningún cuidado, lo hacía tan rudo como para pelearse contra el cerdo al que siempre peleaba en su hogar.

El tiempo que duró con el peli naranjo terminó al venirse adentro de su amiga, saca su miembro y tal como lo dejo Lincoln, una gran cantidad de buena leche solio de un gran granjero.

Zach fue el siguiente y mira como la morena estaba con la miraba pícara, diciéndole que aproveche mientras pudiera. Así lo hizo. A pesar de ser el más bajo de la pandilla, Zach era el uno los chicos que podría demostrar con no sería una persona patética, y lo estaba demostrando con ella.

Rusty fue el siguiente pero esta vez dejo que Stella se subiera arriba de el de un estilo de vaquero, Rusty siempre le gustaba ver a Stella así ya que había ocasiones en el que siempre intentaba ver por debajo de su falda. Así que lo hicieron de manera en la que los gemidos de los dos se escuchaba de manera constante como si una competencia de rodea, en la cual Rusty embestía Stella por debajo con la intención de sacarla por los aires, pero la morena no se lo dejaría fácil.

Por último le tocaba con Clyde después de que Rusty mordiera el suelo después de que Stella le había dejado seco. El moreno de anteojos quería hacerlo pero sus problemas de sangrado lo hacía impedir, aunque Stella ignoraría lo del sangrado, sabía muy bien que Clyde no dudaría micho siendo que la sangre era limitado, así que tomaron un listo y le taparon los ojos para así evitar el problema. Después de eso tuvieron sus momento en la cual Clyde sería uno de los chicos al que muchas chicas quería estar en la cama con el.

Los niños rodeando a la única niña que estaba sentada de rodilla mientras ella tenía con la boca abierta esperando por su deliciosa leche. Cada varón gemía plácidamente dando un último grito antes de venirse de nuevo y dándole a la única chica que les había dado su amor condicional. Cada disparo que le lanzaba, cada gota de hombría que le daba, cada parte de su ser se le daba, todo esto a una única chica al que tuvieron suerte de tenerle como amiga.

—Eso...

—Fue..

—Lo...

—Más...

—increíble...

—Que hay...

Dijeron la banda muy agotados y casados después de la orgia que tuvieron. Estaban todos acostados en un círculo desnudos en el medio del dosque que increíblemente ningúna persona había pasado por aquí.

—Y ahora que? —Dijo Liam recuperando el aliento después de un día lleno de pasión.

—No lo se... pero ahora me siento como un hombre. —Rusty mirando el cielo azul con la cara llena de orgullo.

—De espíritu, si. De físico, aún seguimos siendo niños. —Zach corrigiendo a su amigo.

—Crees que solo más que amigos ahora? —Preguntó Clyde.

—Que piensas, Stella? Dijo Lincoln al ver que la morena se levanta y después se adentra al agua para así limpiarse el desorden que le había hecho los muchachos.

Después de una limpiada la morena sale del lago y después checa las ropas, al parecer ya estaban secas gracias al fuerte sol más el visto fresco y refrescante.

—Pues seguimos siendo lo mismo. Amigos nada más. No me lo malinterpretes pero ustedes no son de mi tipo.

Los chicos bajaron sus caras sabiendo que a Stella no los veía así con esos ojos.

—Pero...

Los chicos alzaron sus cabezas.

—Podemos ser amigos con beneficios...

Después de ese día la pandilla cambiaron para siempre. El pacto que hicieron dejaron marcados de por vida (En especial para Stella).

Los chicos se volvieron mas unidos con la morena y a la vez experimentando su nueva relación como amigos con beneficio. Stella nunca se agotaba con ellos siendo que ella los complacía. Tenía relaciones sexuales en lugares privados como público, ese último hacía que los chicos se pusiera nervioso y a la vez exitado por tener sexo en lugares en donde cualquiera lo podría cacharlos. Todo era de maravilla hasta que un día rumores comenzaron a rumorear por todo el lugar. Muchos comenzaban a llamar a Stella "Zorra" ya que hubo unas veces que fueron pillados en el acto, aunque solo nada más por fastidiar, aparte tenía que cuidarse bien siendo que nadie sabría que un pequeño accidente podría cambiar la vida de los jóvenes, al saber lo que pasaría si por error embarazaría a su amiga.

Tuvieron que limitarse sus rutinas y esperar que fueran grandes, pero eso sería imposible siendo que ahora los chicos comenzaba a crecer y como acto seguido comenzaron a cambiar.

Rusty, Zach y Liam tomaron rumbos separados siendo que no quería arruinar la reputación que había creado Lincoln, clyde y Stella. Los chicos pensaron que debería cambiar y por eso tomaron un estilo que hasta los amigos comenzaron a preocupar un poco por ellos.

Aún con lo ridiculo ellos decidieron seguir haciendo amigos con ellos y al final lograron ganarse mayor reputación siendo que ahora era los más temidos y a la vez los rudos de la escuela. (Bastante increíble, ¿no lo crees?)

Después los años pasaron de manera regular y la vida de cómo uno lo conoce, Lincoln se ganó la fama como un mujeriego (O eso era lo que pensaba todos). Clyde se enfoco en sus estudios y consiguió al igual que lincoln también se gano la fama del mujeriego pero no al nivel de su mejor amigo. Stella dejo sus asuntos y se enfocó más en sus estudios, pero después de algo inesperado se volvió la novia de Lincoln y sus viejos hábitos volvieron a regresar, pero después de casi un año rompieron por un conflicto de amigos.

Pasaron los tiempos en donde la pandilla era los más inseparables y al final llegó el día, el día en que todos tomaría caminos separados, pero no antes disfrutar de una noche más en todo en pandilla.

Cinco jóvenes de Diecisiete años contra una chica de la misma edad que ellos. Todos desnudos en un cuarto de Motel todo desordenado con cosas para una fiesta de recién graduados tirado en el suelo. La morena de manera provocativa esperar que los chicos hiciera su movimiento, en la cual Liam fue el primero en saborear el cuerpo estable de la morena.

Liam comenzaba besarla en los labios y explorar el interior de la boca con mucha lujuria. La morena no se quedaba atrás y le dé comienza también explorar su lengua y también pelear contra la del pelo naranjo. Zach no aguanto más y se unió a la pareja para después ser aceptado con una agarre en su miembro. Stella comenzó frotar el pene de Zach mientras que Liam dejo de besarla, bajo un poco para besar el cuello de la morena y saborear un poco el sudor que producía la asiática.

Stella al ver los jugos que salía del pene de Zach, ella abría su boca y comenzó a mamarlo mientras alzaba su brazo para decirle a uno de los tres que estaba parados que se uniera con ellos, en la cual Rusty fue el siguiente en unirse.

Los tres jóvenes aprovecharon el momento en cómo la morena les complace con su amor. Rusty al no aguantar más toma la cabeza de Stella y con el pene firme, le introduce adentro de su boca y de golpe le entra todo hasta sentir como su pene se tuerce, al llegar la parte más profunda de su garganta.

Stella al sentir el pene de seis pulgadas de Rusty, ella se mueve de arriba hacia abajo, dándoles el mejor sexo oral que se podía dar, y gracia a esa jugada el pelirrojo no duró en venirse adentro de ella.

Lincoln y Clyde comenzaba a masturbarse al ver como sus amigos se encargaba de preparar a su amiga para el evento principal, sabiendo que ellos no dudaría por mucho tiempo.

Liam al llegar la parte íntima de Stella, le comienza a lamerlo en los labios vaginales y después comienza a chupar el clitoris. Stella maúlla de placer aún con el pene enterrado en su garganta con todo semen escupiendo adentro de su baso estomacal.

Zach le quita la mano de estrella y después le comienza manosear los senos morenos y después le comienza a chuparlo. Lamia los pezones morenos y duros con mucha fuerza, haciendo que la morena gemía de dolor y a la vez de placer.

Rusty saco el pene y notaba lo mojado que estaba por tenerlo tanto tiempo en la garganta. Pero eso no lo satisface, ni mucho menos a la morena.

Liam al terminar de lamento y prepararlo, pone su pene adentro de ella y le comienza a penetrarla. Los gemidos del naranjo era algo que a muchos le decía, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo sin hacer eso?

Zach imploraba acercando su pene enfrente de ella que necesitaba esto, y con una sonrisa Stella con gusto acepta el le comienza darle una buena mamada.

El trío comenzaron a disfrutar de la morena sin que nadie les interrumpía, pero al final lograron terminarse con ella y dándoles sus lácteos y después caerse dormidos en el suelo.

Ahora la verdadera diversión empieza.

Lincoln le mostraba su miembro junto la de Clyde. Se podía ver que ambos era largos. La de Clyde era de diez pulgadas y delgado. La de Lincoln era de ocho pero se compensaba con lo grueso que estaba, tanto que parecía un trocó muy duro.

Los dos lucharon con todas sus ganas para vencer a Stellar siendo que ella no se había venido una vez después de que el trío hiciera todo lo posible para debilitarla. Sabían muy bien lo buena que era su amiga, pero nunca esperaba lo dura que podia ser.

Clyde toma las piernas de Stella y la levanta para así poder penetrar en el ano, mientras que Lincoln tomaría la vagina. Ambos comenzó a penetrarla y comenzar con el escarmiento que le hacía a la morena para así venirse de placer.

Los tres tuvieron sus momentos de pasión al igual de experimentar en muchas posiciones, pero ninguno sirvió por que ambos no se veían satisfechos y decidieron llegar al nivel Hardcore.

Pusieron sus penes adentro de la vagina y después comenzaron a penetrarla de manera sincronizada. Teniendo ambos penes en un solo hoyo, haciendo que el placer de la morena se incrementara, al igual que los chicos que sentía lo apretado.

Al final de todo clyde cayó rendido pero lograron hacer que Estella se viniera, y como Lincoln era el único hombre que estaba parado, decide terminar con un último acto de amor, en la cual ese amor duró más de lo que duró la orgia.

 **Fin del Flashback presente**

Cuando los chicos terminaron de recordar esa noche, Stella los miraba con la cara pícara sabiendo que debieron recordar sus momentos de orgia y después les comenzó hablar lo que se trataba la apuesta.

—Si ustedes ganaban, les daría los pases para la convención del comic. Y si yo ganaba, ustedes me sentí mis esclavos por lo que queda de vacaciones. Eso era la apuesta.

Los chicos finalmente había recordado la apuesta, y la razón por al que todo esto comenzó. Si no fuera por la estrategia que planeo Lincoln, ahora mismo serían esclavos de Estela por no sabe cuanto.

—Si quieren podemos repetirlo. —Sonriendo mientras hacía un circulo en su mano derecha y después con la otra ponía su dedo adentro del aro, haciéndoles entender lo que quería Stella.

—Yo ya estoy casado. —Rusty mostrando un anillo.

—Yo tengo un novio. !Digo novia¡ si eso. —Zach pegándose la cabeza por lo idiota que era, al revelar que ahora era gay.

—Yo tengo una novia en la armada. —dijo Liam, mostrando una foto de él y su novia juntos.

—Yo igual. —Mostrando una foto en su celular, y todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¡¿Ella es Penelope?! —Reconociendo a la pelirrojo con anteojos.

—Así es hermano. Yo y Penelope nos volvimos novios después de haber regresado de a casa y verla en la convención de cosplay. Vaya con no ha cambiado. —Clyde tocando la pelirroja de su novia.

—Así que por fin mi hermana estará em paz. —Riéndose un poco.

—¿Y cómo está Lori? He oído que ya tiene novio. —Clyde curioseado por saber quién sería el hombre que cuidaría a la que una vez amo.

—Bueno esa persona es... —Su teléfono comenzó a sonar —. Dame un momento —. Checo el número de su teléfono y se sorprende que le estaban llamado sus padres.

Al momento de responder, el albino escucha como su madre le preguntaba en donde estaba, y tal como lo pensó,m Lori debió avisarles. Así que era hora de regresar a casa.

Después de la llamada, los chicos guardaron sus cosas y comenzaron a despedirse. Lincoln le llevo a Stella a su departamento y una vez llegado la morena le agradece por el aventó, le da un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento y le dice que la pasaría un buen rato cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Lincoln sabía lo que quería decir, pero decidió pasarlo, luego de eso se marcha con su auto a rumbo a la avenida Frankly.

Una vez llegando a casa, su madre la recibe con un abrazo y después le agradece mucho que fuera a ir por las despensas de la casa. Lincoln no le molestaba mucho, pero era algo que debía hacer. Después de que su madre se fuera, lincoln camino a sentarse solo para saber que todas sus hermanas estaban en la sala. Lincoln esperaba unas sonrisa de parte de todas ellas, o por lo menos estar de metiches y preguntar sobre cómo le salió con su cita de manera en la que toda hermana haría, pero en vez de eso solo recibió unas cuantas miradas frías y lleno de odio.

—¿Habrá pasado algo a todas ellas? —Se preguntó así mismo, sin saber lo grave que causó el Albino por dejar a todas sus hermanas en la casa en ves de quedarse ahí con todas ellas.

* * *

Bueno amigos eso es todo. Han pasado 84 años y finalmente el capituló a salido. Pero enserio, lamento mucho por no subir nada después de más de 7 meses desde la ultima actualícenos que fue desde agosto. Estada en bloquea y más aparte tenía otras obras en que trabajar.

Me tome el tiempo en corregir varios errores en los capítulos anteriores (exception de este nuevo que aún estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo de corregirlo, pero lo haré cuando tenga tiempo) así que por si acaso te persistes en algo puedes volver a leer siendo que agregar varias cosas.

Como verán este capituló tiene mas de 10,000 siendo que me motive en hacerlo (Aunque la mayoría es solo Lemon con relleno inesesario y algo ilegal). También hay una versión que está en Wattpad pero esto está censurado siendo que aquí puedo expresar mejor los capítulos (también evitar que me borren la cuenta -_-u)

A partir de ahora les responderé sus comentarios así que no teman mucho en dejar algo en la caja de "comentar" o "Review".

Nota: No comentaré a los visitantes al menos que tengan un nombre, siendo que no tiene sentido comentar alguien sin nombre.

 **Loud-Fan: **Gracias, intentaré actualizar mientras pueda. Y ya llame a los bomberos XD.

 **Neko-ken: **Agradesco mucho por el comentario. Realmente noté que se parece mucho la escena de Gin y Kagura. Realmente si habrá un Lynncoln, pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco.

Tome tu concideracion sobre Liberty y Linka y me agrada la idea, ya a partir de hoy comenzaré a desarroyar mejor a los personajes y también darle los sobre nombres a las chicas; Link (Linka) y Liby Liberty.

Y no te preucupes por lo que comentes siendo que me ayuda mucho a mejorar mejor la historia.

 **No another me:** Gracias por la crítica e intentaré lo posible en repasar mejor.

La clasificación lo puse así por que habrá muchas escenas esplicitas, al principio lo iba a cambia a "T" pero mejor M por si acaso. Pero ya con este capituló ya no habrá cambios.

 **Johnmonty: **Thank you, and sorry for updating way late.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que disfruten del capituló ya que este solo fue una compecacion por la larga espera, ya que el próximo capituló y más futuros capítulos solo tendrá como 4,000 a 6,000 palabras. Al menos por supuesto este emotivafo en hacer más hasta llegar a los 10,000 palabras. Bueno sin más que rellenar, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.

Bueno sin más que decir, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló


	7. Ser el hermano

Lincoln despierta de su cama con un dolor fuerte de espalda mientras que intentaba lo posible en apagar el molesto despertador, bostezo un poco y después miró al su alrededor con una miraba bastante cansado.

Pone sus pies en unas sandalias y después se levanta de la cama, comenzó a estirar sus brazos mientras otro bostezo suyo salió de la boca y después miró al frente de la nada.

—Whaagh... [Bostezado] Hola chicos... se preguntará, ¿porque estoy cansado con un fuerte dolor de espalda? Pues verán, después de que llegue de la cita que tuve con Stella, junto con un pequeño encuentro inesperado de mi vieja banda de amigos. Mis doce hermanas me dieron el trato de silencio por casi una hora y después todas ellas me comenzaron a cobrar con lo que había prometido... —Estirándose la espalda mientras unos cuantos crujidos comenzaban a sonar por cada costilla —. Arghh... [Adolorido] si... como verán, les había prometido compensarles a todas y cada una por dejarme ir a la cita en vez de pasar tiempo con ellas.

Lincoln camina hacia un cajón y después comenzó a sacar unas cuantas ropas.

—Primero le tuve que dar Lori un buen masaje en los pies mientras le pintaba también sus uñas. Luego ayude a Leni a ser su modelo de moda para sus ropas... —Quitando sus ropas de pijama —. Aún siento los pinchazos de agujas que me dio... aunque esta vez si que me dio más de lo que ella acostumbraba a darme. —Pensando si lo de Leni fue algo a propósito —. Luego de eso ayude a Luna a mover su equipo de música del ático, y bajarlo todo al sótano... — Volviendo estirar su espalda —. Argh... ahí es donde vino el dolor de espalda que traigo.

Una vez que estaba desnudo, toma sus ropas limpias y después se viste de manera rápida para que así los lectores no tuviera que imaginarse el vistiéndose de manera explícita.

—Después de mi dolor tuve que ayudar a Luan en hacer sus cosas de comedia. Al parecer tenía planeado a practicar su actuación de fiesta que tenía citado para una cumpleaños esta semana. Dios que si recibe mucho pastelazos en la cara.

Camino hacia una un espejo de cuerpo completo y se miró a sí mismo.

—Nunca me canso de este color. —Tocando su camisa naranja con tanto orgullo —. Bueno, después de los paste lazos, jugué un poco con Lynn al Rugby. Dios que esa chica sabe cómo tacklear. —Lincoln recordando cómo Lynn salto sobre el y le dio una buena tackleada —. Pero a partir de Lynn las cosas comenzaron a calmar un poco.

Lincoln se acerca a la puerta y después sale del garaje.

—A Liberty le tuve que llevarla a la mall para comprarle un equipo de investigación paranormal. Al parecer quiere investigar un lugar abandonado, y por supuesto que le tendré que acompañar, no quiero que algo malo le pase a mi albina atrevida doble de riesgo. Y por su puesto que no me olvido a Linka, también quiere que le ayuda a investigar un caso, en la cual está inspirada en saber los secretos de ese lugar.

Llegando a frente de la casa.

—Lucy nada más me pidió que escuchara varios poemas ( En la cual era casi 1000 rimas ). A Lana le tuve que ayudarle a reparar la Vanzilla, el motor de arranque (Otra razón más que me dolía la espalda), A Lola le tuve que ayudarle a practicar para su siguiente concurso de belleza y también me sigue con la amenaza de que me quiera hablar a solas en mi cuarto (Deseando que por lo menos olvidara del tema). Con Lisa solo fui su conejillo de indias mientras que con Lily solo jugue un poco con ella. Y así mis amigos fue lo qué pasó ayer después de aver regresado de mi cita. Solo espero que las chicas me ahorren las molestias ya que no se si podré seguir con esto, siendo que se supere que debería de estar disfrutando de mis vacaciones de verano... pero que se puede hacer en una gran familia de locos, ¿cierto?

Una vez terminado de hablar, el habré la puerta de su casa y para su mayor sorpresa, todas sus hermanas estaban ahí paradas esperando por la llegada de una persona particular, y entre todas dicen:

—Buenos días, Lincoln/Linky!

Lincoln con una sonrisa el se adentra mientras que todas las hermanas arrastran a su hermano y después lo llevan al cuarto del comedor, en donde sus padres también estaban esperando para así comenzar con el desayuno del día.

Todos en la mesa desayunaba unos buenos panqueques que fue preparado por su padre, que con orgullo el patriarca comenzó a presumir. Las chicas por otro lado comenzaron a mirarse entre sí y después pusieron su vista en su único hermano mayor. Cada una recordaba los favores que le pidieron a su único hermano, en la cual le dieron en escarmiento para que así su hermano aprendiera a no dejarlas con alguien.

Cuando lincoln estaba en el medio de su desayuno, el nota como sus hermanas le miraba a él y comenzó a preguntarle si el tenía algo raro, en la cual ella replicaron que no tenía nada y que solo agradecía de nuevo por haberlas ayudado ayer con sus cosas que el había prometido hacer.

Y como siempre el les decía a todas:

—No hay necesidad chicas, después de todo era la única forma de compensarlas por haberlas dejado solas. Y aparte se que ustedes tenía planeado que nosotros saliéramos juntos afuera. Por eso quiero pasar un tiempo con cada uno de ustedes chicas.

Al decir esas palabras que le salía de la boca de su hermana. Las chicas solo podía aguantarse las ganas de no exaltar de emoción ya que no quería que su hermano se enterara de sus sentimientos prohibidos, en especial cuando sus padres estaban presentes en la mesa.

—Y como te fue con tu cita, cariño? —Preguntó la matriarca mientras miraba a su hijo con curiosidad al saber quién era la afortunada y también al saber más sobre su futura cuñada.

Las chicas al escuchar lo que dijo su madre, ellas cambiaron sus rostros de emoción a uno muy serio y con un poco de fastidio al saber que una cualquiera tenía las intenciones de tomar a su hermano mayor.

—Pues bien, aunque creo que no fue tanto una cita ya que por coincidencia me topé con toda la vieja banda.

—Te topaste con tu vieja banda? —Preguntó Luna.

—No una Banda de rock, pero de mis viejos amigas. Rusty, Liam, Zach y Clyde. —Ese último nombre hizo que la primera hermana mayor se luciera de pelos de puntas.

—¡¿Clyde está en el pueblo?! —Exaltó Lori al saber que su acosador estaba en el pueblo.

—Por su puesto. Y no te preocupes que ya Clyde ya no tiene intereses en intentar conquistarte. Ya que el ya tiene novia.

Todas las hermanas se sorprendieron con lo que acabaron de escuchar. Algunas de las hermanas recordaron cómo era el moreno, un chico muy curioso que tenia las mismas cualidades de su hermano y que también era un chico muy servicial, casi parecía que era su segundo hermano para ellas, aún que eso sí que tenía una gran obsesión con su primera hermana mayor.

Lori recordaba muy bien a Clyde ya que la mayoría de las veces el intentaba conquistarla. Pero era obvio que ella lo rechaza ya que no tenía los mismo sentimientos y que aparte siempre se enojaba ya que el siempre le ensuciaba sus zapatos con la sangre que siempre escurría de su nariz. Pero aún así el era muy servicial y el haría todo para complacer cualquier deseo que ella pudiera, incluso si una vez en cuando le pidiera que el saltara en un acantilado para que así la dejara em paz.

—Asi que... Clyde ya tiene novia... pues bien! Ya algún ya no tendré que usar esta orden de restricción. —Sacando desde su bolsillo una pequeña hoja que literalmente decía lo orden de restricción.

—Oh! No me esperaba que literalmente tuvieras uno... —Lincoln sorprendido por ver qué su hermana tenía una orden en sus manos.

—Esh shola una imitación. —Dijo la genio.

—¿Una imitación? —Lincoln poniendo su atención a la pequeña prodigiosa de Lisa.

—Ashí es queridísjimo hermano mayor. Lori me pidió que hiciera uno sholo en casho de que tu compañero primitivo de Clyde pashara por aquí, ya shabes cómo esh Lori ashí de paranoica.

—¡Oye! No soy una paranoica, es solo que no quiero que me ensucie mis zapatos, eso es todo. —Lori avergonzada.

—Pues ya no será necesario tenerlo contigo esa hoja, aparta de que Clyde ya no es el mismo. —Lincoln se levanta de la mesa junto con el plato vacío.

—Así que te la pasaste todo el día con tus amigos? —Dijo Liberty.

—Así es. Pero fue bueno salir ya que no hubiera podido encontrarme con todos ellos, así que valió la pena todo. —Una vez dicho el albino comenzó a dejar la mesa.

Sin decir mucho todos comenzaron a terminar con su desayuno y después se fueron hacer sus quehaceres.

¡Lincoln estaba actualmente sentado en su sofá viendo el último episodio de AARGH! Pero mientras sus ojos miraban la televisión, su mente estaba en otra parte, debido a un altercado que había ocurrido esa misma mañana, que había ocurrido entre sus hermanas.

 **Flashback 2 horas antes.**

—Lincoln!

El albino giró su cabeza al ver a cuatro de sus hermanitas menor.

—Hola chicas, ¿necesitan algo? —Aferrando un poco el control remoto ya que quería pasar su tarde viendo la television y esperando poder ver AARGH!

—Por supuesto, Bro. Recuerda que te dije hace unos días que habría un concierto de rock. —Dijo Luna emocionada por el evento.

—¿Concierto? Para que ir a uno si vendrá el circo. —Habló Luan mostrando un póster de circo que vendría a Royal Woods.

—Para que ver a un grupo de raros si podemos ver al equipo del sueño. — Dice Lynn tomando el control remote de las manos de su hermano y cambiando el canal para ver un anuncio que se mostraba al equipo de baseball que vendría a jugar aquí en el pueblo.

—"Suspiro" para que ir un lugar lleno de mortales, si podemos ir a un lugar tranquilo lleno de emoción negativas y ver el mundo lo que realmente. —Lucy le da un folleto a su hermano en donde habrá una pequeña reunión de unos cuantos autores famosos.

El albino se rascó su cabeza ya que no sabía a qué escogería, a parte esos eventos empezaría muy tarde en la noche y no sabía si llevarlas.

—Vamos, Bro. Este concierto vendrá todas las bandas favoritas, en especial Mick Swaggers y Smooch. —Lincoln se sorprende que su Banda favorita vendría al concierto.

—Lincoln no vendrá a esa Banda ruidosa ya que el y yo la pasaremos en el circo, espero poder participar ya que están buscando buenos payasos. —Luan emocionada por ir al circo.

—No el vendrá el juego, cierto, Lincoln? —Lynn desesperada que por llevarse a su hermano al juego de baseball.

—"Suspiro", realmente quiero conocer a la autora de mis libro favorito de Edwin. —dijo Lucy sin emociones pero esperando que su hermano escogiera a ella.

Lincoln miró a sus hermanas y realmente no le gustaba escoger a quien debería ir ya que sabía que sus hermanas era muy bien rencorosas.

—Yo... pues... —No pudo terminar ya que ahora mismo veía cómo sus hermanas ahora discutían.

—El vendrá al concierto conmigo. —Luna tomando el brazo de su hermano.

—No el vendrá al circo. —Luan tomando el otro brazo.

—¡Chicas!

—No el vendrá al juego conmigo. —Lynn salto sobre el y lo sujeta de las caderas.

—No el llevará la convención conmigo. —Lucy de la nada se subió en la cabeza de Lincoln.

Las chicas sin más comenzaron a saltar entre ellas y una bola de humo comenzó aparecer.

Lincoln cae del sofá y ve como las chicas comenzaba hacer un desmadre en la sala así que sin más el las detiene.

—¡Chicas es suficiente!

Las hermanas dejaron de pelearse y mira como el hermano las detiene con un tono muy serio y con mucha autoridad en la cual ellas se asusta un poco.

—Muy bien. Si van a seguir con su pelea mejor no iré a ningún lado. —Las chicas se separa y después Lincoln miró a Luna.

—Luna iré contigo al concierto ya que me lo pediste primero hace días.

—Que! —Las tres hermanas exclamaron al escuchar que Lincoln había escogido a Luna.

Luna salta de emoción ya que su hermano lo había escogido a ella.

—¡SI! ¡In your face! Hahaha! —Burlándose de sus hermanas.

—Luna. —Diciéndole a la rockera que no se burlará de sus hermanas.

—Perdón, Bro. —Apenada por la acción que hizo.

—Tsk, como sea. No puedo creer que escogieras el concierto que mi juego con uno de los grandes jugadores de la historias. Mejor me largo de aquí. —Lynn se furiosa pero no antes darle una mirada fulminante a Luna y después una mirada de decepción a Lincoln.

—Lynn espera. —Lincoln quería detenerla pero la deportista salió de la casa y cerró la puerta con un azotazo.

—"Suspiro" y así que con eso será... bueno no les quitaré su tiempo y me voy.

—Lucy... —Lincoln al voltearse la pequeña gótica había desaparecido de su vista —. Como lo hará. —Sorprendido y a la vez asustado lo que era capaz la niña de negro.

—Bueno es una lástima, creo que los payasos conocerán a una payasa triste. Jejeje... ¿entiendes? —Luan se dibuja una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla y se va subiendo a las escaleras.

—Luan espera... —Pero fue parado por su hermana Luna.

—No te preocupes, Bro, que se le pasarán. Ahora enfóquelos en lo que haremos esta noche. —Luna emociona por llevarlo al concierto.

Lincoln sin opción se quedo con Luna y después comenzaron hablar lo que iban a hacer, pero cuando el hermano preguntó a Luna si tenía el permiso de sus padres, ella con una sonrisa nerviosa le dice:

—Aún no, Bro. Pero no te preocupes que contigo podemos ir, solo espérame, ok. —Luna salto de emocionada y comenzó a dejar a su hermano.

Lincoln se sentó en el sofá y dio un gran suspiro. Luna realmente era una chica sencilla con grandes sueños y un amor interminable por la música. Desde que tenía alrededor de 6 años, siempre le había gustado la música, pero nunca se le había pedido que intentara hacerlo por sí misma. Eso fue hasta el día en que cumplió 10 años y que el la llave a ver su primer concierto de rock, el concierto que cambió su vida para mejor y dio su pasión en la vida.

En el concierto de Mick Swaggers.

Ella había escuchado sus canciones antes por parte de su amiga "Tabby", en la cual ella siempre visitaba a su casa a pasar tiempo con el, pero Luna nunca había sabido lo diferente que era escuchar en persona en lugar de una grabación. Por que no llevarla a uno para así ver lo que realmente era el choque de los símbolos, el rasgueo constante del bajo de la guitarra y el hombre cantando sin perder el ritmo.

La música invadió sus sentidos y llenó su alma, en este momento supo lo que quería hacer con su vida. Pero para el no era algo que había aceptado por completo, incluso se arrepienta de haberla llevado a ese concierto siendo que en ese día, había perdido a la que una vez la llamaba su pequeña Estrellita.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Lincoln aún seguía esperando por la llegada de Luna, aunque estaba seguro que sus padres lo dejaría ir siendo que solo sería un concierto de rock como cualquier otro. Aunque eso si dependería cuando duraría y en que hora empezaría el concierto.

* * *

Luna estaba emocionada ya que su hermano vendría al concierto con ella. Aún recuerda el día en que ella se había emocionado mucho cuando vio el cartel colgado por la ventana de una tienda de comestibles.

 **Flashback una semana y media antes**

—Mick Swagger viene a la ciudad.

Esa era la expresión que daba la rockera. Estaba congelada y no podía creer que su ídolo regresaba a su casa para realizar otro concierto. Ella salió de su aturdimiento y enfocó su mirada para encontrar específicamente cuando él venía y también ver cómo podía conseguir boletos. Ella finalmente localizó la información y dijo que iba a venir en aproximadamente una semana y media, y también dijo que el concierto comenzó a la medianoche y duraría hasta la mañana.

Rasgando el cartel de la pared, Luna se dispuso a quemar el exceso de excitación de su sistema de la única manera que ella sabía. Tocando los altavoces.

Después de quemar el exceso de excitación, Luna fue a la casa de su amiga "Sam" para avisarle sobre la llegada de su ídolo, y que también otras bandas famosas vendrían al concierto de rock.

—Por su puesto que ire. Yo junto George, Ruth, iremos al concierto de bandas. Si quieres podemos llevarte con nosotros. —Sam esperando que su amiga aceptara la invitación.

—Por su puesto, aunque primero quiero traer a alguien más. ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano Lincoln cierto?

La rubia con una sonrisa, recordó como era el hermano mayor de su amiga. Un hombre muy interesante que coincidentemente tenía los mismos gustos de la música favorita de sub banda.

—Pues claro. Tu hermano es muy buena onda, y aparte tiene los mismos gustos que yo tengo sobre la banda de Smooch. ¿Acaso el vendrá también? Esperando que así fuera ya que realmente quería hablar mucho con el.

—Todavía no, pero le avisaré cuando llegue, posiblemente el me lleve a lugar siendo que el es mayor y el puede cuidarme.

—Ya veo, bueno espero poder verlo ya que quiero ver como toca el bajo. —Lincoln era bueno tocando la guitarra siendo que una vez tocó con su Banda.

—Espero que no haya perdido el toque por andar estudiando en el colegio. Bueno me tengo que ir que ya es muy tarde. Bye, Love. —Luna le da un beso en la mejilla a Sam.

—Igualmente, Love. —S hace lo mismo y ambas se despiden.

Luna tomó el autobús siendo que su casa estaba un poco lejos y también era muy tarde, pero no le importó siendo que ahora sabía que haría después de pasar esa semana y media. Solo esperaba que su hermano no estuviera ocupado siendo que no tendría una forma de llegar, pero el viaje no sería el problema, si no el problema sería conseguir el permiso de sus padres.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Luna estaba actualmente sentada en su habitación tratando de reunir el coraje para preguntar a sus padres acerca de ir al concierto. Sus padres solían estar muy tranquilos cuando ella iba a los conciertos, pero la única vez que se pusieron severos con ella fue con la noche que no les gustaba que se quedara fuera más allá de las diez y casi nunca pudo ir a verlos debido a esto, pero Ella tenía que ir a este, era demasiado importante para ella.

Con su mente puesta, se sentó fuera de su bolsa de colchón en forma de frijol y la hizo bajar para encontrar a sus padres. Los vio en la mesa trabajando con sus papeles con varias cuentas en ellos.

—Oye Mom, Dad! ¡¿Puedo hablar con ustedes sobre algo?! —Luna dijo un poco ruidosamente para llamar su atención.

—Claro, cariño, ¿de qué querías hablarnos? —Rita respondió con curiosidad a su hija.

Luna tomó un respiro y con mucha calma comenzó a responder a su madre.

—Así que hay un concierto de Mick Swagger que tendrá lugar mañana por la noche y me preguntaba si iría a verlo —. Luna respondió.

—No sé, cariño, ¿cuánto tiempo va a durar? —Lynn senior preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva.

Esa era la única pregunta que ella había esperado que no hicieran.

—Comienza a la medianoche y se dice que dura hasta las tres. —Luna dijo aprehensivamente ahora aparentemente lista para la respuesta que se aproxima.

—Lo siento Luna, pero no lo creo, tu madre y yo no queremos que salgas tan tarde sola. —Su padre respondió con severidad sobre el tema.

—Vamos, mi hermano vendrá conmigo. por favor, es un concierto de Mick Swagger junto con otras bandas, ustedes saben cuánto significa esto para mí.

—¿Lincoln sabe sobre la hora que ustedes saldrán? —Dijo Rita mientras veía como su hija no decía nada sobre si su hijo estaba enterado sobre lo tarde que era el concierto.

—No... —Luna no lo dijo ya que posiblemente tampoco iría, aparte que el lugar era bien lejos.

—Lo siento cariño, pero la respuesta sigue siendo un no. Sabemos qué tipo de cosas ocurren en esos conciertos y no estamos muy cómodos al dejarlos solos en ese ambiente.

Luna estaba cerca de sufrir una crisis, estaba tan cerca de ver a su ídolo y sus padres no la dejaban ir solo porque no confiaban lo suficiente en ella. Posiblemente a su hermano si, pero aún así había las posibilidades de que algo malo le podría pasarle a ambos.

Con lágrimas a punto de derramarse, corrió arriba hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe debido a su ira.

Lincoln logró escuchar todo y also su mirada para ver a sus padres y decidió ir a ver a su pequeña hermana estrella de rock. Lincoln subió silenciosamente las escaleras y se dirigió al frente de la habitación de su hermana. Él procedió a llamar a su puerta y esperar su respuesta.

—¡VETE! —Luna gritó con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

—Oye, Luna. es Lincoln, ¿te importa si entro?

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, ella les habría dicho que se fueran y que no hablaran con nadie, pero Lincoln tenía un lugar especial en ella, al igual que su talento de ayudarlas y dándoles consejos al resto de sus hermanas con sus problemas o cualquier otra cosa que ellas necesiten.

Tan a regañadientes, ella abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

—¿Y Qué tal te va? —Lincoln dijo listo para lo que viene.

—No entiendo, Lincoln, ellos saben lo importante que es esto para mí, pero aún así dicen que no, quiero decir, sé que no quieren que haga algo estúpido, pero yo nunca haría algo así. —Ella se molestó buscando una razón para la decisión de sus padres.

—Yo lo se, Luna y ellos también lo saben, pero eso no es lo que les preocupa, es lo que los extraños a tu alrededor podrían hacer en lo que no confían. —Él se acercó a ella listo para explicar completamente la situación —. Ellos saben lo importante que es esto para ti, pero saben que un concierto no vale tu seguridad —. Lincoln le explicó con elocuencia.

—Pero todavía no crees que deberían dejarme tomar esa decisión —. Ella discutía.

—Luna, tienes 15 años, ni siquiera puedes conducir, y no importa la edad que tengas, siempre te cuidarán, te guste o no. —Lincoln Intentó razonar con ella.

Luna quería discutir, pero ella no pudo refutar su declaración, así que en cambio ella se desplomó de hombros y puso mala cara en sus labios. Con su trabajo hecho, Lincoln se puso de pie, miró a su hermana, sonrió débilmente y le revolvió el cabello y sin decir una palabra la dejó en sus pensamientos.

Incluso con la explicación de su hermano, ella todavía no podía aceptar esto y decidió pensar en una manera de ir al concierto. De repente, una idea apareció en su cabeza y Luna sonrió diabólicamente y con un plan en mente, esperó a que todo se quedara dormidos.

* * *

Ya era las 11:00 pm, y mientras todos los demás en la ruidosa casa dormían, Luna Loud estaba poniendo en práctica su plan. Primero necesitaba un camino para el concierto y decidió que a su querido hermano probablemente no le importaría si le prestaba su coche. Ella sabía que era una locura, pero no había otra opción. La Vanzilla haría mucho ruido al momento de encender el motor de arranco, Un autobús no llegaría a tiempo al estadio, un taxi costaría demasiado, le tomaría demasiado tiempo y podría despertar a su familia, Chunk estaba fuera del pueblo y no podía ayudar. Esta era su única opción.

Saliendo silenciosamente de su habitación y abriéndose camino hacia afuera de la casa, llegó al garage en donde estaba su hermano, ella silenciosamente abrió la puerta y miró dentro. Lincoln estaba dormido y todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir sus llaves. Ella se deslizó dentro y comenzó a caminar de puntillas hacia su escritorio, donde probablemente se encontraban sus llaves. Cambiando algunos objetos alrededor de Luna comenzó a buscar su medio de transporte y finalmente los encontró en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, pero cuando fue a cerrar el cajón, hizo un horrible chirrido probablemente debido al envejecimiento del metal.

Se giró para mirar a su hermano para asegurarse de que no se había despertado de su búsqueda. Él simplemente se arrastró en su sueño y luego dejó de moverse. Luna dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que se había salido con la suya.

Tan silenciosamente como humanamente posible, Luna salió de la habitación de Lincoln. Abrió la puerta increíblemente lenta y se aseguró de que no hiciera ni el más mínimo chillido. Salió por la puerta y luego, de la misma manera en que la había abierto, la cerró.

Finalmente, ella estaba afuera y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio junto con una pequeña sensación de satisfacción y emoción. Se dirigió hacia el automóvil de su hermano y tomó nota mental de dónde estaba estacionado el vehículo exactamente. Sacando la llave del bolsillo, Luna abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y rápidamente entró, preparándose para la próxima aventura. Luna solo había conducido un puñado de veces, pero tenía la suficiente confianza como para creer que podía llegar allí sin problemas.

Ella calmó sus nervios y puso la llave en el encendido (en la cual se batalló ya que no estaba en el lugar donde normalmente ponía la llave y al darse cuenta que también debía de aplanar el botón de encender) esperando el inminente rugido del motor. Cuando el coche arrancó, miró hacia su casa para asegurarse de que ninguno de los miembros de su familia había sido despertado por el ruido. Después de esperar unos segundos, salió del camino y comenzó a conducir hacia el concierto.

El viaje hasta allí solo tomó unos 25 minutos y actualmente se dirigía hacia el área principal donde tomó asiento y esperó a que comenzara el concierto. Mientras estaba allí sentada sola, se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero se sacó de sus dudas al escuchar un llamado.

—Hola, Luna. Finalmente estás aquí, pensamos que no lo lograrías.

Sus amigos de banda; Sam, George, Ruth y Pink, estaban en el estadio reunidos en los asientos.

—Hey dudes. Por supuesto que no me lo perdería ante nada Están lista para la mejor noche de todas.

—HELL YEAH!

Todos emocionados comenzaron a hablar sobre las bandas que saldrían, Sam pregunto si Lincoln vino pero ella le dijo que no y que el solo la dejo, una mentira ya que no podía decirle que se había escabullido de su casa, tomando el auto de su hermano he irse conduciendo todo hasta llegar hasta el estadio. pero antes de poder seguir hablando, escuchan un llamado, el ruido familiar de una guitarra y se dio cuenta de que el concierto estaba comenzando.

Pasaron 3 horas y había sido asombroso, incluso mejor de lo que recordaba ya que estaba estupefacta por el hecho de haber vuelto a ver su ídolo de nuevo. Tuvo la suerte de conseguir un asiento cerca del frente, la mayoría lo disfrutaron del concierto, pero no muchas bandas llegaron a participar ya que tuvieron problemas en le camino, y en esas bandas estaba la de Smooch que se ausentaron, dejando triste a la rubia de mechón celeste.

Sus amigos de la banda se preparaba para irse, y Luna les avisa que su hermano vendría por ella, así que ellos dejaron a su amiga en el estadio.

Cuando Luna estaba comenzando su viaje para irse, se dio cuenta de que una multitud de personas a un lado del escenario gritaba y gritaba. Luna había estado en suficientes conciertos para saber que eso significaba que Mick Swagger probablemente estaba allí en ese momento. Sin nada que perder, Luna se dirigió hacia allí para ver si podía hablar con su ídolo uno a uno y quizás incluso obtener un autógrafo.

Mientras se abría paso a través de la multitud ensordecedora, se dio cuenta de que esta era la puerta que conducía detrás del escenario y la banda estaba caminando hacia la entrada. Al ver si ella podía llamar su atención, Luna comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre.

Se detuvo por un segundo, mirando a la multitud con una mirada de asombro como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo específicamente. Finalmente sus ojos se fijaron en ella y pareció recordar finalmente que estaba pensando en eso.

—Hey, te recuerdo, eres esa pequeña muchacha que actuó en la feria de diversión familiar hace unos meses. —Dijo Mick Swagger en dirección a ella.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que él estaba hablando con ella y cuando ella finalmente se dio cuenta, comenzó a balbucear incoherentemente hasta que finalmente reunió sus pensamientos.

—S-sí, soy yo, ese fue un concierto increíble que tuvieron ustedes. —Luna dijo agradecida por la música.

—Gracias, usted y su familia no fueron tan malos cuando los vi.

Luna se sonrojó de vergüenza al recordar el espectáculo que ella y su familia habían realizado en ese entonces. Ella estaba a punto de darle las gracias por el cumplido, pero fue interrumpida por él diciendo algo que no esperaba que él le preguntara.

—Oye, quieres volver al escenario y hablar con el resto de la banda. — Le preguntó simplemente.

En ese momento, la mente de Luna se quedó en blanco, olvidó la función cognitiva del habla y procedió a mover la cabeza vigorosamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Al ver que ella había aceptado su oferta, él le dijo a la seguridad que la dejara pasar y la condujera al área del bastidores. Después de alcanzar finalmente el área de los batidores, Luna notó que el resto de los miembros de la banda estaban empacando el resto de su equipo. Probablemente no la hubieran notado si no fuera porque su frente captaba su atención.

—Oye, Blokes, esta es la chica de la que te estaba hablando. —Dijo en voz alta para captar su atención.

Todos miraron en dirección a ellos y Luna nunca había estado más nerviosa en toda su vida que en este momento.

—h-hola a todos. —Ella dijo mansamente.

—Ah, entonces eres la chica con la que Mic siguió hablando, Luna, ¿verdad? —El baterista le preguntó curiosamente.

Luego, Luna fue presentada al resto de la banda y después de que todos se conocieron, ella procedió a preguntar, solicitar y pedirles todo, desde una sesión fotográfica, una firma para ella e incluso cosas básicas sobre sí mismas y durante todo el proceso. Luna estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa que ni siquiera sabía que podía mantener en su cara sin que le doliera la mandíbula.

Después de dos horas maravillosas, lamentablemente, la banda tuvo que subir a su autobús y comenzar la caminata hacia su próxima actuación. Luna se despidió de cada uno con un abrazo lateral y una foto y finalmente comenzó su propio camino de regreso a su casa. Luna miró su teléfono y era las 5:24 am. Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, pero a pesar de que tenía que llegar a casa antes de que todos se despertaran.

Así que, después de regresar al coche, comenzó a conducir de regreso a casa. Pero Luna apenas podía concentrarse, aún recordaba todas las cosas que acababa de experimentar y por un segundo incluso pensó que estaba en un sueño. Luna estaba tan distraída que no notó el auto que gritaba hacia la parte de atrás.

 ***¡CRASH!***

* * *

En este momento, Lincoln no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, escuchó un zumbido que seguía sonando cada pocos segundos. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que su teléfono estaba sonando. Después de acercarse lentamente a su teléfono, comprobó el identificador de llamadas y se confundió al ver el nombre de su hermana allí.

—¿Hola? —Dijo Lincoln aturdido. —Luna desacelera, no te entiendo, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Lincoln confundido. Casi dejó caer su teléfono cuando su hermana dio su respuesta —. ¡Espera allí, estaré tan pronto como sea posible! —Lincoln dijo rápidamente ya corriendo para conseguir todo lo que necesitaba.

Entro a la casa de manera silenciosa y tomó las llaves de Vanzilla que su padre había dejado en la mesa de la cena y se regresó a la puerta principal para llegar al Vanzilla de su padre. Rezó para que su hermanita estuviera bien.

Lincoln prácticamente había violado la ley de física con la rapidez que iba, trataba de llegar a la ubicación de su hermana. Sabía que había encontrado el lugar después de ver un pequeño Acura negro prácticamente destrozado en pedazos, y un autobús estrellado desde atrás.

Rápidamente salió dr la camioneta y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en la puerta del área en busca de su hermana pequeña. Finalmente la vio sentada en el bordillo con una manta a su alrededor. Se abrió paso a través de la policía y los oficiales de emergencia, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella.

Al escuchar a alguien prácticamente correr hacia ella, levantó la vista para ver a su hermano mirándola con una expresión que parecía ser una mezcla de miedo, ira, tristeza y una multitud de otras emociones que no podía describir. Luego Lincoln dio un paso hacia ella y rápidamente la envolvió con sus brazos, la atrajo hacia su pecho. Con esta acción, Luna finalmente se derrumbó y lloró a su hermano mientras intentaba también murmurar disculpas, y todos los demás sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

—Perdóname, Bro... [Sniff] lo siento... lo siento...

Después de tomarse unos diez minutos para calmarla, Lincoln la llevó a Vanzilla y la puso en silencio. Luego regresó para recuperar toda la información de la policía sobre cómo encontrar su auto y lo que había sucedido con los testimonios de testigos oculares. Después de que todo se asentó, Lincoln se metió en Vanzilla con Luna y comenzó a regresar a casa en silencio.

* * *

Después de llegar a casa y llevar a Luna al garage de su cuarto, en donde ella estaba sentada tranquilamente mientras que su hermano paseaba de un lado a otro enojado delante de ella, probablemente tratando de entender la situación, miró su reloj y era las 6:00 aproximadamente. Horas antes de que alguien se despertara. Después de 10 minutos de silencio, Luna decidió dar el primer paso.

—Bro, siento mucho lo que sucedió, nunca quise estrellar tu auto, cielos, lo siento tanto. —Luna dijo casi amenazando con romper lágrimas de nuevo.

—Piensas que el auto es la razón por la que estoy enojado. Lincoln le dijo con una mirada que la hizo bajar la cabeza, avergonzada. —Estoy enojado porque te pusiste en peligro, estoy enojada porque casi te matas a ti mismo, estoy enojado porque fuiste lo suficientemente "ESTUPIDA" como para hacer algo solo por ir a un puto concierto! —. Lincoln dijo prácticamente gritando en este punto.

Después de que calmar sus nervios, Lincoln sostuvo su cabeza con la mano y se tomó un segundo para pensar en cómo continuar. Mientras su hermano estaba teniendo su ira, Luna solo esperaba a ver qué hacía.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya termine. No quiero lidiar con esto ahora, así que esto es lo que va a pasar. Vamos a fingir que nunca estuviste al margen de esto. Salí temprano esta mañana y un borracho me chocó, y sobre los costos de reparación de mi auto, tu me lo vas pagar hasta el último centavo en un tiempo futuro, entendiste. —Dijo aparentemente agotado con todo este dilema.

Luna estaba aturdida, ella no había esperado que él se hiciera responsable de esto, ella pensó que él iba ir al cuarto de sus padres y hacer que ellos tomara carta en el asunto. Miró a su hermano mayor con un sentimiento de culpa y traición. Se sentía como si hubiera roto su confianza. Y no era la primera vez, no después lo de ese horrible asunto con sus gemelas.

Lincoln se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo algo que la hizo derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Por favor, no hagas esto de nuevo, no sé qué haría si te perdiera a alguno de ustedes. —

Lo había dicho en voz tan baja que ella casi lo echaba de menos, pero tenía el mismo efecto como si él lo hubiera gritado.

Ella lo abrazó una vez más con disculpas y después de ver salir el sol completamente.

—Lo siento, Bro... [Sniff] Fui una estupida. Por favor perdóname por todo, debí escucharte, debí hacerte caso... [Sniff] por favor no me odies, puedes ignorarme o dejar de hablarme, pero por favor por lo que más quieras... [Sniff] no me odies... [Sniff]

Lincoln no dijo nada, lo único que le dio fue una acaricia mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza. Intento consolarla pero aún no decía ninguna palabra. Sabía que había perdido su confianza y eso era su castigo. Le dijo que fuera a su habitación y descansara un poco, así que ambos hermanos se separan, Luna se paró de su cama, pero cuando estaba apunto de salir del cuarto, volvió a mirar a su único hermano que decidió quedarse en su cama y decidió decirle una última cosa.

—Te amo, Lincoln.

—Yo también te amo, Luna.

Cuando finalmente salió, fue hacia su casa y con unos pasó silencios subió por las escaleras (Milagrosamente no hizo ningún chillido ni hubo un agujero), estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación, solo tenía un pensamiento en mente.

—Eres mi ídolo Bro.

* * *

Era las 7:40 am de la mañana, en el parque Ketcham, Lincoln estaba sentado en una banca con el reloj mirando de su muñeca, estaba esperando a alguien y cuando ve un Sedan blanco, supo de inmediato quien era.

—¡Lincoln! —Un joven moreno corrió sin para y pudo alcanzar la banca en donde se sentaba el albino

—Hola, Clyde. —Saludando a su mejor amigo.

—Dios vi tu mensaje y... dime cómo está tu hermana.

Clyde se molesto un poco cuando despertó por varias llamadas y cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de parte de su mejor amigo. Leyendo el mensaje y se helo mucho al saber lo qué había ocurrido. No lo creyó al principio pero con las imágenes que le mando, era lo suficiente como para ir de immediate hacer los que aceres del su amigo y después ayudarle con sus problemas que llevaba.

—Así que... Luna hizo todo esto solo por un concierto... se parece mucho a Tabby. —Clyde recordando las locuras que hacía la rockera de su infancia.

—Aveces pienso que todo esto es mi culpa... nunca debí llevarla al concierto hace 10 años... todo cambio por culpa de ese concierto. Maldigo el día que me convenció mi amiga en llevarla al concierto. —Lincoln aparentando sus puños.

—Nadie puede cambiar el destino de las personas, hermano, si ella decidió ser una rockera, pues deberías respetar su decisión. —Clyde recordaba cómo era Luna antes de ser una loca rockera.

—Aún la extraño Clyde, los viejos tiempos que pase con ella. —Sacando en su billetera una vieja foto en donde se veía a Luna tocar el violín.

—Sabes que no puedes cambiarla, ellas es lo que es. Déjala ir hermano.

—No puedo Clyde... no puedo olvidarla... aveces, aveces me pregunto cómo sería si nunca la hubiera llevado al concierto... mi pequeña Estrellita.

—Bueno amigo. Es hora de irnos. Tengo que regresa antes que mis padres se despierte. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Las cosas que me mandaste están en el carro. —Clyde camino hacia su asunto y de ahí sacó repensas para hacer el desayuno.

—Gracias, Clyde te debo una. —Lincoln le da el dinero por las compras.

—No hay de que. Vamos que tiene que sonar increíble cundo despierte tus padres y explicarles lo qué pasó con tu auto.

—Me madre se desmayara cuando escuché lo qué pasó. —Lincoln imaginando la reaction de su madre.

—Ya me lo imagino... enserio tu hermana tiene una orden de restricción contra mi? —Lincoln se reí del comentario y al final ambos chicos entraron al auto.

* * *

—Muy bien dormilona ya llegamos. —Empujando a alguien en la cama.

—Mmm... dame unos minutos más... —Dijo una chicas dormilona.

—Pero ya llegamos a tu pueblo natal... como se llamaba...

—Royal Woods. —Dijo un hombre que manejaba el autobús.

—¡Ya llegamos! —De golpe una chica con cabellos revueltos se despierta y ve el letrero de bienvenida.

—Así es. Llegamos a tu hogar. Es una lastima que perdimos el concierto de bandas, pero aún así tenemos nuestras siguiente actuación aquí. —Dijo el camionero.

—Estas emocionada de ver a tus padre, "Tabby". —Dice su compañera que tenía una batería.

La chica se la canta de la cama y de ahí se mostraba varios postes de ella misma como la lunática rockera, una de las mejores cantantes de rock de todos los tiempos.

—Si. Es bueno volver a casa... me pregunto si aún estará viviendo "el".

Una vez dicho el autobús de rock estaba apunto de llegar al pueblo más tranquilo de todo...

* * *

Bueno amigos, eso es todo. Esperaban que esta historia tardara como otros 6 meses en subir un nuevo capituló? Jeje...

Pero bueno, esto fue largo pero ya está. No fue tan largo como el capituló anterior pero tampoco quiero que sea corto, así que espere como 4,000 a 7,000 palabras como maximo, ya que este capituló casi alcanzo los 7,000 palabras.

Esta obra casi alcanza los 3,000 vistas y quiero agradecer a los que siguen esta obra y más los que favorecen. (33 seguidores y 40 favoritos)

Ahora con los comentarios.

Nota: No comentaré a los visitantes al menos que tengan un nombre, siendo que no tiene sentido comentar alguien sin nombre.

 **J0nas Nagera: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio. Siempre quise hacer un fic en donde Lincoln fuera el hermano mayor de todas. Al principio pensaba en un Lincoln que se apreciara un poco a Lori (Un oportunista que abusa de su poder como el mayor, pero también que ayuda de vez en cuando a sus hermanas) pero al ver que sería lo mismo, pues pensé en un hermano muy responsable pero con un poco del Lincoln original.

La agregación de Linka y Liberty era algo que al principio no tenía pensado poner, pero al leer pocos fanfics en donde estaban las chicas, pues quice arriesgarme y ver como pasaba si era bueno agregarles o no.

J0nas Nagera:Lincolnes el único responsable ya que esto es el deber del hermano mayor, aunque por supuesto que tiene que disciplinar de vez en cuando a todas sus hermanas.

La parte de Lori era nada más un intento de ser la primera en hacer su jugado, pero lamentablemente no funcionara así de fácil con el.

 **Johnmouty: **I'm glad you liked it. The Loud sisters did not like how their brother prefer to his time with stella instead of them. But we already with this chapter, they gave thier bother the punishment he deserve.

I'll try to upload new chapters as fast as I can, I'm already thinking of putting the sisters in, as Luna is the first to have a bigger role. although you have to wait and see what happen next.

 **godscat: **Porque te quieres matar?

Bueno espero que le guste el capituló y si más que decir, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.


	8. Mi destello blanco

Lincoln se encontraba en el centro del pueblo con una miraba perdida, miró en su alrededor el lugar que estaba buscando y cuando lo encuentra, se sorprende al ver el restaurante de su padre.

—¿Se preguntará por qué estoy en el restaurante de mi padre? Pues verán. Después del pequeño incidente qué pasó con mi hermana Luna (En la cual ella había chocando mi auto después de ir a su concierto de rock), quise buscar un pequeño trabajo de medio tiempo para poder ganar algo de dinero. Lo bueno es que la aseguranza de auto logró cubrir los gasto de mi Acura, siendo que Luna era un familiar mío, pero lo malo es que a Luna le tuvieron que darle una multa por manejar sin licencia, aparte que ella era menor de edad, y eso hace que se complique más las cosas. Por suerte la multa no es mucho (Casi $500 dólares), y lo bueno es que lo puedo pagar en la corte del pueblo, claro también estaba la opción de ir a la corte y ver si el juez perdonaría a Luna por tal estupidez, pero por supuesto eso involucraría también la participación de mis padres, y eso no sería una buena opción. ¿Y por qué no castigue a Luna de la manera severa? [Suspirando] ni siquiera yo se esa respuesta... pero bueno. Lo que importa ahora es que Luna esta bien, y posiblemente esta experimentado le aya enseñada una buena lección, con tan solo verla en la casa es lo único que necesito saber. Solo espero que no vuelva hacerlo de nuevo. No me imagino mi vida sin ninguna de mis hermanas. Y no es la primera vez que ellas mismas se pone en peligro.

Una vez llegando a las puertas del restaurante, Lincoln se adentra y a mucha clientela llena y esperando por sus órdenes, en la cual unos cuantos jóvenes mesero comenzaba a dar órdenes.

Lincoln se sorprende a ver lo bueno que iba el negocio de su padre, cuando se entero de que su padre había abierto su propio restaurante, se imagino el trabajando como loco y posiblemente hacia una de sus increíble y a la vez bizarras recetas. Lo bueno es que tenia a toda su familia ayudándolo y supervisando su restaurante, ya se imagino el caos que hubo en su primer día de inauguración,

—Hola, bienvenido a la mesa de Lynn. —Lincoln dejo de observa el lugar y puso su atención a la joven mesera que le estaba atendiendo.

—¡Oh! Disculpa, pero me podría llevarme en donde esta Lynn. Yo soy su hijo y me pidió que viniera aquí a comenzar con mi primer día.

La joven mesera miró detalladamente al joven albino y comenzó a compararlo con su jefe, no tenía ningún rastro facial o algo que lo distinguía a él, aunque no se pareciera en lo absoluto , era un joven muy apuesto.

—P-Por su puesto... puedes acompañarme hacia la cocina, ahí es donde está el gran chef y dueño del restaurante. —La mesera comenzó a caminar y Lincoln la tuvo que seguir.

Una vez que los jóvenes llegara a la cocina, Lincoln miró la cocina, ve a varios cocineros cocinando y unos cuantos meseros tomando los platos de comida lista para dar a la clientela.

En la parte más profunda de la cocina, un chef salía con un plato y de ahí ve a los dos jóvenes. El cocinero camino hacia ellos y después comenzó a darle la bienvenidas a su único hijo varón.

—Hola, Lincoln, que te parece mi restaurante. —Alzando su mano hacia arriba y mostrando la cocina con mucho orgullo.

—No me lo puedo creer, realmente lograste cumplir tu sueños, papá! —Felizmente el albino le da un abrazo a su padre —. Como desearía estar aquí y ver tus logro, papá. —Separando de su padre.

—Así es campeón. Ah por supuesto. Oye, tú tienes la mesa 10, no? —Diciéndole a la joven que estaba junto con su Lincoln.

—Si, yo tengo su orden. —Tomando el plato de comida y después comenzó a dejar al padre e hijo.

—Gracia, Dana. —viendo cómo la joven castaña dejaba la cocina —. Bueno Campeón, listo para ti primer día. —Emocionado el padre de que por fin iba a pasar un buen tiempo de calidad con su hijo, en su restaurante soñado.

—Por supuesto, papá. Y dime qué quieres que haga. —Esperando que su día no fuera tan pesado siendo que había mucha clientela ahí afuera.

* * *

En la casa Loud, podemos ver a una pequeña gótica disfrutando de la sala su estancia a solas, o eso era lo que se aparentaba hacer.

Lucy Loud era una niña tranquila, algo que todos los que ella conocía, sabían de ella. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, aunque estaba callada, en realidad disfrutaba pasar tiempo con otras personas, simplemente no lo vocalizaba tanto. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su familia, siendo que ella se juntaba mucho con sus hermanas. Ella era muy estimulante y en lugar de conversar con ella, disfrutaba sentarse junto a uno de ellos mientras leía un libro.

Pero últimamente había empezado a sentirse un poco... bueno, no estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo, algo parecido a la tristeza, pero no del todo. No estaba segura de cuándo había comenzado este sentimiento, pero definitivamente podía recordar la primera instancia en la que este sentimiento estalló.

 **Flashback**

Lucy había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto que estaba compartido con su hermana Lynn, estaba algo molesta siendo que su hermano había escogido a Luna. Aunque era de esperarse siendo que su hermano había preferido más a Luna, que a las demás por obvias razones. Aunque también lo veía venir siendo que nadie quería pasar su tiempo con ella.

Así que Lucy con un suspiro salió de su habitación, toma a su izquierda y fue a la puerta del final del pasillo, una vez llegando tocó la puerta, después de varios segundos la puerta se abre y de ahí fue recibida por una albina de cabellos largos desordenado con un cómic en su mano, mientras estaba sin nada a excepción de su ropa interior.

—Hola, Lucy, necesitas algo? —Poniendo su mano en su cadera, mientras esperaba que su hermanita hablara y saber la razón de su visita.

Lucy estaba un poco nerviosa al ver que su hermana mayor Liberty estaba semi desnuda y que sus dos mechones de cabellos blancos cubrían sus pezones.

—Me preguntaba si estaba tu hermana Linka por aquí. Necesito que me ayude con unas rimas para hacer mi poema. —Esperando que su hermana Linka estuviera en su cuarto.

—Lo siento hermanita, pero Linka salió con Luan hacer una filmación, ya que ella quiere hacer unas cuantas actuaciones y necesitaba la ayuda de Linka con su computadora, ya sabes lo buena que es Linka editando subiendo videos en línea. Aunque he notando como Luan estaba triste por algo. Pero bueno, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte. —Dejando su cómic aún lado.

—No es necesario, pero gracias. —Lucy comenzó a irse pero Liberty le comenzó a hablar.

—¿Y por qué le pides ayuda a Lincoln? El también es bueno con las rimas. —Eso era lo que Lucy no quería escuchar.

—Mi hermano está ocupado con Luna. "Suspiro", no quiero molestarlos, y aparte no me gusta mucho los ruidos fuertes que hace Luna con su guitarra. —Lucy siguió caminado.

—Ok... si quieres puedo avisarle cuando ella vuelva. —Liberty Esperando que su hermanita digiera algo, pero ve como la gótica entra a su cuarto y después cierra la puerta.

Lucy volvió acostarse de nuevo, tomó la estatua de Edwin que estaba a su lado y después comenzó hablar con el objeto inanimado.

—Edwin, me estoy sintiendo más sola que antes, y pensaba que con la llegada de Lincoln, ya no sentiría ese vacío que traigo, pero al parecer mi alma está casi al verde de caer al abismo. ¿Tu sabes por que me siento así?

Lucy esperaba una respuesta de Edwin, pero nada, era de saberse siendo que solo era una pequeña estatuilla de su personaje favorito ficticio de su libro y show de televisión.

Sin decir más, volvió a poner la estatua y después comenzó a acostarse, sabía que era temprano pero sin tener nada que hacer y a la vez perder la oportunidad de ir al centro del pueblo a conocer a la autora de su libro. Ella solo cierra sus ojos y con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus cubiertos ojos, comenzó a dormir mientras ese vacío de soledad comenzaba a consumirla por todo su cuerpo.

Era la mañana y el escándalo comenzó a sonar después de que la madre diera un grito de horror. No sabía porque pero todas las que estaban en la planta alta fueron abajo de las escaleras haber qué ocurría y después mira a su hermano junto con su mejor amigo ¿Clyde?

Lori salió corriendo a su cuarto y después le muestra su orden de restricción, en la cual Clyde con los ojos abiertos se sorprende al ver que realmente tenía una, Lincoln se pone en el medio y con algo de calma el comenzó a explicar.

Al parecer Lincoln salió temprano a comprar unas cuantas despensas, cuando iba de regreso, un borracho le había chocado su auto y después el llamo a clyde para que fuera por el, Lincoln le explicó que tuvo suerte de que el saliera ileso, pero que su auto no tuvo la misma suerte, le explicó que todo estaba bien, la aseguranza se encargaría de su auto, mientras que las autoridades se encargaría el resto. Todas su familia lo abrazaron y después todo volvió como antes.

Eran casi medio día y los ruidos habían sido relativamente inactivos, pero todos habían estado descansando sobre el contenido de la casa para relajarse el verano. Pero al parecer una de las hermanas (no estaba segura de quién) había sugerido un viaje al centro comercial local y varios centros comerciales. Esto, en sí mismo, no era nada extraño, sino un hecho regular entre sus hermanas más frívolas. Así que, actuando en consecuencia, todos amontonaron a Vanzilla, con la excepción de Lincoln que había ido a trabajar temprano esa mañana, y casi salieron volando del camino de entrada.

Pero parecía que había un asiento vacío dentro de Vanzilla y ese habría sido el asiento en el que Lucy habría estado si alguien la hubiese despertado de la siesta que había estado tomando mientras el resto de sus hermanos se preparaban para ir.

Una hora después se había despertado con el inquietante silencio que estaba invadiendo su hogar. Ella había buscado a cualquiera de sus otros hermanos preguntándose a dónde podrían haber ido todos. Así que, sin nada mejor que hacer, esperó su regreso mientras mantenía la pregunta, ¿en a dónde se habían ido sus hermanos?

Había pasado unas cuatro horas más tarde que sus hembras habían regresado.

—¿A dónde se fueron ustedes? —Lucy preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Fuimos al centro comercial ... espera, ¿no estabas con nosotras? —Lynn respondió y preguntó al mismo tiempo.

—No, he estado aquí durante las últimas 4 horas—. Lucy dijo simplemente.

—Oh bien, ¿estabas bien sola? —Lori preguntó, estaba un poco apenada siendo que no se había dado cuenta que su hermanita no estaba con ellas todo el día.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Respondió Lucy sin mucha emoción, tal como siempre hablaba.

—Oh, está bien, entonces. —Todas parecen decir simultáneamente.

Luego todas las dejaron sola para hacer otra vez su propio negocio. Y esto fue solo algunas de las muchas veces que esto sucedería.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ahora a Lucy no le importaba estar sola, y honestamente, a veces lo prefería, por eso se arrastraba por los conductos de ventilación para pensar a veces. Pero después de haber sido dejada atrás consecutivamente, había comenzado a albergar una multitud de sentimientos negativos. A pesar de que estos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, nunca había sentido la necesidad de actuar sobre ellos antes o incluso encontrarse cara a cara con ellos, simplemente se había embotellado estas emociones para sí misma en lugar de tratar con ellas a medida que surgían. Probablemente, este era el motivo por el que había comenzado a hablarle a Edwin, su personaje favorito, tanto en una serie de libros como en programas de televisión. Ella comenzó a usarlo como un dispositivo de afrontamiento imaginario.

Alguien que no se olvidaría de ella, alguien que tenía que escucharla.

Eso fue hasta hace poco que comenzó a extenderse no solo a ocasiones especiales, sino también en la casa donde ella estaba tratando de hacer una de sus actividades, como leer, leer cartas del tarot, o incluso algo tan simple como tratar de ver a su vampiro. muestra Simplemente entran y toman el control, ignorando completamente el hecho de que ella había estado allí primero o que había estado tratando de hacer algo importante para ella. Estaba llegando a su punto de ebullición y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría mantener estos sentimientos para sí misma.

A partir de este momento no pasaba demasiado, estaba sentada mientras unas cuantas hermanas (Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Linka y Liberty) bajaban a la sala y después comenzaron a sentarse en sus respectivos puesto, mientras que unos cuantos se sentaron al lado de Lucy trabajando en uno de sus poemas con Edwin, sentado en la mesa cerca en donde descansaba su brazo

En la actualidad, sus otras hermanas llegaron a la sala, Luna, Lori, Luan, Leni y Lynn, hacían sus propias cosas: con Lori enviando mensajes de texto a sus amigas , Leni hojeando una revista, Luan contando chistes con el Sr. Coconuts, Luna tocando su hacha pero a la vez se notaba que se quedaba dormida y Lynn jugando a las dominadas con un balón de fútbol (soccer). Todo parecía un día normal, pero poco sabía que iba a convertirse en uno de los peores días de su joven vida.

Lucy no estaba segura de lo que sucedió exactamente, pero lo que claramente recordaba era una cadena de eventos desafortunados que comenzaron con Luan soltando una cáscara de plátano (lo más probable que fuera una mordaza) que llevó a Lynn a resbalar en dicha cáscara, lo que a su vez llevó la pelota manteniéndose en el aire para volar, que a su vez rebotó por toda la sala por un segundo hasta que finalmente alcanzó su objetivo, también conocido como Edwin.

Lucy no estaba segura de lo que había notado primero, el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo y rompiéndose, o la vista de él cayendo, pero era no lo importante. Lo que era importante era el resultado final que era su Edwin tirado en el suelo, roto en pedazos.

Lucy no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, debería gritarles, hacer que se disculparan y arreglar lo que habían roto, quería que estuvieran tan tristes como ella en este momento, pero en lugar de hacerlo, cerró el libro y se puso de pie. desde su posición en el sofá, recogió los pedazos de su amado y corrió corriendo las escaleras a toda prisa para que no pudieran ver las lágrimas en su rostro.

De vuelta con los ruidos de abajo, quedaron en un aturdido silencio de lo que acaba de suceder. Todos sabían lo mucho que esa estatua había significado para ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrieron hacia la habitación de ella/Lynn y se encontraron con una puerta cerrada. Le precedieron a golpear.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien, lamentamos mucho que hayamos roto tu estatua? —Lynn preguntó con vacilación y expectativa de una respuesta enojada.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Dijo Lucy claramente detrás de la puerta cerrada con llave, aunque podrías ver si observabas atentamente que tenía un indicio de enojo y tristeza en su voz.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —Luan trató de confirmar.

—¡Dije que estoy " **BIEN** "! —Lucy les gritó a ellas.

Estuvieron calladas por un momento y con un acuerdo silencioso decidieron dejarla por ahora.

No fue hasta más tarde que Lincoln llegó a casa desde su trabajo, pero cuando cruzó la puerta principal y vio a la mayoría de sus hermanas en la sala de estar, parecía que acababan de descubrir que alguien había muerto.

Al instante pudo darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal y decidió preguntarles qué había sucedido.

—Hola chicas, ¿que sucede? —Preguntó Lincoln con una simple curiosidad.

—Es posible que hayamos molestado un poco a Lucy. —Respondió Lynn, avergonzada, mientras evitaba el contacto visual de su hermana mayor.

—Bueno, ¿qué hicieron ustedes? —Preguntó ahora sospechoso.

Nadie le respondió

—Oh, vamos, no pudo haber sido tan malo, no es como si rompieras a Edwin o algo así, ¿verdad? —Intento adivinar diciendo lo lo más cercano que se le venía en la mente.

Todas miraron abajo avergonzados que antes, Lincoln no necesitaba a Lisa para que ella le explicara la situación ya que de una manera el había adivinado correctamente.

—Oh, cielos. —Dijo Lincoln en voz baja mientras se sostenía la cabeza con la mano —. Bueno, voy a tratar de ir a hablar con ella. —Él continuó mientras pasaba a sus hermanas y después comenzó a subir los escalones.

Todas lo miraron subir, rezando en silencio para que su hermano pudiera ayudarlas a arreglar esto. Mientras subía los escalones, estaba pensando en lo que iba a decirle, pero no estaba seguro porque nunca había tenido que hablar con ella antes. Sin embargo, subió las escaleras y caminó hacia el frente de la habitación donde su hermana pequeña estaba actualmente encerrada en una barricada.

Después de tomar una respiración, llamó y le preguntó si ella estaba allí.

—Lucy... [Knock, Knock, Knock].

Sin respuesta

Intentó de nuevo esta vez explicando cómo había oído lo que había sucedido.

—Lucy, por favor, ¿puedo entrar? ¿Solo quiero hablar contigo? —Lincoln preguntó suplicante desde su lado de la puerta.

Su respuesta fue la puerta abrirse silenciosamente de su lado y lo dejó entrar. Él rápidamente entró, se volteó y cerró la puerta para que pudieran tener privacidad. Cuando miró a su hermana, notó que por fuera se veía completamente bien, pero Lincoln sabía que no debía dejar una situación como esta basada en las apariencias.

—Oye, Luce, ¿cómo te sientes?" le preguntó con la esperanza de que ella no lo bloqueara.

—Estoy bien, Lincoln. —Ella dijo sin mirar el libro en el que estaba escribiendo.

Lincoln se acercó a su cama y se sentó junto a ella, echando un vistazo al libro en el que estaba trabajando y descubrió que estaba completamente vacío de palabras. Miró hacia ella para preguntar de nuevo.

—Enserio, Lucy, porque no creo que estés bien, y sinceramente, estoy bastante seguro de que no lo estás haciendo bien. —Dijo aparentemente ya sabiendo cómo comunicarse con ella.

Ella no respondió así que él lo intentó de nuevo.

—Vamos, Lucy, solo dime cómo te va realmente, cómo te sientes. —Le dijo con súplicas pero se limitó a no presionarla mucho, bajando un poco su voz.

—Yo-yo ... me siento sola. —Ella dijo en voz tan baja que si él tosiera se lo hubiera perdido.

—¿Por qué te sientes así, Lucy? No estás sola. Nos tienes a nosotros. — Él respondió preguntándose por qué ella se sentía así.

—No, sola no es la palabra correcta. Simplemente no sé cómo me siento. —Ella dijo confundida. Por primera vez en su vida ella estaba completamente perdida por las palabras que no sabía cómo se sentía. No fue tristeza, no fue ira, y no fue soledad, fue algo que contenía todos esos sentimientos.

Lincoln miró a su hermanita y comenzó pensar en lo que ella decía. Hasta que...

—Lucy, ¿te sientes olvidada? —Dijo Lincoln sabiendo su respuesta.

Eso fue todo. De repente, y sorprendentemente, Lucy hizo algo que Lincoln no la había visto hacer desde que era un bebé. La vio llorar. Ni una sola lágrima o solo un segundo, pero comenzó a sollozar y todo lo que Lincoln pudo hacer para consolarla fue abrazarla y abrazarla con fuerza. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y comenzó a acariciarle ligeramente la cabeza y Lucy le devolvió el favor y se sentaron así por un tiempo inconmensurable antes de que Lincoln rompiera el silencio con algo que ella no esperaba.

—Sé cómo te sientes. —Dijo con dulzura mientras se separa un poco y después le comienza a limpiar sus lagrimas —. Cuando era más joven y todos ustedes nacían, mamá y papá tenían cada vez menos tiempo para mí y se enfocaban más en ustedes. Pero no puedo culparlos porque un día me di cuenta de algo. —Lincoln le dijo al terminar de limpiar sus lagrimas y después la dejara adivinar.

—¿Qué? —Ella preguntó.

—Me di cuenta de que, aunque ellos no tenga tiempo para mí, sabía que todos estaríamos allí el uno para el otro, y quiero que recuerdes algo, Lucy. Que cada vez que sientas esto, solo ven hacia mí y recuerdes que nosotros estaremos allí para ti, y que nunca jamás sentirás olvidada. —Lincoln le dijo sonriéndole brillantemente —. Perdóname por no escogerte. Se que querías ver a tu autora favorita, y realmente estoy apenado por ello si que me diera cuenta de lo que sentías. Por eso, hermanita, nunca más estarás sola, se que no me quedaré por mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas, que yo siempre te recordaré, ya que tu eres mi hermanita, y al igual que todas ustedes, son lo más preciados que tengo, y por eso será imposible que yo me olvide de todas ustedes, ya que sin importar donde estemos, los recuerdos siempre duran para siempre, así nunca serás olvida.

Esta explicación hizo que se derramara un nuevo conjunto de lágrimas, pero a diferencia de la última vez, fueron de alegría y no de tristeza. Se quedaron cerca durante unos minutos antes de que Lucy finalmente dejara de sollozar por completo. Luego miró a su hermano y dijo tres palabras que estaban al frente de su mente.

—Te amo Lincoln. —Dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa agradable.

—Yo también te quiero, hermanita. —Respondió él con la mayor convicción posible, mientras el le acariciaba su mejilla

Lucy se sonroja por las caricias que le daba su hermano mayor, esa sensación de calidez hacia que su alma comenzara a sentir el verdadero brillo de su luz.

Su destello blanco.

Ese gran rayo luz iluminada su camino en su gran abismo del olvido, pero gracias a ese destello, ella caminó al camino correcto y finalmente logró quitarse ese peso que llevaba consigo desde que comenzó a sentirse olvidadas, pero ya no más, ya que al final tenía a su hermano mayor en la cual juró nunca olvidarla.

La joven monarca agarró la muñeca de su hermano mayor y comenzó jugar con el para que así lograra sentir su mejilla, la movió un poco hacia arriba y cuando logró alzar sus cabellos negros hacia atrás, pudo ver que su vista se volvió mucho más clara, su hermano lo miraba con la expresión de sorpresa y a la vez encantado al ver sus ojos.

Lincoln estaba hipnotizado al ver los ojos de su hermanita, era como azules claros como un zafiro, o como el mar de un abismo profundo, ¿cuando fue la última vez que vio esos hermoso y bellos ojos?

Lucy con una sonrisa, aprovecho el momento para acercarse a él, puso sus dos pequeñas manos suaves y frías en sus mejillas, comenzó acercarse hacia sus labios y cuando llegó le da un beso, un beso cálido y lleno de amor.

Lincoln estaba encerrado en una burbuja de pensamientos después de ver los ojos de su hermana. Por una razón sentía algo en sus labio que le llenaba de calidez, a la vez de una helada y frió escalofrío. Podía sentir que en su interior de su boca, había algo pequeño que le comenzaba a explorar su lengua, su saber era dulce, cálido, y a la vez frío. No había sentido ese beso desde que Haiku le dio uno igual, aveces desearía volver a repetir esas sensación e imaginarse de nuevo a la chica de velo púrpura.

Antes de seguir adelante, una pequeña silueta comenzaba aclararse y se asusta al saber que su hermanita pequeña la estaba dando un beso en sus labios, uno muy apasionante. Quería apartar de el, pero cuando vuelve a la realidad, ve a su hermana pequeña ya dormida en su pecho mientras su mano la tenía en su cabeza.

Acaso se había imaginado el besando a su hermanita. No, no podía habérselo imaginado, pero... se sintió tan real, tanto que el sabor de su boca se sentía diferente. Dios porque pensó en eso, es su hermana, ella era doce años menor que el, por que diablos solo algo tan perturbador. Gracias a dios que solo fue un sueño, aunque, no debería pensar en esas cosas con sus hermanas, en especial con las menores, ya que eso lo volvería un pederasta de la peor manera. Solo rezo que su hermana no se sintiera incómodo después de esto.

Lucy con un bostezo despierta y mira a su hermano con una pequeña cara de felicidad. Por primera vez en su vida quería expresas esas emociones al que tanto disgustaba expresar, pero con su hermano a su lado, ella podía dar excepciones.

—Gracias, Lincoln.

Lincoln despierta de sus pensamiento y se enfocó a su hermanita.

—¿De que? —Diciendo confundo el albino.

—Por ser el único que realmente me entiende. Y también nunca dejarme sola. —Abrazándolo con mucho amor.

Lincoln le sacudió su cabeza y ve la hora del reloj, al parecía todavía es temprano para salir afuera.

—Sabes, qué tal si, tú y yo salimos a buscar un poco de helado, incluso te conseguiré los pequeños murciélagos de chocolate que te gustan. —Lincoln le ofreció una salida a su hermanita.

Lucy con las mejillas a coloradas, ella asintió en silencio y ambos se levantaron del lugar en el que habían estado sentadas durante más de una hora. Lucy tomó la mano de su hermano entre las suyas y cuando ambas comenzaron a caminar, nota que no había nadie en la casa y también ve que la Vanzilla no estaba. Así que ambos decidieron tomar el autobús, pero no antes Lucy tomar su sombrilla y después ambos sale de la casa.

Cuando caminaba sobre el fuerte sol del verano, Lucy intentó ofrecer su sombrilla pero era dama cuando pequeño para ambos, así que Lincoln tuvo una idea, cargo a Lucy hacia sus hombros y después se la lleva cargando, Lucy acomodó su sombrilla y así ambos tuvieron su sombra. Lucy le encara que la cargara ya que se sentía superior, ella tuvo un solo pensamiento en su mente.

— _Me alegra que Lincoln sea mi hermano... pero muy pronto será mi amado._

* * *

Pasaron media hora, Lincoln y Lucy había llegado a la heladería, Lincoln le dice que pidiera lo que quería, en la cual ella pidió los pequeños murciélagos de chocolate de helado, mientras que Lincoln solo ordenó un helado de menta con chispas de chocolate. Lincoln le pago al cajero y fueron a sentarse en una mesa en donde no daba los rayos del sol.

Ambos disfrutaba de su helado, Lincoln miraba cómo Lucy comía sus pequeño murciélagitos y le comenzó darle una sonrisa. Lucy se sonroja por el gesto y continuó comiendo el helado de murciélago de chocolate.

Pasó un tiempo y ambos hermanos salieron de la tienda de helados y después prosiguieron a tomar el autobús, pero Lucy lo detiene.

—Lincoln, ¿podemos ir a la tienda de libros? Esta unas cuantas cuadras de aquí y quiero ver si tiene la nueva parte de mi novela de Edwin. —Lucy dijo, esperando que su hermano lo llevara allí.

El albino miró su reloj y checo que era las 5:00 pm de la tarde. Tenía mucho tiempo antes de que oscurece así que porque no.

—Muy bien, hermanita. Pero solo una hora. Ya después nos regresamos a casa. —Lincoln camino hacia donde esta la tienda de Libros.

Lucy con una sonrisa, ella se emociona y ve como su hermano la lleva a su tienda de libros favoritos.

Lincoln llegó a la tienda y ve muchos libros, parecía una pequeña biblioteca ya que solo había libros de mucho tipos. Siguió a su hermanita para no perderla de vista, y cuando ella se detiene, agarra un libro y nota como sus labios comenzaron a formar una sonrisa, sonríe al saber que ella tenía el libro que quería, así que ambos comenzaron a ir al cajero y con una pequeña sorpresa, fueron recibidos con una pequeña bienvenida de parte de una joven mujer.

—Gracias por venir a nuestra tienda, espero que ustedes hayan encontrado lo que... oh, hola, Lucy, cómo te va... ¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tu? —La joven mujer se sorprende al ver a un viejo conocido suyo.

—A pasado tiempo, Haiku. Vaya que no has cambiado. —Lincoln notando que llevaba el mismo vestido morado que tanto recuerda.

—Tu tampoco te quedas atrás con el mismo polo naranja que llevas. —Apuntando la camisa naranja de Lincoln.

—Tu ya la conoces, Lincoln? —Preguntando la pequeña gótica, al ver que su hermano interactúa muy bien con su amiga.

—Así es, hermanita. Haiku y yo éramos compañeros de escuela's durante mucho tiempo. —Diciéndole a su hermana.

—Más que compañeros. —Sonriendo de manera pícara.

—¿Huh? —Lucy confundida por lo que dijo.

—¡Ah bueno! Y tú Lucy, desde cuánto se conocen ustedes dos. —Intentando cambiar el tema, ya que no quería que Lucy supiera de sus aventura privadas que tubo con ella.

—La conocí hace un año aquí en la tienda.—Lincoln se sorprende al escuchar lo que dijo Lucy.

—Así es, recuerdo el día en la que su madre vino a comprar varios libros. Parecía estar motivada en ser una autora, pero por uno de sus descuidos la pequeña se perdió y me encontró a mi jugando con las cartas de tarot. Pude ver su potencial y a la vez los gusto que ella lleva en su, y aparte era niña muy linda. —Haiku puso su palma en su cabeza en la caricia, haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara de vergüenza.

—Ya veo. —Lincoln dando una sonrisa, pero a la vez se molestó siendo que su madre le había descuidado un poco en cuidar a su hermana.

—Es por eso que aveces vengo aquí a la tienda, para leer mis libros favoritos y a la vez ser entrenada por mi mentora. —Dice Lucy contándole a su hermano.

—¿Mentora? Así que ustedes dos...

—Soy su mentora en las artes de la brujería, y no es la única. —Haiku apuntando en un lugar, señala a un grupo de góticos sentados en una mesa.

—Ya veo...? —Lincoln miró a Lucy y ve como su hermanita espera que comprara el libro, para así ir con sus amigos que estaba sentados en la mesa.

—Puedo, Lincoln. —Diciéndole con una sonrisa amorosa.

Lincoln no pudo aguantar más en verla sonreír (En la cual era raro, pero alegre al mismo tiempo)

—Está bien, Lucy, solo déjame comprar el libro. —Lincoln le da el libro a Haiku y después ella lo escanea y le dice el precio.

—Será $17,37 dólares. —Diciendo el precio, en la cual Lincoln paga con uno de veinte y después haiku le da su cambio.

—Aquí tienes, Lucy. Ve a divertirte, y recuerda que nos vamos a las 6:30 pm. —Lincoln le da el libro a Lucy, después la pequeña asiente y después se va junto con los demás góticos.

Lincoln miró a su hermana y nota como los góticos suspiraron y después dejaron que Lucy se sentara junto a ellos, le preocupaba un poco por su seguridad, pero al ver a haiku muy tranquila, dejo que la pequeña disfrutara de su tiempo, por supuesto que le tiene que hecharle un hijo de ves enviando.

—Realmente te preocupa mucho por ella, no? —Preguntó Haiku, dejando su puesto en la caja registradora y después se lleva unos cuantos libros.

—Es mi hermana menor después de todo. Es mi deber como su hermano mayor cuidar de los menores, es la responsabilidad del mayor después de todo. —Siguiendo a su vieja amiga.

—Cierto. Tienes suerte de tener hermanos. —Haiku colocaba los libros en su orden.

—Hermanas. —Corrigiéndole a su amiga.

—¡En serio! Vaya pena, pero bueno, tal vez en la otra vida tengas otra oportunidad.

Lincoln pensó lo mismo y tuvo un sueño bizarro en donde era el hermano mayor de 12 hermanos más. Y vaya caos que fue.

—Ni que lo digas. Pero no me quejo... —Lincoln recordó lo de incidente con Luna y después cambio de opinión —. Bueno tal vez un poco.

—Jeje. Puedo ver en tu rostro los problemas que hayas. —Haiku se le acercó a Lincoln y tomó su mano para después tocarlo con sus dedos, y a la hacerlo, vio los grandes problemas que tuvo que pasar, y era tan buenos como ella pensaba —. Vaya, realmente tuviste que hacer todo eso por ella.

—¿Huh? —Lincoln confundido por lo que dijo Haiku.

—No diciéndole a tus padre sobre el accidente de tu auto. En cómo confortar a Lucy en no olvidarla. Y también... así que eso es lo que realmente pasó hace un año... ahora puedo ver por qué. —Haiku soltó la mano de lincoln, y después volvió a comprar sus libros.

—Whoa. Y todo eso con tan solo ver mi palma, realmente eres buena en eso. —Impresionado por todo lo que le dijo las primeras dos —. ¿Pero que quieres decir con lo último? — Curioseado lo que vio.

—No es nada importante, lo que importa ahora es que ya todo está como debería estar, y es mejor olvidarlo que volver a dar el estrés que aún llevas guardando, en especial con esos dos pequeños detalles que no quiero mencionar. —Diciendo con un tono de disgusto y a la vez con odio en sus palabras.

Lincoln no sabía que decir, intento recordar lo qué pasó en ese año, pero solo pudo recordar tres eventos que lo había puesto fuera de su ser, y dos de ellos era algo que deseaba no recordar.

—Pero bueno, cuéntame, ¿cuánto regresaste al pueblo? —Preguntó la gótica poniendo otro libro en la section de detectives.

—Apenas vengo llegando como unos cuatro días, no esperaba que todo cambiara después de unos meses, pero lo bueno es que sigue siendo el mismo pueblo en donde crecí. —Diciendo a su amiga.

—Ya veo. —Terminando con su último libro.

—Y qué hay de ti, no sabía que trabajabas en esta tienda. —Dijo Lincoln curioseado.

—Llevo trabajando desde que comencé a entrar al colegio, ahorro para pagar mis estudios. Al igual les ayudó un poco a mi familia. —Respondió la gótica.

—¿Vives con tus padres? —Preguntó si vivía en el mismo lugar.

—Si, aunque ultímate mi padre viaja mucho en su tierra natal. Y mi madre apenas tiene tiempo para llegar a casa, así que todo el tiempo la casa está sola, tenía pensado mudarme en un apartamento, pero es mejor estar en familia, aparte que la renta está un poco cara últimamente después de instalase varios locales de restaurantes y hoteles turísticos. —Respondiendo todo a Lincoln.

—Ya veo. —Lincoln miró por la ventana de la tienda y apenas notaba que había más hoteles de lo que el recuerda y aparte nota mucha gente caminando por toda las calles del pueblo.

—Si, es algo molesto, siendo que ya no tengo la tranquilidad que antes tenia. "Suspiro" pero al menos tengo mis estudiantes para enseñarles todo lo que se, y ala vez como ser un verdadero gótico. —Sonriendo felizmente a los nuevos jóvenes de la nueva generación gótica.

—Eso lo puedo ver. Aunque no se si debería confiarte tanto con mi hermanita, sabes que Lucy lee libros con no son apropiados para su edad. —Dijo a haiku con los brazos cruzados.

—Nah, te preocupas tanto, estos libros no lleva mucho contenido explícito, aparte casi todo lo que ves son de lo más clásicos qué hay. —Mostrándole a Lincoln los números de Libros que en portada decía las edades recomendad.

Lincoln miró un libro que encontró cerca de el y vio en la portada del libro, un par de tenis todo ensangrentados, en la cual levantó su ceja y leyó el nombre del libro que decía: The long Walk. Creado por el famoso Stephan King.

—Enserio. —Mostrando el libro a Haiku y ella con una expresión nerviosa le guarda el libro y le dice:

—Que puedo decir, los libros puede llegar a inspirar tanto al lector jeje. —Haiku le da una sonrisa, pero Lincoln aún no estaba convencido si dejar que Lucy leyera esos libros que posiblemente le afecte mucho la mentalidad de la niña.

—Disculpa, alguien que pueda atenderme. —Dijo una joven chica, llamando a un trabajador de la tienda.

—El deber me llama. —Haiku salió corriendo, dejando ahora a solas a Lincoln.

Haiku llegó al mostrado y le atendió a la joven chica de cabello oscuro.

—Es todo lo que necesitas, Maggie? —Preguntó a la joven que al parecer ella conocía muy bien.

—Si... —Miró hacia atrás y noto al joven albino —. ¿Acaso el es tu nuevo novio? —Dijo en voz baja con un tono Algo pícara.

—No... aunque si salí una vez con el... y también con su mejor amigo. —Respondió haiku a la joven.

—Ob... ya veo. Así que el fue antes tu ex. —Esperando otra respuesta curiosa.

—No... pero fuimos como, amigos con beneficio. —Al decir esas palabras, Maggie se puso la piel roja al escuchar esa palabras tan atrevidas.

—Ya veo... bueno no quiero arruinar tu oportunidad con el asi nos vemos después, bye. —La joven adolece ante se marcha de lugar.

Una terminada de atenderla, haiku se regreso con el y después ve como Lincoln estaba leyendo un libro, en la cual se llamaba: el hombre invisible, creado por Ralph Ellison.

—Puedo ver que aún te interesa mucho la literatura. —Diciendo la gótica al Albino.

Lincoln cerró el libro —. Nunca pude acabar este libro, aunque creo que nunca lo haré. Pero bueno, dejando lo de Lucy, ¿qué haces para pasar tu tiempo?

Después de esa pregunta haiku y Lincoln comenzaron hablar sobre de los viejos tiempos, en la cual ambos hablaban de sus experiencias en el colegio y como planeada pasar sus vacaciones de verano. Al pasar el tiempo, Lincoln miró al reloj y nota que ya era hora de irse así que el llama a Lucy para avisarle que ya era hora.

La gótica se levanta de la mesa y se despide de sus amigos, en la cual ellos solo suspiraron de después volvieron a leer sus libros. Lincoln toma la mano de Lucy y después se despidió de su amiga haiku. Haiku mira como los dos se van de la tienda y después con una sonrisa ella se dice así misma.

—Espero que nuestros caminos crucen muy pronto, y cuando eso pase, espero que no hayas perdido tu toque encantado. —Mordiendo su labio inferior mientras se cruza así misma sus piernas, en la cual ella fantaseaba a sí misma con su lindo resplandor blanco.

* * *

Una vez llegando a la casa Loud, Lincoln y Lucy nota la camioneta, en la cual sabía que las chicas había llegado a la casa, después de eso ambos se adentra a la puerta y por sorpresa, las chicas le dan una buena bienvenida a sus dos hermanos, y después ven a Lynn caminando hacia ellos con algo escondido en su espalda.

—Lucy, espero que con esto nos perdones por lo que hicimos con tu estatua. —Dándole un regalo que era muy grande.

Lucy había olvidado completamente que su estatua de Edwin, había sido destruído por culpa de sus hermanas.

—Se que con eso no compensa mucho, y que también hemos notado que siempre te hemos ignoramos por mucho tiempo, siendo que no ponemos mucha atención a tu presencia, así que espero que nos perdones hermanita. —Luan también se disculpaba con Lucy.

—Y yo también, hermanita. —Leni también se disculpa.

—Y yo, Sister. —Luna se disculpaba también.

—Yo Literalmente me disculpo también, yo debería de ponerte más atención en vez de ignorarte, ya se que te gusta estar sola, pero no siempre es bueno estarlo, ya que también necesita de alguien en que te acompañe en tus momentos más tristes. —Lori se pone de su altura —. No quiero que piense que nosotras no te importamos porque realmente nos importas.

—Así es Hermanita. —Linka se acercó a Lucy —. Tu sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado en lo que necesites.

—Solo pídelo y nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que necesites —Agregó Liberty.

—Si quieres puedo cuidar a colmillos. —Dijo Lana, ofreciendo cuidar de su mascota.

—Mientras que no me asustes, puedo ofrecerte de mis servicios. —Dice Lola con un tono neutral pero a la vez con algo de consideración.

—Shi quieresh, puedo ayudarte a traer varíash criatura tridimensionalesh, aunque eso me tardaría variosh añosh en alcanzar tal logro. —Diciendo la genio, mientras que los otros hermanos pensaba el horror que traería a la casa.

—Poo poo! —Dijo Lily felizmente a su hermana Lucy.

Lucy quería llorar de alegría, al saber que sus hermanas estaría siempre a su lado, tal como dijo Lincoln: Me di cuenta de que, aunque ellos no tenga tiempo para mí, yo sabía que todos estaríamos allí el uno para el otro, y quiero que recuerdes algo, Lucy. Que cada vez que sientas esto, solo ven a mí y recuerdes que siempre estaremos allí para ti, y que nunca jamás sentirás olvidada.

—Vamos, Lucy. Ábrelo! —Dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo

Lucy tomó el listo y después desenvolvió el regalo, abre la tapa de la caja y se sorprende al ver una estatua de Edwin, una que se parecía mucha a la que tenía antes.

—Chicas, ustedes. —Sorprendida por el regalo.

—Literalmente nos tardamos mucho en encontrar una idéntica. —Diciendo la hermana mayor

—Si, ósea. Había muchas de ellas, pero no era del mismo tamaño.

—Así que fuimos en cada tienda a buscar uno que fuera idéntico a la que rompimos. —Dijo Luna.

—Si, buscando tantas cabezas que casi perdimos las nuestras, jejeje. Pero enserio, casi nos arrancamos nuestras cabezas siendo que fue difícil encontrar una igualita. —Dice Luan.

—Aunque eso me sirvió de ejercicio de tanto correr por cada tienda. —Comentó Lynn.

—No te imagina lo cansadas que es amos. —Dijo Liberty aún cansado y viendo que aún llevaba gotas de sudor en la frente.

—Tuvimos que checar en línea y haber si había uno disponible en la tienda. —Linka mostrando su laptop.

—Pero al final encontramos una, pero hubo alguien que lo quería comprarla. —habló Lana, pero después vino Lola.

—Así que le tuve que amenazar a esa persona que dejara esa cabeza, si no quería que le arrancara la suya. —Dijo Lola de manera amenazante que hasta Lincoln sintió escalofríos al escuchar lo que dijo su hermanita.

—Y graciash a esho la seguridad vino, pero no antes lograr comprarlo y salir huyendo del lugar exitosa huida. —Agregó Lisa acomodando sus anteojos.

—Poo poo! —Riendo la bebe al recordar las lucirás que hicieron sus hermanas.

Lincoln no sabía si orgullecerlas o regañarlas por meterse en problemas en la mall.

—Gracias, chicas. —Lucy dijo, sacando varias lagrimas de su rostro, y después todas las hermanas abrazan a Lucy.

Lincoln estaba feliz por ello, tal vez las chicas si se merecía tener una segunda oportunidad, tal vez...

—Eso fue un gran detalle, chicas, realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. —Lincoln se acercó a todas sus hermanas y después el les da un gran abrazo a todas.

Todas las hermanas se ruborizaron por el abrazo fraterno de su único hermano mayor, y también notaron lo fuerte que era sus músculos que hicieron que muchas de ellas casi se quedara desmayadas por lo masculino que era su hermano.

Al terminar el abrazo, Lincoln se separa y fue a tomar su asiento en el sofá, después las hermanas hicieron lo mismo. Pero la única que no estaba sentada era Luna, ya que ella se sentía avergonzada, siendo que aún tenía la culpa por lo que hizo ayer en la noche.

— _Quiero disculparme con el de una forma... tal vez si le hago una canción... no eso sería sencillo. Pero que debo hacer. Ojalá pudiera pensar en algo para que así me puedas perdonar... tal vez necesito de alguien que me ayude. Y creo saber quién me ayudará._ —Luna se va de la sala y después comienza a llamar a alguien.

—¿ _Hola, quien habla?_

—Hola, Big sis, soy yo, Luna. He oído que estás en el pueblo.

 _—¿Luna? Realmente eres tu? vaya cuánto tiempo Little sis._

—Igualmente... Tabby.

* * *

Fui, vaya que por fin acabe, lamento mucho por la tardanza pero aquí está el capituló. Normalmente quería hacer este capituló con 4,000 palabras, pero de nuevo volvió la inspiración y por desgracias tuve que extenderlo. Así que esto capituló contuvo casi de 7,400 palabras, más palabras que el capituló anterior. A este paso creo que haré capítulos más largos.

Bueno como les pareció el capituló, se que era puro relleno, pero estoy haciendo que el arco sea algo extensivo lleno de amor fraternal y a la vez llegando nuevas rivales para las hermanas Loud.

Ahora que Tabby y Haiku están en el juego, ya sabrán quien será la siguiente en parecer. Así que ya se viene lo que muchos quieren, pero eso tendrá que esperar en el siguiente capituló.

Ahora a contestar los comentarios.

 **334wii:** Yeah, and they will keep coming more.

 **J0nas Negera:** Agradezco mucho que siguieras con la historias y que alcanzarás a llegar todo hasta.

Este Lincoln es como el hermano soñado, un hermano que cuida y ayuda a los demás (Algo que Lori debería aprender de el, en vez de esperar por el momento o solo lo hace por culpa)

Y sobre el Lemon, vaya no me esperaba que te gustara, lamento mucho que sientas culpa, siendo que esto sería muy disturbio para ojo del lector. Y si, me inspire todo esto en el libro de "Eso", The Stephan King. Solo que algo diferente por supuesto.

Al principio tenía pensado que Luna tendría una de las peores experiencias qué hay cuando ella fue al concierto a sola, pero al analizar mucho el personaje de Mick Swagger, decidí no llegar poner nada de violacion siendo que el rockero no es mala persona, aunque eso si que el resto de la banda podría hacerlo algo, pero eso efectuaría mucho la drama de la historia y ya eso sería extender más la historia.

Entiendo muy bien porque Lincoln decidió cubrir a Luna en vez de regañarle, siendo que destruyó su auto, pero hay que recordarle que siempre Lincoln encuentra una forma de perdonar a sus hermanas, pero obvio que no se lo dará así de fácil.

Y una vez más, lamento por la trauma XD.

 **Hisworld39:** Gracias por el interés.

 **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki:** Si vi tu voto en el wattpad. Al principio pensaba que Lucy tendría la victoria, pero al ultimo segundo mucha gente votaron por Luna y por eso ella quedó la ganadora de la votación.

Ni te imaginas, tenía muchas ideas en cómo quedaría las hermanas, Lynn tendría una experiencia inobidable, pero al final llegaría en un punto en donde todo lo que ella creía en el deporte se desvaneciera por completo. Luan disfrutaría en de los mejores días en el circo, pero a la vez tendría en de las peores críticas de su vida como carrera de comediante, y Lucy conocería a su autora favorita, pero su inocencia quedaría marcada de por vida.

Leni no siempre será dulce e inocente. Desde que se fue su hermano, ella temia que Clyde vendría a intentar conquistarla. Tabby no será la única que complicará más los problemas con las hermanas Loud.

Bueno eso sería todo, sin más que rellenar, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.


End file.
